


Sugar Daddy

by towardtg37



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardtg37/pseuds/towardtg37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>普通人AU，穷大学生史蒂夫为了筹集学费、和照顾手臂受伤不能工作的男友巴基，决定找史塔克工业总裁当Sugar Daddy。PWP肉文，可以继续点梗。文有多长，取决于有多少梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(1-2)

**Author's Note:**

> 数了一下上次的留言，想看盾受的最多，所以开了这个。纯粹为肉写的文，毫无底线可言，破主拒绝谈人生。

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(1-2)

 

1.  
历经一个月的海上搜索后，史塔克工业创始人、原CEO、发明家、冒险家霍华德·史塔克最终被宣告死亡。海上搜索队并没有发现这位工业大亨的尸体，只找到他所驾驶的水上空中两用飞机飞行家号的右翼残骸。但那也足够了，没有人能在这样恶劣的天气、这样茫茫无际的海水里有任何生还希望。霍华德最后留下的摩斯密码求救信号证实了他的惨状，他清楚说明了自己的坐标和所遇到的险情。飞行家号右翼控制系统失灵，无法操作，只能紧急迫降海面。降落后立刻遭遇七级暴风雨，能见度不到一海里，发动机推进缓慢，舱体正在渗水。  
接下来呢，飞行家号可能爆炸解体了。

托尼确信这一点，飞机残骸的放射性检测报告支持他的观念。他父亲霍华德有多重身份，其中最重要的一个身份是冒险家。他不是会死在这里，就是那里，北冰洋，大西洋，热带雨林或者别的什么稀奇古怪的地方。十年前，霍华德就将史塔克工业完全交给独生子托尼掌管，自己只保留了霍华德·玛利亚研究所，继续从事他最钟爱的飞行器研究，并自已充当操纵最新飞行器的实验员。  
现在托尼关闭了水上空中两用飞机项目，他认为项目设计从一开始就是错的，高速涡旋发动机遇海水很容易烧坏。他父亲手上还有一些别的产业，比如股权和不动产需要继承或者交割。托尼平静高效地处理这一切，他四十岁了，早就完全取代他父亲，成为史塔克工业的掌舵人。事实上，当年他父亲宣布退休，只专注于技术研究，一个重要原因是被托尼率领团队排挤出去，被迫退居二线。当时托尼认为，霍华德老了，跟不上形式。

现在，托尼独自留在父亲的书房，清点最后的遗物。他本可以将这些全部封存，或者全部焚毁。  
但他没有这么做。  
他手机上还留着他父亲出事当天，利用史塔克工业卫星发给他的短信，最后一条，也是唯一一条。  
——我爱你，托尼，我看到你妈妈了。  
毫不客气地说，这是这位冒险家第一次，唯一一次，也是最后一次向他的男孩表达感情，在他确信他不可能再从死神手上交一次好运时。

托尼没有当场收到这条短信，他正在开战略部署会议。会议结束后，他才得到他父亲可能在海上罹难的消息。他从口袋里掏出手机，最终看到这条未读短信。他和他父亲不和由来已久，贯穿他整个青少年时期。如果那个时候更多的还是少年对抗家长权威，在他母亲玛利亚去世后，他们的关系则变得无可弥补了，迅速恶化到势同水火。不客气地说，他们互相憎恨。

托尼跪在地上，将一沓废图纸扔进垃圾桶里。这时响起了手机铃声，他茫然地抬头，发出声响的是另一只手机，摆在他父亲书桌上。他疲倦地拿起来看了一眼，接着他眉头紧皱。  
那是个陌生号码。  
——Daddy，我回纽约了，要见面吗？

托尼站起身，一脚狠狠踢翻了垃圾桶。他本来可以将他父亲留下来的这部手机砸碎，但他没这么做。他是个工业大亨，心思缜密。  
他立刻回了一条短信。  
——好，在哪见面？

——老地方？

——我不喜欢那里，人太多。

——那你决定吧，Daddy。

托尼透过曼哈顿豪华宅邸的观景窗往下张望。  
——Zigzag咖啡厅。

——呃，我不知道在哪里。

托尼给对方发了个地址，对方很快回复。  
——好，我可能需要半个小时赶到，我得查一下怎么坐地铁过去。

——我等你。  
发完这条短信，托尼放下电话，饶有兴趣地望向窗外。他出生在纽约，长在纽约，早就见识了这个城市的光怪陆离。  
再多见一次，也无所谓，他想。

2.  
“我要一杯……”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在点餐台前，尴尬地看着手边的价目表。Zigzag咖啡厅最便宜的一杯咖啡都要十八块，这可比他以前和霍华德见面的“老地方”贵多了。不过，不买杯什么喝的，在这里坐着等人就太突兀了，肯定会被赶走。

“先生要点什么？”服务员又问了一遍。

“呃，柠檬水。”史蒂夫说。

“还有呢？”

“没有了。”他不好意思地小声说，接着找了一个靠里的桌子坐下。这里连杯柠檬水都要十二块，而十二块钱足够他和巴基大吃一顿了。毕竟纽约有很多很便宜的小餐馆，除了苍蝇多点，味道还是很好的。

霍华德还没有来，他拿出手机，发了一条短信。  
——我到了，Daddy。

他环顾了四周，咖啡店人不多，肯定是因为太贵了，史蒂夫想。他从背包拿出速写本和铅笔，开始画画。他是普瑞特艺术学院二年级学生，已经习惯于走到哪里，画到哪里。他侧前方坐着一位神情冷漠、面前摆着一部便携电脑的男人，留着小胡子。他猜是在这附近上班的白领。他快速在画纸上打出造型，男人的头骨长得很不错，侧面看鼻尖上翘，眼睛又大又亮。

他低头整理线条，再抬头时，男人已经离开座位，笔记本电脑还放在桌子上。他收回视线，才注意到男人已经坐在他桌子对面。  
“对不起。”他主动说，并准备擦掉画面。有些人不喜欢被当模特画画，他理解这一点。

“Daddy不会来了。”男人盯着他说，手里拿着手机，史蒂夫认出那是霍华德的手机。

“他怎么啦？”史蒂夫紧张地问。

“他死了。”

“……”  
史蒂夫一时语塞。

 

托尼还在打量史蒂夫，史蒂夫金发蓝眼，年轻英俊。在托尼坐在这张椅子上之前，他手下已经把史蒂夫·罗杰斯的资料查了个底朝天。不是霍华德的私生子，这可能让托尼心情稍微好一点，但也好不到哪里去。是霍华德在Sugar Daddy网站上找到的，所谓求学费的年轻学生，二十一岁，普瑞特艺术学院二年级。他们之间的短信赤裸得要命。  
在金钱面前，人还有什么尊严？对于父母双亡、家境贫寒的史蒂夫来说，普瑞特艺术学院一年学费四万三，把他卖了也供不起这么昂贵的学费。他的信用额度不够，也根本贷不出这么大的款项。但穷人也会有奢侈梦想，那可是普瑞特，不是谁都能拿到普瑞特的入学通知单。高中毕业后，史蒂夫打了一年的工，赚到的钱在高昂学费面前是杯水车薪。破屋偏逢漏水，他最好的朋友、他的室友巴基在帮人画壁画时，从手脚架上摔下来，摔断了一边胳膊和摔碎了尾椎骨。他们没有什么保险，治病花光了他们所有的积蓄，还欠了一堆债。史蒂夫本来想去九头蛇夜店，巴基以前在那里打工，说是赚钱很多。夜店经理泽莫面试了史蒂夫之后，认为他放不开，干不了那一行。泽莫把他的资料传到Sugar Daddy网站上，让他钓个老头，至少帮他付学费。

“你是谁？”史蒂夫问。

“我是霍华德的儿子，”托尼简单地说，“他告诉你他是干什么的吗？”

“飞行员。”史蒂夫说。

托尼冷笑了一下。  
“他比你大了五十多岁，足够当你爷爷。你还真做得出来，小伙子。”

“他看起来还是很年轻的。”  
史蒂夫回答说，他产生了不祥的预感。他今天肯定会挨揍，然后逼他把钱吐出来。他起身想要离开，但两个保镖抓住了他的胳膊。史蒂夫力气不小，在工地上搬过六个月的砖。可惜在专业保镖的擒拿技术下，他的力气用处不大，很快就被压制住，脸朝下按在咖啡桌上。托尼抬了一下手，两个保镖将他按回到椅子上。咖啡店里其他顾客仍然在悠闲地喝着咖啡，漂亮的服务员走过来，给托尼端上了一盘小甜饼。

他们肯定是混黑道的，史蒂夫绝望地想。

“把T恤脱了。”  
托尼拈起小甜饼，突然说。他面前的年轻学生虽然只穿着普通T恤、牛仔裤和板鞋，但看得出来身材相当不错。他父亲霍华德流连花丛，身为花花公子，眼光很准。

一位保镖伸手，将史蒂夫的上衣掀到胸口。史蒂夫挣扎了一下，没有用。托尼伸手，拧了一下他的乳头。  
“是粉红色的，”托尼说，“你漂染过吗？”

“没有。”史蒂夫脸红了，霍华德也这样问过他。

“挺不错，难怪老头子舍得在你身上花钱，”托尼靠回椅背，继续吃着小甜饼，“让游戏继续，怎么样？”

继续，或者不继续，不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯这种穷学生说了算，两个保镖架着他，推挤他上了停在门口的一辆豪车。


	2. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(3-4)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(3-4)

3.  
“巴基，巴基。”  
史蒂夫站在公寓门口，焦虑地拍打着房门。天完全黑透了，布鲁克林布什维克街区的行人渐渐变得稀少。史蒂夫可不想让自己在家门口变成黑帮分子打劫的目标。

过了一会是泽莫给他开的门，泽莫探头朝窗外看了一眼，下面有一辆绝对不应该属于布什维克街区的豪华汽车正在缓慢开走。  
“嘿，”泽莫的手臂搭在史蒂夫肩上，小声说，“好小子，你换了个Daddy？”

史蒂夫没回答他，巴基正从楼上下来，手里抱着一堆衣物。巴基左手臂和腰背都受了重伤，无法外出工作。空闲下来时他会帮九头蛇俱乐部缝制演出服，赚一点零花钱。  
泽莫从巴基手上抱过那堆衣服。  
“你不能来上班真是太可惜了，巴基，我们的生意都快比不上对面的神盾俱乐部了。”

“不是还有布洛克·朗姆洛吗？”巴基笑着说。

“他怎么比得上你？你再不回来，我们的客源都要跑去神盾局找乐子了。”

“那你们都跳槽去神盾俱乐部呗。”巴基开着玩笑说，他整个左手还缠着绷带，吊在胸前。

“你知道皮尔斯吗？”泽莫说，“他从高中毕业就在九头蛇俱乐部干，一直到他大学毕业。他上哈佛的学费全靠在九头蛇赚来，现在混上了州议员。好家伙，昨天我们在报纸上看到他抨击纽约风俗业风气低俗，提出要整治夜店。我们都气死了。”

巴基笑起来，起身送泽莫离开。电视里正在放传奇大亨霍华德·史塔克最终由失踪认定为死亡的新闻，史蒂夫没看到这些，他早就上楼了。他忙不迭回到自己的房间，锁上房门。  
史蒂夫将自己扔在床上，小心翼翼脱掉裤子。他分开腿，伸手试着从身体里将那个东西取出来。他两条腿抖个不停，根本站不稳，那个东西——那个跳蛋在他身体里放了至少有一个小时，他猜，或者更长时间。他将手指伸进体内，试了好几次才勾到那个小小的绳套，然后将跳蛋拖出来。那玩意儿离开体内还在跳，在床上滚来滚去。  
他松了一口气，被过度填满的地方隐隐作痛。他判断托尼没有霍华德好应付，以后的日子可能不会好过。霍华德实际上是个很好的人，见多识广，风趣幽默，在床上还算温柔。他能遇到霍华德这种Sugar Daddy绝对是他的幸运，他相信这一点。与霍华德共处并不觉得时间难熬，相反，和霍华德那样成熟睿智的长辈呆在一起，年轻的史蒂夫倒是常常感到受益良多。

这时手机响了，是托尼发来的短信。  
——你把它拿出来了？

——嗯。

——我好像没允许你拿出来，Baby。

——对不起，Daddy。  
史蒂夫放下手机。他认命拿起那个跳蛋，大张开腿，想重新塞回去。但那里明显肿了，跳蛋尺寸有点大。他试了好几次，都没有成功。最后只能重新涂了点润滑剂，狠心坐下去，并把它一口气推到最深处。那个跳蛋的频率突然被加大了，疯狂挤压着他的肠壁。  
史蒂夫拼命合上腿，想躺在床上强忍过去，但敲门声突然响了。

史蒂夫慌慌张张套上衣物去开门，巴基站在门外，手里举着一盘苹果馅饼。  
“宵夜。”

史蒂夫拿起一块，点点头表示感谢，接着他就想把巴基推出门去。巴基狐疑地看着他，史蒂夫胡乱找了个借口，关上房门。然后又趴回到床上，深深喘了一口气。他可不能让巴基发现他在外面找Sugar Daddy，按巴基的脾气，准会把他打得满地找牙。  
你怎么能做这么丢人的事，巴基肯定会这么骂他。

巴基是他最好的朋友，史蒂夫想，他不能让巴基发现真相然后对他大失所望。当然，巴基不是他男朋友，他们只是住在一起。巴基从小就是布鲁克林最受欢迎的男孩，现在也超级有异性缘。  
肠道里跳动的那玩意儿终于停下来，与此同时，手机响了。  
——现在可以拿出来了，Baby。

——是，Daddy。  
他老老实实地回答说。他感觉两条大腿痉挛不止，他都快没力气将那玩意儿掏出来。

但是手机又响了。  
——你不拿出来，是想再享受一次吗，Baby？

——对不起，Daddy。  
史蒂夫沮丧地回复道。最后那玩意儿终于再次从体内取出来了，并且不再震颤，史蒂夫害怕它的震颤。他将这个小玩意小心收好，放进书包里，他现任Sugar Daddy说不定下次还会用。

 

实际上这个傍晚他们什么事也没办，除了托尼放了这颗跳蛋在他屁股里。从Zigzag咖啡店出来，史蒂夫被强压上车，车径直开到了医院。对，是医院，他在那里被抽血和接受一系列检查。有钱人什么都不怕，除了怕死。托尼要看到他的体检报告，再决定要不要继续和他做交易。史蒂夫和霍华德蜜糖派对规则很简单，除了史蒂夫上课和打工时间，其他时间随叫随到；霍华德只给史蒂夫支付每年四万三千美金的学费，除此之外不负责任何其他费用，不买礼物，不请吃晚饭；史蒂夫每年成绩必须达到全A。史蒂夫觉得这很划算，等于轻轻松松赚到学费，不影响自己上学，也不影响在快餐店打工赚生活费。  
不过那位亿万富翁——托尼·史塔克听说了史蒂夫和自己父亲之间的游戏规则，同样感到很划算，并在心里想，真不愧是他那位白手起家的爹地，绝不多花一分钱。当然，托尼同样一个子儿也不打算便宜史蒂夫，他有权继承这些。他是个不折不扣的商人，霍华德已经支付了史蒂夫这一年的学费，而这一年才过了一半。史蒂夫要么退钱，要么继续履行合同。

史蒂夫无暇再想这些事情，或者顾忌身体的不适。他重新坐起来，翻出书包，取出画稿。他跳下床，支起画架，用油画刀开始调配颜色。他还有作业要完成，明天是最后期限。而这时手机又响了，不是短信，是电话。  
接通后，史蒂夫听出是托尼身边的一个保镖的声音。  
“嘿，小子，”对方说，“你的体检报告出来了。你明天下午六点去老板那里，他要验货。”

“我要去哪见他？”

“到时我开车来学校接你。”

“不，别来学校，我求你，”史蒂夫赶紧说，“在八大道地铁入口站来接我，行吗，六点钟。”

电话那头没声响，片刻之后是他那位新任Sugar Daddy托尼的声音响起来。  
“我Daddy平时是在哪里玩你？”

史蒂夫报了一个地址，那是位于上东区的一栋联排别墅。电话那头又没声音了。对方没有挂断，史蒂夫不好先挂断。他听到里边声响隐隐约约，似乎是托尼问秘书这间房子还在吗，接着高声吩咐那就买回来。  
这时似乎有人注意到电话话筒没挂好，重新挂断，声音消失了。

4.  
史蒂夫披着浴袍从浴室里走出来，金发半湿。托尼靠坐在床上，夹杂在一堆靠枕中，拿着手机兴致勃勃地玩Pokemon，根本没抬头看他。史蒂夫不敢开口打扰托尼，他走到窗边，往下看，那辆半旧的德国大众跑车还停在楼下车库，但车主和这栋房子的主人再也不会回来了。  
史蒂夫一直猜测霍华德是美国航空或者联合航空公司的中高层，因为霍华德自称是个飞行员和工程师。他非常健谈，讲起话来滔滔不绝。史蒂夫还记得对方得意地掀开跑车车盖，向史蒂夫展示他自己改装的K型发动机，并炫耀说这是世界上最好最快的汽车发动机，甩其他跑车一大截。  
不过，每当霍华德载着史蒂夫从布鲁克林来上东区、在路上遭遇堵车时，史蒂夫就拿这个取笑他。  
史蒂夫说，瞧，你的跑车比自行车还慢。  
霍华德不以为然地回应，别着急，小伙子，我另有像飞机一样会飞的跑车。  
史蒂夫说，还有像船一样的飞机？  
霍华德大笑说，对，像船一样的飞机。

史蒂夫小心在床脚坐下，托尼仍然没抬眼看他。这个金发年轻人转动视线，最终停留在床头柜的照片上。那是年轻的霍华德，非常年轻，可能和现在的史蒂夫差不多大，扛着猎枪，站在一堆破铜烂铁当中。  
天哪，小伙子，那可不是破铜烂铁，霍华德纠正他说，那是我的博士毕业论文。我怕被人当废品收了，得每天扛枪守着我的财宝。

史蒂夫将照片翻过来，背面是另一张。霍华德和一位漂亮女士站在一起，女士怀里抱着穿裙子的婴儿，这是霍华德的家庭照。不过，霍华德告诉他，妻子去世多年，自己和孩子完全闹翻。  
“我以为他有个女儿，”史蒂夫拿着照片说，“你小时候穿着裙子。”

托尼抬腿踢了史蒂夫一脚，但他仍然没有放下手里的Pokemon，只是厉声说。  
“脱掉浴袍。”

史蒂夫老老实实照做了，内裤也脱下来，扔到一边。他乖乖站在床沿，没吭声。这次托尼的注意力不由得从手机屏幕里的皮卡丘转移到眼前的金发大学生身上。他伸脚搭上史蒂夫，脚趾从对方的胸肌磨蹭到马甲线。  
“你身材不错，”托尼赞赏地说，“请私教练过吗？”

“没有，”史蒂夫说，“常去工地里搬砖。”

托尼嗤笑了一声，史蒂夫可不是在开玩笑，他说的是事实。接着托尼又问：  
“你会什么？”

史蒂夫一时没反应过来，径直说：  
“画画，搬砖，开大卡车。”

托尼警告式踢了史蒂夫一脚。  
“我问床技。”

这个问题直白得史蒂夫不知该如何回答，他沉默了一阵，最后小声说：  
“Daddy让我做什么，我就做什么。”  
他说的是事实，在认识霍华德之前，他正反面都是处男。他什么也不会，他们第一次约会，霍华德就把他带到这间卧室里。这个金发大学生知道要发生什么，蜜糖派对的实质就是金钱和肉体交易。但该死的，他不知道怎么取悦对方，这可能比画画、搬砖或者开大卡车难多了。他傻傻躺在床上，解开浴袍。  
霍华德看出他的窘迫，大笑着伸手把他拉起来。

托尼勾起脚，示意史蒂夫靠近。但是当托尼拿出一盒崭新的跳蛋时，史蒂夫差点想逃开，跳窗他都愿意。  
“不用开新的，Daddy，”史蒂夫指了指书包，“上次那个我还留着。”

“我不知道你这么喜欢跳蛋，你可以留着自己玩，”托尼撕开包装盒，说，“对我来说，这种东西就是一次性。”

一次性用完就扔、会不会很浪费？这种念头在史蒂夫脑海里一闪而过，但他无暇顾及这些。托尼抹了一点润滑剂，毫不留情地将跳蛋挤进了他屁股里。这次跳蛋像一颗巧克力糖，尺寸比上次小很多，进入很容易，而且材质也很软，不会像上次那样，撑开内壁，卡得难受。

托尼猛然打开遥控开关，史蒂夫不由得张嘴呻吟了一声，接着强行将声音咽下去了。跳蛋的马力比上次强劲得多，史蒂夫觉得它四处撞击。他偷偷看了一眼包装盒，上面写着跳跳糖。

“口活你会吗？”托尼问。

史蒂夫点点头，接着开口说：  
“有……”  
托尼把跳蛋频率开小了一些，那使得他说话不那么费劲。  
“有什么要求吗，Daddy？”

“我Daddy是怎么教你做的，你就照做。”

托尼重新拿起手机，进入Pokemon。史蒂夫跪在他双腿中间，解开皮带，拉下拉链，将那个部位完全含在嘴里。他的口腔温暖湿热，舌尖舔舐着那个部位的每一道褶皱。他整个吐出，又重新含住，灿烂的金发和托尼深色的耻毛磨蹭在一起。他睫毛轻颤，面孔天真，然而动作熟练。他显然被完全调教过，由一张白纸被教成这样子。看起来是那种不求甚解、却异常勤奋的学生，他的调教者说什么，他就照做。  
托尼感到自己完全无法集中精力玩Pokemon了，他快什么都不能想了，眼前只有史蒂夫来回晃动的金发。史蒂夫察觉到他的变化，脸往前凑，连做了两个深喉。  
FXXK。  
托尼猛然手指插进对方的金发，使劲拽起来。他完全射在了史蒂夫嘴里，金发大学生松开他软掉的器官，抿住嘴唇，当着他的面，仰起脖子，将他的体液完全咽下去。接着，像打扫战场似的，把托尼双腿间仔细舔了一遍。

 

史蒂夫把这一整套做完，才抹了一下嘴角，站起身。他没法坐下，后面还塞着一颗捣乱的跳蛋，幸好速度不快，不至于无法忍耐。他只能一条腿曲在床上，休息片刻。

“你可以把它取出来了。”

“是，Daddy。”  
史蒂夫小声说。他手指勾住跳蛋留在外面的引线绳，轻轻地往外拖，直到啵地一声，完全离开他的体内。

托尼抓住史蒂夫的手臂，将他拉向自己。这位亿万富翁完全没想到自己这么快又起了反应，他将史蒂夫压到自己身下，拉高双腿，在入口磨蹭了两下，就急不可耐地冲刺了进去。他偶然抬头，扫到床头柜上霍华德的照片，不由得感慨那个老色狼真会享受人生。这个金发大学生气质纯真，身材火辣，价格还特别便宜。  
托尼保持留在史蒂夫体内的姿势，抬手脱起自己身上的T恤，胸口一道明显的疤痕显露了出来。  
史蒂夫睁大眼睛，他很难不注意到那道伤痕，那一定曾经是很重的伤势，而且靠近心脏的位置。

“那不关你事。”托尼粗声粗气地说。关霍华德·史塔克的事，他在心里想。接着他稍微退出了一点，将身下的史蒂夫翻过来，重新猛然戳进去。

 

*******************************************************

 

史蒂夫站在公寓门口，哆哆嗦嗦地掏出钥匙开门。现在已经是后半夜，寒气阵阵。托尼在他身上发泄了一次又一次，根本不愿意放过他。可是他早上还有课，必须得回来。以前霍华德就不会这样，只要他第二天早上有课，就会提前放他回家。  
房门开了。

巴基站在门口，皱着眉头看着他。  
“你跑哪去了，”巴基大声说，“打你电话也不接，雪伦等了你一整夜。”

“我……”史蒂夫他不是会找借口的男孩，结结巴巴半天，才挤出一个理由，“出去喝了几杯，我二十一岁了。”

他透过巴基的肩膀，看到雪伦坐在沙发上。雪伦·卡特是他在普瑞特艺术学院的同学，他们不在一个专业，但这个学期有共同课程。他差点忘记了，他和雪伦合作一份课程作业，明天就要交。  
史蒂夫匆匆忙忙跑上楼，翻出自己的画稿，拿下来交给雪伦。

雪伦看了看。  
“我可能会修改几笔，好和我的作品看起来像一个系列，你介意吗？”

“可以的，”史蒂夫说，“真对不起。”

雪伦将两份画稿摆在地上，审视了几分钟。接着拿起喷枪，各添了几笔，让色彩富有连续性。

巴基以泡咖啡的名义，将史蒂夫拉到了厨房。他塞了二十块钱给史蒂夫。  
“待会儿送她回家，在路上请她吃宵夜，”巴基警告说，“你让她等你等到半夜。”

“我很抱歉。”

“她喜欢你，”巴基搂住史蒂夫的腰，拉近自己，压低声音说，“别像个傻瓜，你总不想一辈子当处男吧。”


	3. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(5)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(5)

 

5.  
史蒂夫耳朵里插着耳机，连着手机听音乐，他随意坐在学校草坪上，膝盖上搁着他的速写本。过了一会雪伦朝他跑过来，他取出耳机望着雪伦。  
“我们拿了优秀，”雪伦高兴坏了，大声说，“下午七点后所有获得优秀的作品都会在学校展厅展出，我们得去站台，每组都要介绍自己的作品。”

“那是因为沾了你的光。”史蒂夫说。

“不，是沾了你的光，”雪伦说，“我们的作品在十号台。”

史蒂夫点点头。

“我现在去上摄影课了，”雪伦招招手说，“一会见。”

  
史蒂夫望着雪伦轻快的身影渐渐跑远，他收回视线，停在自己的速写本上。他又画了一张霍华德，他记忆当中的那位长者。霍华德的意外去世让他感到异常惆怅，他应该去霍华德的墓碑前献一束花，他想。不过他并不知道霍华德的衣冠冢被安放在哪处墓园。

……他还记得第一次和霍华德见面时，对方直接去了他打工的快餐厅，点了一份优惠套餐。那天客人不多，他们就在快餐厅一边吃饭一边聊天。之后霍华德常常从他打工的地方接他，也许是因为他们显而易见的年龄差距，他在快餐厅的同事从来没有怀疑过他们之间的关系。

他画了一张他记忆中的画面。  
你看起来比照片还可爱，Baby，霍华德笑着说，我可能比你想象中还要年纪大。

  
他们不仅在纽约常常约会，史蒂夫还和霍华德一起度过了夏天中的一个月。那是在新泽西州乡下地方，天气很热。空荡荡的荒野上，矗立着一间外观简朴的房子。他以为那是霍华德度假的地方，霍华德却告诉他，那是工作的地方。确实是，再往前开一刻钟，就能看到一座小型的私人机场，稀稀拉拉停着几架大小不等的飞机。霍华德所在的研究所要再往前开一点，它和机场之间有专门的碎石路基相连。  
我会另外付你钱，Baby，霍华德说，带你来干活，不是度假。

史蒂夫每天要干很多活，各种各样的事情，比如开坦克。男孩开心极了，那实际上是一辆装载了坦克履带的大型拖车。零部件从研究所流水线下来后，要运到机场那边的组装车间进行组装。此外，他还要开拖车牵着飞机在跑道上滑行，以测试机体是否平衡，有时甚至像放风筝一样将飞机短暂地升上天空。  
霍华德还教他开飞机，不过，直到那个月结束，霍华德仍然不允许他独自驾驶一架试验型飞机升空。

我们随时会掉下去，这可是首航，戴着护目镜的霍华德说。  
可是感觉很棒，Daddy，坐在副驾驶座上的史蒂夫大声说。他朝下面看，地面已经越来越远。  
好，拉一下那个拉杆，你会感觉更棒，霍华德说。  
史蒂夫照做了，他们的飞机差点儿变成垂直。不过，他马上调整方向，机身升高后，重新变得平稳。  
你真是个聪明孩子，霍华德称赞说，简直是我教过的第二聪明学生。  
那第一呢？史蒂夫傻乎乎地问。  
霍华德笑起来，没有回答他。

  
除此之外，史蒂夫还得每天劈柴烧洗澡水，这位工程师自己住的房子居然没有电热水器。后来史蒂夫知道，霍华德需要靠劈柴暂时放空大脑，那是这个脑力工作者特殊的休息方式。他不这么做不行，他大脑转得飞快，他停不下来。

确实是，霍华德说，如果劈柴不专心的话，你就会劈到自己的脚。  
说完这句话，霍华德放下斧头，坐在树桩上，旁边的史蒂夫劈出的柴堆成了一座小山。  
不过，以后可能还是得装个电热水器，霍华德有点伤感地说，我已经快劈不动了。

  
史蒂夫也帮这位工程师处理工业垃圾，霍华德扔给他一屋子破铜烂铁，全是生锈废弃的金属零部件。  
这是真正意义上的破铜烂铁，Baby，霍华德说，你整理一下，分类回收，送进熔炉，我们或许能多打几把锋利的斧头。  
好的，Daddy。史蒂夫说。

但一周后霍华德没有看到锋利的斧头，史蒂夫挑拣出来一些零部件，组装了一件装置艺术品。史蒂夫不明白这些或者那些齿轮、履带、铁索曾经是做什么用，但他可以把它们重新排列，让它们符合艺术逻辑——结构和谐、形式对称、线条优美、富有韵律。  
霍华德显然惊呆了。

天哪，这是什么，霍华德吃惊地说。  
对不起，Daddy，史蒂夫说，我只是觉得就这么回熔炉很可惜。  
如果这是件机器的话，我得说它的力矩不对称，根本运转不起来，霍华德转过脸望着史蒂夫说，但它看起来却很好看，你真是个天才，Baby。  
你可以把它熔了，Daddy，史蒂夫腼腆地说。  
不不不，霍华德否认了这个方案。他觉得这是件典型的艺术品，因为除了好看，一无是处，但就是该死的好看。

最后霍华德提出要把这件装置艺术品焊接加固，放到研究所大厅里。史蒂夫不确定霍华德是不是真这么做了，也许只是安慰他这个年轻人的说辞。

  
……他们还有很多甜蜜的亲吻和情事，很多很多，像天边的星星那么多。  
有时候真想把你开除，Baby，霍华德说，没有你，我一天能干二十个小时，甚至更多。

  
那一个月结束后，霍华德给了史蒂夫一笔酬劳，全是现金，这样史蒂夫就不用交税。史蒂夫高兴坏了，比他去工地上搬砖划算多了，还没那么累。他差点想整个夏天都这样度过，这样开学后赚生活费的压力就不那么大，他能有更多时间画画。

我当然想继续留你干活，Baby，霍华德看出他的心思，说，但在这里工作对你的简历毫无益处，你要是学工程的，这里肯定是全美国最好的研究所。但可惜你是个可爱的艺术家，你应该去你该去的地方。  
霍华德给了他一张TBWA广告公司设计部门经理的名片，接下来的两个月史蒂夫拿到了TBWA的实习机会，他可以在那里参加客户项目，甚至拥有自己的案例作品。那种实习机会很难得，就算他是普瑞特的学生也一样。  
史蒂夫怀疑是霍华德帮他争取的，但是那个年老的飞行员、工程师在短信里否认了这一点。  
——靠你自己拿到的，Baby，霍华德在短信里写道，他们喜欢你的作品。

  
史蒂夫翻了一页，又画了一张。他不记得自己画了多少张，线条就像他的情绪一样，不受控制地从笔尖奔涌而出。直到短信响起，他才抬起头。短信是托尼发来的。  
——想捏你粉红色乳头，Baby。

——对不起，Daddy，史蒂夫丧气地回复道，我待会还有课。

——别撒谎，你今天晚上没课。

——有个展览，要去站台。

——这个理由已经用过了，Baby。

——今天真的不行，Daddy，对不起。

——车已经开到学校来了，Baby，你自己看着办。

史蒂夫合上手机，从草坪上爬起来。他当然不能让托尼来学校接他，托尼的车太招摇了，一辆比一辆招摇，各种限量版超级跑车，或是豪华加长轿车。那种顶级豪车来接像史蒂夫这样的穷学生，任何人都会联想到发生了什么。  
史蒂夫匆匆往外跑，托尼的那辆加长林肯果然已经停到离学校一步之遥的地方。他一靠近，车门就开了。史蒂夫只好上了车。

“想捏你粉红色乳头，Baby。”托尼靠坐在真皮沙发上，摇晃着酒杯说。

“只玩一会，可以吗，Daddy？”史蒂夫说，托尼给他倒了一杯香槟酒，他没有接，“今天真的不行。”

托尼盯着史蒂夫看，他疑心史蒂夫是在找借口，区区艺术学校的学生到底有什么好忙的，又不是麻省理工。再说，麻省理工的课程也不忙。史蒂夫没办法，只好脱掉外套，解开衬衣扣子。在托尼的注视下，史蒂夫开始解皮带和拉下长裤拉链。  
“就在车里玩一会，Daddy，”史蒂夫主动说，“待会儿得送我回去。”

为了让他的Sugar Daddy相信自己不是在找借口，而是真的有事，这个金发大学生拿过书包，想拿课程说明书解释给托尼看。他的速写本先掉出来了，托尼弯腰捡起来。  
——速写本上画着霍华德。  
托尼翻了一页，还是霍华德，下一页仍然是。一整本速写本几乎都是霍华德，各种各样的霍华德，戴着护目镜开飞机的霍华德，对着笔记本电脑的霍华德，喝咖啡的霍华德。这位工业大亨感觉自己平生所见过父亲的次数，可能还没有这本速写本上多。

托尼啪地一声合上速写本，甩到一边，差点砸到酒瓶。史蒂夫慌忙扶住酒瓶，飞身护住速写本，以免被酒水浸湿。这个时候轿车刚开上布鲁克林大桥，托尼突然摇下车窗，抓起史蒂夫的衣物，扔了出去。  
“去下城区。”托尼吩咐司机。

  
车开得飞快，两边景物不停倒退。直到停到下城区的一处低层公寓车库里，这里与布鲁克林隔河相望。托尼先下车，史蒂夫不肯下车，手捏成拳头。他和托尼在车厢里一句话都没说，更什么也没做。这个金发年轻人出生在一个贫寒的单亲家庭，但今天的遭遇仍然是他有生之年所受过的最大侮辱。  
托尼站在车外，拉史蒂夫下车。他根本拉不动，天天练拳击的亿万富翁不是工地搬砖的大学生较量力气的对手。

“哈皮。”托尼松开手，去喊自己的保镖兼司机。

史蒂夫纹丝不动，他不害怕这个。他已经看准了，今天托尼只带了哈皮一个保镖。两个保镖自己肯定毫无胜算，但一个保镖他还是敢试试身手。

哈皮从驾驶座绕下来，看了看自己的老板，又看了看老板杵在车上的甜心宝贝。他脱下外套，递给史蒂夫，并且说：  
“直接从车库进，别担心，这里没人。”

  
*******************************************************

  
雪伦站在展示大厅十号台前，她换了妆容和服装，好和自己的作品更相配。但她仍然有点紧张，今天不是一般的学生作品展示，学校刚举行了一场大型现代艺术会议，很多业界名人都在，他们显然会对这里正在举办的学生展览颇感兴趣。她很想抓住这个机会来表现自己的才华，其他学生肯定也是这样想的。  
但雪伦有点担忧扫了一眼对面，……史蒂夫还没有来。她给史蒂夫打了无数个电话，发了无数个短信，一切就和上周一晚上一样，都如同石沉大海，毫无回音。她掏出手机，决定给巴基打个电话问问。

电话还没有接通，史蒂夫就来了。雪伦高兴地和他打起了招呼。  
“对不起，我来迟了一点，”史蒂夫歉意连连地说，“我不小心把番茄酱泼翻在身上，只能回家重新换衣服。”

“你去过史塔克工业的未来博览会？”雪伦指着史蒂夫身上T恤，问，“那你运气真好，这件T恤要抽奖才能抽到。”

史蒂夫低头去看自己身上T恤印花，那确实印着史塔克工业未来博览会字样。  
“不是，别人送我的，”他说，“不就一件T恤吗，还要抽奖？”

“据说造飞机的碳纤材料，耐水洗，耐火烧，夜晚发荧光，还可以温感变色。”

“得了吧，一件T恤而已。”史蒂夫不以为然地说。这时有参观者走过来，他们俩马上专心投入到工作当中。直到参观者离开，他们才松了一口气，换了个姿势，继续站着，准备下一场售卖自己。

  
什么也没发生，史蒂夫想。托尼进门后，径直坐电梯上楼，再也没出现。他留在一楼，冲了个澡，哈皮帮他找了几件简单衣物，然后开车送他回普瑞特。

「你是不是惹老板生气了？」送史蒂夫回布鲁克林的路上，哈皮和他聊起了天，「老板平时不这样。」

「我不知道。」史蒂夫说。

「钓到我们老板算你运气好，全纽约的明星、模特们都想钓我们老板，哪怕是玩玩，」哈皮说，「他又有钱，又帅，又超级大方。只要能让他高兴，他就撒钱，他的床伴各个都能拿很多。你知道老头子啦，他在这方面就特别抠门，又不舍得多花钱，又总想泡最辣的妞。别提了，江湖上流传的尴尬段子太多了。」

「……」

「把他哄高兴，Baby，我们也跟着沾光，」哈皮说，「你可以让他给你买辆跑车开着玩，不过最好让他给你买房，纽约不管哪里的房你都能赚翻。」

  
*******************************************************

  
哈皮敲了一下工作室的门，回来复命。  
“送他回学校了，老板。”

隔着玻璃门，他们的老板正对着电脑屏幕工作，根本没搭理他。端着咖啡走过来的秘书小辣椒对哈皮做了个“别打扰他”的手势，哈皮点点头，他拉过小辣椒，小声说：  
“你也小心点，他心情不好。”

不过，小辣椒不害怕老板心情不好。托尼敢给她脸色看，她就敢对着托尼甩脸色。公司里公认，原来的老板霍华德极难相处，相较之下，现在的老板托尼好相处得多。  
但她天然地对老板“心情不好”的八卦感兴趣，哈皮正要附在她耳边跟她讲今天的难堪。

那边托尼推开门，瞪了他们一眼。  
“我快渴死了，咖啡呢。”

  
托尼端着咖啡，踢翻椅子，径直坐在书桌上办公。霍华德留下的产业远比他想象的要多，老头子从史塔克工业被迫退休后，能量仍然很大，一刻没闲着。到处都有投资，到处都有项目在运转。要是再给他十年，说不定这个疯狂的男人会再造一个史塔克帝国出来。  
屏幕上数据流由红变绿，密码破译了。

托尼按下回车，霍华德电脑上的数据开始被传输。他父亲做事有条不紊，文件分门别类，他不用费什么劲就能找到自己想要的资料。他本来全神贯注在工作上，霍华德留下的有几个项目他判断大有前景，决定继续加大投资。  
但是他突然停下来，有个文件夹上写着Sugar Baby。

哈，托尼在心里想，这个老不修。

文件夹里的内容毫不意外，全是史蒂夫单独的床照，或者霍华德和史蒂夫在一起的床照，还有一些视频。全部都不是偷拍，史蒂夫毫不保留地看着镜头，甚至主动对着镜头展示自己，还笑得很甜。  
这到底有什么好看的，自己应该把文件夹关掉，托尼想，但他还是手滑点开了视频。也许因为同样一位金发男人，在陪伴托尼时，就是各种找借口离开、各种不情愿、表情冷漠，甚至嘲讽脸。

 

那天晚些时候，给托尼续咖啡的小辣椒少见地挨了老板的讽刺和白眼。  
他真的心情很不好，非常非常不好，小辣椒向总裁身边所有工作人员群发了警告，最好别现在找他办事，他会炸。


	4. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(6)

6.  
“史蒂夫，你男朋友来接你下班。”

快餐厅经理站在门口，对着正在厨房忙碌的金发大学生大声喊道。史蒂夫带着橡胶手套，正在冲洗水槽。他吓了一大跳，差点碰碎水槽旁边的盘子。他慌张脱下手套，跑出去看。巴基站在大堂，靠着点餐台，冲他挥挥手。  
史蒂夫这才松了一口气，他擦了一下额头上的汗，对经理说：  
“我马上就洗完了，”史蒂夫指着巴基说，“还有，他不是我男朋友。”

五分钟后，换下工作服的史蒂夫重新从厨房出来。经理照例把今天没卖完的炸鸡送了他一盒，他端着炸鸡，和巴基并肩往外走。外边有点冷，他们俩索性先坐在餐厅外的长椅上，一齐趁热分享炸鸡。

“你今天怎么跑来了，”史蒂夫喂了巴基一块鸡块，“你不在家休息吗？”

“我待会要去九头蛇上班，我怕你回来找不到我，干脆我先来找你。”

“你现在怎么可能上台表演？”

“不是去做表演，九头蛇那边出了大事，”巴基把最后一块鸡块让给了史蒂夫，“泽莫让我晚上去帮忙面试和培训新人，他会付我钱。”  
九头蛇夜店ACE、外号黑寡妇的娜塔莎“叛逃”到了竞争对手神盾俱乐部，这种恶意挖墙脚的行径无异于宣战。

“恩，”史蒂夫收起空盒，扔进垃圾箱里，“那你给我打个电话就好了，这么冷，你还跑过来多辛苦，我们俩又没车。”

“我打了，然后发现你的手机落在家里，”巴基掏出史蒂夫的手机，塞到对方口袋里，“你可真马虎。”

史蒂夫不好意思地笑笑，他解下围巾，给巴基戴上，两个人起身朝外走去。巴基不知道的是，史蒂夫今天有意不带手机。托尼上周去日内瓦开会，今天会回纽约。史蒂夫现在连和托尼发短信聊骚都觉得烦躁不安。不过，巴基说得对，要是史蒂夫下班后发现巴基不在家，准会急得团团转。

快餐厅经理正在打烊，他看着史蒂夫和巴基离开的身影，摇了摇头。他怀疑是不是史蒂夫怕他有偏见，才不肯承认有男朋友，或者是这两个年轻人已经结婚，毕竟纽约结个婚比吃顿饭还便宜。

  
*******************************************************

  
史蒂夫收起画架，看了看时间，这时已经是后半夜。他戴上头盔，骑上摩托车，出门去九头蛇接巴基下班。他一路开到纽约下东区地狱广场，这里夜店云集，霓虹闪烁。不过，再喧闹的派对也会有门庭冷落的时候，接近四点，大大小小的酒吧都在准备打烊。

九头蛇夜店彩灯标志明明灭灭，张牙舞爪，白头鹰标志的神盾俱乐部就开在它对面，像在十字路口虎视眈眈的鹰与蛇。史蒂夫开过去时，一个兔女郎跑出来，差点和他撞上，幸亏史蒂夫刹车及时。兔女郎回头看了一眼，竟然是雪伦。两个人都愣住了。画着浓妆、戴着兔耳的雪伦肩上披着大衣，隐约可见里面的兔女郎比基尼，看起来和平时清新干练的学生风格大相径庭。

雪伦尴尬透了，转身想跑。她在神盾俱乐部打工赚生活费，成人夜店女招待可比一般餐厅服务生赚钱来得多、来得快。

“很可爱，”史蒂夫主动说，他在自己头上比了一个耳朵的手势，“你在神盾打工？”

“赚点零花钱，”雪伦说，“你来这里喝酒还是打工。”

“我接巴基下班。”史蒂夫指了指身后的九头蛇。

“嗯。”雪伦点点头。

“我，”史蒂夫的手悬停在雪伦头上，“我能摸一下你的耳朵吗？我是说，看起来有点可爱。”

 

 

  
巴基正站在九头蛇二楼露台上，手上拿着一杯酒，和他的前同事、外号“交叉骨”的布洛克·朗姆洛边喝酒边聊天。  
“今天来面试的一个都不行，”巴基感慨说，“跟以前的不能比。”

布洛克点点头。  
“说不定像样的都被隔壁先挖走了。你听说了吗，赌场那边客户经理带着优质客户资源一起跳槽神盾。”

“那没办法，娜塔莎都走了，听说神盾又开高薪又给股份，打动了她。”

“你男朋友来了，巴基。”布洛克指着楼下，大声说。

“他不是我男朋友。”巴基笑笑，他靠着栏杆朝下看，史蒂夫正和一位穿着神盾制服的兔女郎站在街心说话。他眼尖，马上认出那是雪伦。

“要是我男朋友扔下我，去和兔女郎调情，我也会否认他是我男友的。”

听到布洛克的取笑，巴基一边拿出手机发短信，一边顺驴下坡地说：  
“男朋友太多了，认不过来。”  
他发完短信，收起手机，伸手搭在布洛克肩上。  
“好啦，你开车送我回家？这里反正打烊了，到我家再喝一杯？”

“怎么，纪念你的失恋？”  
布洛克开玩笑地说，两个人一起笑起来。

 

 

坐在九头蛇办公室里喝酒的经理泽莫和老板红骷髅就远没有外边两个小员工来得轻松自在。红骷髅是九头蛇实际所有者的外号，他的脸烧伤过。他眉头紧皱，看着这个月的财务流水。

“我尽力了，”泽莫主动说，“对面逼得太狠了。”

“把娜塔莎放走仍然是你的责任，泽莫，”红骷髅说，“她可是精心培养的摇钱树。”

泽莫尴尬地笑笑，两个人沉默了几分钟，红骷髅重新开口。  
“神盾拿到一笔风投，所以最近疯狂扩张，到处占领地盘。他们想把我们挤垮，再低价收购。”

“……”

“不过据我所知，这笔钱快花完了，”红骷髅冷笑着说，“要不然就让他们盲目扩张，再资金断链。”

“他们的生意还过得去，”泽莫小心翼翼地说，“虽然花钱多，但还能拆东墙，补西墙。”

“那就让他们把店开满后，再关门休息几天，”红骷髅捏了捏桌上的文件，看了泽莫一眼，压低声音说，“去找皮尔斯。”

泽莫心领神会，小声回应。  
“整治纽约夜店低俗风气？”

这两个男人一齐笑起来，彼此心照不宣地碰了一下酒杯。

“这边都快没人了，”红骷髅又说，“巴基的伤好了吗？”

“他以后都上不了舞台，”泽莫如实回答，“他腰和背都受了重伤，不止摔伤胳膊。”

“那有点可惜，布洛克顶替不了他，”红骷髅无不遗憾地摇摇头，接着他像记起什么，“我记得巴基的男朋友长得不错，让他来试试？”

泽莫认为史蒂夫外形条件很好，但没有风情，不适合夜店工作。不过，他当然不会这样回应老板，而是附和道。  
“好。”

 

 

  
神盾俱乐部门口停着一辆悍马，车里的人同样都端着酒杯，上等香槟香气四溢。神盾俱乐部经理弗瑞一只手随意搭在方向盘上，回头看坐在后排的娜塔莎和托尼。他满意地看到托尼的手从后座靠垫，移到娜塔莎大腿上。

托尼脸上带着笑，心里却不怎么高兴。他刚从日内瓦开全球经济会议回来，还没来得及休息，就被弗瑞堵在这里谈生意。他父亲霍华德以前是神盾创始人之一，三年前因为其他合伙人陆续去世，霍华德从合伙人继承人手上低价买回股份，一下子成了第一大股东，又拉到一笔风投，注进神盾俱乐部。  
霍华德一去世，这笔股份自然落到托尼手上。托尼一眼就看出，神盾这边业绩看上去好看，都是前期烧钱烧出来的，支撑不了多久。再加上他本人对娱乐业毫无兴趣，他虽然从年轻时候起就是夜店大咖，但他只是纯玩，从不参与任何夜店经营。他父亲霍华德与他相反，认为泡夜店纯属浪费时间和金钱，却看准娱乐业一本万利，适合原始资本积累。

托尼拿到霍华德留下的股份，最好能找个冤大头，忽悠着把股份高价卖出去。如果找不到这种傻瓜接盘，托尼就准备低价随便卖了，趁早脱身。神盾俱乐部还在扩张，钱窟窿填不完，又容易招惹黑白道上麻烦摆不平。身为史塔克工业总裁的托尼赚钱的项目太多了，不值得为这点利益分心。  
经理弗瑞一听出托尼想甩锅抽身就急了，刚跳槽的娜塔莎更着急，要是九头蛇那边趁这机会低价入股，控制住神盾，那还了得？弗瑞害怕换了幕后老板，个人事业付诸东流，娜塔莎还要担心自己的身家性命。两个人都拼命想稳住金主托尼，让他继续持有神盾股份，给神盾投钱。

托尼喝着香槟，一边陪身边的娜塔莎聊骚，一边听弗瑞吹嘘神盾的业绩和前景。他不由得感到头昏脑涨，到处都是伸手要钱，他在心里感叹道。他抬起眼睛，突然注意到前方街心，一个金发男人正在和一位兔女郎亲吻。两边距离不到十码，细节一览无遗。

弗瑞也注意到了，他指着史蒂夫问娜塔莎。  
“那是九头蛇前ACE‘冬日战士’的男朋友吧。”

娜塔莎点点头。  
“对，是他男友，他们交往很久了。”

“他外形条件真不错，”弗瑞感慨说，“如果能把他拉来神盾训练训练，说不定能上ACE，这里还缺个拿得出手的男ACE。”

“可以一试，他缺钱，”娜塔莎说，她刻意不提泽莫对史蒂夫缺少风情的评价，“还可以顺带把他在九头蛇男友挖来做编舞。”

“那就把他拉来神盾吧，”托尼的手从娜塔莎大腿上收回去，伸到西装口袋里拿手机，“把他拉来我就投钱。”

弗瑞和娜塔莎愣了一下，接着一齐点了点头。

 

 

 

史蒂夫和雪伦站在十字街心聊了几句，准备离开。巴基的短信就是那个时候传来的，他翻开一看。  
——抓住机会，史蒂夫，你去送雪伦回家，布洛克会送我回家。

史蒂夫怀疑巴基是不是误会了什么，总是让他抓住机会。他觉得雪伦经常来神盾上班，应该可以自己回去，他宁愿和巴基一起回家。但他那样做，巴基肯定会骂他一整天，数落他顽冥不化。  
也可能巴基和布洛克一段时候没见，想喝酒说说话，他想。

史蒂夫合上手机，对雪伦表示自己可以送她回去。  
“不过，”史蒂夫拍拍摩托车后车座，“坐摩托车可能会很冷。”

“可你不是来接男朋友下班吗？”雪伦迟疑地问。

“他同事说送他回去，”史蒂夫回答说，接着他意识到什么，纠正说，“巴基不是我男友。”

“真的吗？”雪伦雀跃了，她大胆拉住史蒂夫的围巾，踮脚吻了对方一下，“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫没有表现出任何回应，只是另取了一个头盔递给雪伦。他一手扶着摩托车，低头忙着给巴基发短信。  
——那我送她回家。你的腰和背疼吗，回去别跟布洛克喝酒了，吃点药上床睡觉。

发完这条短信，史蒂夫才跨坐上摩托车，后座的雪伦伸手环抱住他。这时手机响了，他以为是巴基回了短信，急忙低头去看。  
但那却是托尼发来的短信。  
——我回纽约了，Baby。


	5. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(7)

7.  
摩托车转了一个弯，稳稳在公寓楼下停住。雪伦下了车，取下头盔还给史蒂夫。  
“谢谢你，史蒂夫，我本来应该请你上楼喝杯热咖啡，”雪伦主动说，“但我猜你准会拒绝。”

确实是，一路上史蒂夫都显得心神不宁。史蒂夫的手机响个不停，他不得不开一会就将车停靠在路旁，低头发完短信，再上路。有人催得很急，雪伦想，肯定是巴基。她不相信史蒂夫关于巴基不是他男友的托辞，他们俩准是一对。实际上，在她去史蒂夫家见到巴基的那次，她就认定了这点。

“不用谢，”史蒂夫说，他将手机收回口袋，他连婉拒雪伦的邀请都忘记了，直接说，“下次包装设计课上见。”

雪伦有点遗憾地看着他，这个女孩再次吻了一下这个忙碌男人的脸颊，才挥挥手，转身上楼。史蒂夫稳住摩托车，一直等雪伦的公寓亮起灯和看到雪伦站在窗前向他招手，他才踩下油门，车身一转，疾驰出去。

但史蒂夫并没有回他和巴基居住的布什维克街区，摩托车只是绕到雪伦所在的公寓楼背面，就停下来了。托尼的司机哈皮奉命来接史蒂夫，他摇下车窗，朝史蒂夫吹了声口哨。  
“你可真不赖，”哈皮扶着方向盘，说，“那是你的妞？”

“瞎扯什么，”史蒂夫先将摩托车扛上哈皮开来的悍马，自己再登上车座，“她是我同学。”

“哈，”哈皮显然不相信史蒂夫的说辞，“你可小心点，别让老板知道。”

“……”

车载对讲机里传来托尼的秘书小辣椒的声音，问哈皮是否接到史蒂夫，以及什么时候回。哈皮回答后，又和小辣椒开了几句玩笑，才关掉通讯。  
“看来老板要你要得很急，”哈皮说，“他挺喜欢你。”

史蒂夫没有回答他，巴基的短信传过来，问他是否送雪伦到家，以及一定要抓住机会上去喝杯热咖啡。他不知道如何回复巴基，只好含糊地回应了一句到了，自己要晚回。

“真羡慕你，你中学时代绝对超受女孩欢迎，”哈皮一边开车，一边和后面的史蒂夫聊天，“你肯定是橄榄球队四分卫。”

“不是。”

“可你长着一张四分卫的脸，身材也像。”

“没有，我以前个头很矮，他们不带我玩儿。”  
史蒂夫简单地回答说。老实说，这个金发大男孩从来没体会到受女孩欢迎、被女孩包围的待遇。直到十一年级，他都是学校里最矮最瘦的男生。十二年级时，老师推荐他交换到一所艺术高中，他在那边花了九个月时间准备申请大学的作品。那一年他个头长得飞快，等他回来，就没人认识他了。史蒂夫不在乎别人眼光的变化，他有巴基就够了。巴基是他这个瘦小孱弱男孩最好的朋友、甚至唯一的朋友，是他的兄长，他的保护伞，让他免于校园欺凌。

哈皮加大油门，凌晨的纽约道路通畅，车开得飞快，很快就抵达托尼在下城区的豪华公寓。

  
*******************************************************

  
托尼正在公寓顶层餐厅和娜塔莎共进晚餐。娜塔莎奉弗瑞之命来陪伴神盾局的大金主，不过，她早就看出托尼心神不宁，对她敷衍了事，席间托尼还频频查看手机，指尖按个不停。  
“看来史塔克先生另外有约会，”娜塔莎笑着说，“真是大忙人。”

“不忙。”托尼笑着说。  
他将手机屏幕亮给娜塔莎，上面显示着Pokemon的界面，一只皮卡丘扭来扭去。

哈，娜塔莎在心里冷笑了一下，看来托尼不仅很忙，还不愿意让别人知道他在忙什么。

手机铃声再次响起，托尼扫了一眼，放松地靠上椅背。这是结束晚餐送客的讯号，娜塔莎马上拿起自己的手袋，主动提出离开。她开车刚离开托尼的公寓，就看到一辆悍马朝公寓车库开过去。  
果然有人来了，她想，她好奇地放慢车速。悍马进入车库后，司机先下车，为后座乘客开门。车库的门徐徐关上，娜塔莎从后视镜里只来得及看到一抹耀眼的金发。  
绅士喜爱金发女郎，娜塔莎想，那位工业大亨有足够实力网罗全世界最美最辣的金发女郎们为他开脱衣派对。不过，奇怪的是，娜塔莎竟然觉得那头金发有点眼熟，像是在哪见过。

  
哈皮只把史蒂夫送进电梯，按了密码后就离开了。电梯直接带史蒂夫上楼，直到重新开门。史蒂夫进入的这一整层看起来都是卧室，气派非凡。纽约的天空还没有亮，巨大的观景窗外是一片漆黑，只有零星灯光闪烁。按照惯例，史蒂夫先去浴室冲了个澡。等他换上浴袍出来时，托尼已经坐在床上等他。  
“到这里来，Baby。”托尼拍拍身边。

史蒂夫顺从地照做了，托尼手伸进浴袍里，抚摸史蒂夫的胸口。史蒂夫天赋异禀的粉红色乳头向来是托尼最喜欢的部位之一，每次必然会被蹂躏到又红又肿。  
托尼放下酒杯，空出另一只手搂住史蒂夫，隔着衣料揉捏后腰。他对这只Sugar Baby颇为满意，史蒂夫有一具完美好身材，哪里都很适合下手。

托尼本来要讲几句调情的话语，史蒂夫先开口了。  
“Daddy，我什么时候可以回去？”

托尼皱起眉头，这向来是史蒂夫最关心和唯一关心的问题。  
“你不是今天没课吗，也不用去打工。”

“我得出去写生，Daddy。”

“你留在这里也能写生，Baby，”托尼拍拍史蒂夫的屁股，“需要任何画具都可以给你准备。”

史蒂夫停了一会，小声说：  
“我得出去写生，Daddy，户外写生，那是课程作业。”

托尼的手从史蒂夫身上离开，重新拿起酒杯。  
“那你就屁股夹着跳蛋出去写生，Baby，”他冷酷地说，“你想去纽约任何地方都行，让哈皮开车送你去。”

这只金发Sugar Baby不敢再纠缠这个话题，停了一会，才闷闷地说：  
“对不起，Daddy。”

托尼饮尽杯中香槟，他们今天难得有一整天时间消耗。他打算带史蒂夫出去买点礼物，换几身行头。这只金发宝贝每次都穿得又穷又土。然后再带他去高级餐厅吃顿饭，小辣椒已经订了餐台，在纽约MOMA艺术中心附近。如果饭后还有雅兴，不急于进行床上运动，他们可以去MOMA看画展。  
当然，在这一切之前，他得先享受一顿他的Sugar Baby。托尼认为有必要给史蒂夫一点教训，尤其在今天听说他另有男友、以及看到他和兔女郎亲吻后。

史蒂夫起身，脱掉浴袍和内裤，扔在椅子上。他浑身赤裸地坐回托尼身边，忐忑不安。偌大的卧室很安静，托尼撕开跳蛋包装袋的声音把他吓了一大跳。他不由得交叠起双腿，浑身紧绷。  
但身体的抗拒没有用，史蒂夫是托尼Daddy的蜜糖宝贝，Daddy有权在床上对他为所欲为。托尼按住他的膝盖，打开双腿，在他紧闭的后穴按压了一圈，便将涂满润滑的跳蛋塞了进去。跳蛋很小，乖乖呆在里面没有动，只造成了些微的不适。

“主动点，Baby。”托尼说。

史蒂夫偏过脸，吻了托尼。嘴唇分开后，史蒂夫的舌尖滑过托尼精心修剪的小胡子，从上唇到下巴。他分开腿，跪坐在托尼身上，一边亲吻，一边帮托尼解开领带和衬衣。他的亲吻从敞开的衣领一路往下，他俯下身，解开托尼的皮带，拉下拉链。托尼的下半身已经起了反应，史蒂夫扯下丝质内裤的束缚后，那个肿胀充血的部位跳出来，差点砸到史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫用口腔包住托尼的那个部位，一边吞吐着做口活，一只手则往自己身后探去。他往自己臀缝里抹上润滑剂，用手指为自己开拓后穴。

史蒂夫床技尚可，并没有他外表看起来那么青涩。看来是霍华德那个老不修调教有方，托尼忍不住酸溜溜地想。他拉下史蒂夫留在身后的手，改为用自己的手指去扩张。托尼沾满润滑剂的手指在史蒂夫身后旋转，搔刮肠壁，指尖不时碰触到先前埋在里面的跳蛋。史蒂夫已经没再给他做口活，他稍微拉高史蒂夫的腰，好让手指能插入更深。

托尼推着跳蛋在里面按压了一下，史蒂夫立刻弓起腰，呻吟了一声。托尼多碰触几次，史蒂夫抖得更厉害，只能靠手臂撑在托尼两边来支持自己。他原本软绵的下半身部位也抬起头，和托尼发硬发疼的地方磨蹭到一起。这只金发宝贝是个床上尤物，身体敏感，经不起一点挑逗，而且只靠后面的刺激就能抵达高潮。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，身体轻颤。他身下的托尼已经坐起来，抽出手指，改为扣住他的腰。史蒂夫微微睁开眼睛，托尼的那个部位正顶在他下半身的入口，随时破门而入。  
“Daddy，”史蒂夫小声提醒，“那个，……跳蛋还在里边。”

托尼按住他的腰，将他猛然往下一拽。托尼毫不留情地一口气完全插入他，撑开内壁，那颗跳蛋也随之被压迫到更深的地方。史蒂夫稍微适应了托尼埋在身体里的尺寸后，试着自己上下移动了几下，接着他就被绝望和惊慌包围了。  
那颗跳蛋开始动了。  
每当托尼向前推进时，跳蛋就不再震颤。它只是温顺地被推挤到肠道深处。而只有托尼稍微抽离他的身体，跳蛋就往回，卡在他的敏感点上，疯狂跳动。

他们保持结合的状态换了个姿势，史蒂夫埋在靠枕里，双腿拉高，直到膝盖折叠在胸前。托尼压制在他身上，或轻或重律动。这次情事里史蒂夫完全没有半点喘息的机会，他不是被托尼操弄，就是被跳蛋操弄，或者被他们一起双重折磨。等托尼完全结束，离开他的身体，他仍然不得安宁。跳蛋停留的位置很准，又快又狠，跳得不知疲倦，他转过身，弓起腰，浑身哆嗦。  
“Daddy，”史蒂夫小声说，“Daddy。”

跳蛋的震动终于暂停了，但那只是因为托尼坚硬的部位重新填充了进来。史蒂夫不得不趴回到靠枕里，遭受新一轮狂风骤雨。这只Sugar baby的金色碎发全部被汗浸湿，满脸泪痕。他不记得自己被强制高潮了几次，双腿间一塌糊涂。托尼再一次从他身上离开时，史蒂夫吓坏了，以为那颗跳蛋还要在体内肆虐一轮，顾不上自己疲惫至极，强撑起身体，转脸过来乞求地看着他的Sugar Daddy。  
“Daddy，”史蒂夫沙哑着嗓音说，“对不起，Daddy。”

“取出来了。”  
托尼的手指插进史蒂夫的金发，将他的脸拉近。托尼手指上缠着牵引绳，那枚小小的跳蛋挂在下边，沾满体液。史蒂夫这才松了一口气，趴回床上。他后边被蹂躏得太厉害，腰部以下几乎失去知觉。

但托尼没有像往常一样，将用过的跳蛋扔进垃圾桶里，而是拿出密封袋，小心翼翼放了进去。  
“智能球，机器学习算法，”托尼得意地说，“它现在认得你的位置和频率了，下次会让你更满意，Baby。”

  
托尼离开去浴室了，史蒂夫闭着眼睛休息了片刻，才试着重新跪坐起来。他毕竟只有二十一岁，年轻强壮，体力恢复起来很快。他碰了一下自己身后，那里痛得火烧火燎。今天一整天肯定只能站着写生，他垂头丧气地想。卧室里窗帘拉得紧紧的，不过，从透出的光线判断，窗外已经大亮了。  
托尼从浴室里出来，和史蒂夫打了个招呼，说要拿瓶酒上来。史蒂夫看着托尼离开，远处门口传来小辣椒的声音，听起来他们可能有点事。

史蒂夫扶着床沿下床，一拐一瘸进了浴室。他简单洗了个热水澡，忍痛清理了自己，上了一点药，才穿回衣物。他回卧室时托尼还没回来，史蒂夫靠着床头柜，一边喝水，一边盘算着接下来托尼会不会愿意放自己走。史蒂夫手机里最后一条短信是巴基发的，让他千万不要在雪伦面前为了假装不是第一次而过分装模作样，毕竟人人都有第一次，并祝他幸福。巴基准以为他在雪伦家过夜了，史蒂夫沮丧地想。他回去还得向巴基解释，并编出谎话来解释自己离奇的行踪。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，把自己扔回到床上。房间突然响起声音，他吓了一跳，原来他踩到遥控器，床前方拉出背投虚拟屏。一开始放的是NBC新闻频道，纽约州议员皮尔斯的脸占据了整个大屏幕。史蒂夫不知道怎么关，胡乱按了几个键，电视节目突然消失了，取而代之地像是录像频道。  
史蒂夫呆住了，他看到他自己。不过，这没什么吃惊，霍华德很喜欢拍他，但从来不偷拍，每次都会告诉他和征得他的同意。

他看到霍华德全神贯注坐在工作台前，盯着电脑。自己从霍华德背后出现，手搭在霍华德肩上。  
「Daddy。」

「你没敲门，Baby」霍华德说，「这可是工作室，不可以随便进的。」

「我敲了，Daddy，你没听见。」

「我记得让你在房里等，」霍华德伸手，在史蒂夫屁股上掐了一把，「你这么迫不及待？」

工作室没有别的椅子，史蒂夫直接坐到霍华德工作台上。  
「我等了你四个小时，Daddy，我睡了一觉，你还没来，」史蒂夫抗议说，「你说只过来关个电脑。」

「是吗？我以为才五分钟。」霍华德吃惊地抬手看表，为了给自己找台阶下，他抬手拍拍史蒂夫的膝盖，「我的电脑比较难关。」

「你应该休息了，Daddy。」

「但你存心不让你的Daddy休息。」  
霍华德站起身，双手顺着史蒂夫的膝盖往上抚摸。他托住史蒂夫的后脑亲吻，两个人拥抱在一起。

「我在床上等了你四个小时，Daddy，白准备了自己。」

「希望现在还来得及，Baby，」霍华德搂住史蒂夫说，「这边有个摄像头。」

金发大男孩点点头，转过身，顺从地趴在工作台上，压在那一大堆工程图纸上。

  
……史蒂夫记得这些景象，他和霍华德在一起的点点滴滴。他记得霍华德落在他嘴唇上的亲吻，长满老茧的手指（霍华德说那是工程师珍贵的手指）探入他的体内，耐心为他开拓后穴。他第一次紧张得要命，什么也不会。霍华德抱住他时，他以为自己会疼死，但实际上他第一次就被套弄得高潮连连、爽到飞起。事后，他结结巴巴地告诉霍华德，这次不算钱。  
「随你，」霍华德说，「我下周二有空，你还过来吗？」

「嗯。」

「我开车去你打工的快餐店接你，就和今天一样。」

「可我什么都不会。」

「别担心，我会慢慢教你，直到你什么都会，」霍华德耐心地说，「还有，叫我Daddy。」

 

 

  
托尼在最后一份文件上签名，小辣椒才合上文件夹，宣布道：  
“你可以回去找你的甜心了，老板。”

“不知道这里谁才是老板。”  
托尼抱怨说。小辣椒哼了一声，拿着处理完的文件得意地走了，托尼只能在小辣椒背后偷偷扮鬼脸抗议。他这位秘书看准他今天一整天都会陪着新上位的甜心吃喝玩乐，特意等在卧室门口守株待兔，抓紧时间催促他处理公务。

托尼拿着一瓶香槟酒，回到卧室。他停下脚步，史蒂夫盘腿坐在地上，对着速写本快速画画。虚拟屏开着，正在放史蒂夫和霍华德在一起的景象。毫无疑问，史蒂夫正在画纸上快速勾勒霍华德的景象。他画得很好，非常传神。

史蒂夫手上的速写本被抽走，并啪地一声扔了出去。他抬起头，托尼站在他前面，满脸阴霾。托尼后面是吊灯，垂下的阴影覆盖了史蒂夫。  
“我Daddy已经死了。”托尼说。

“但我记得Daddy。”

“他是我父亲，宝贝，注意措辞，你只是他的小情人。”

“霍华德他……”

“我不想听你叫他的名字，宝贝，别在我面前提他。”

“你连霍华德一根手指都比不上，”史蒂夫大声说，“你比他差远了。”

史蒂夫话音未落，托尼扬手给了他一拳，史蒂夫被打得脸偏向一边。史蒂夫抹了一下鼻子，瞪着眼睛望着托尼。

 

 

  
巴基从床上起来，窗外天色已经大亮。昨天晚上他一边看表，一边和布洛克喝酒。史蒂夫最后给他发短信说到了雪伦楼下，之后就杳无音信。  
他准是好事将近，我家的史蒂夫终于要脱处了，可喜可贺。巴基大声说，假装让自己的声音听起来很兴奋。  
你这样子就像失恋，布洛克摇摇头说。  
瞎说什么呀。巴基说，给布洛克倒了一杯酒。  
你让他一直是处男，难怪他要出轨泡兔女郎，布洛克一边喝酒一边说，你该不会摔伤了下半身吧，巴基。  
他踢了布洛克一脚，他们俩骂骂嚷嚷地又喝了一会酒，布洛克才起身离开。

那个时候天快亮了，但史蒂夫仍然没有回来。巴基爬上床，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
史蒂夫是个傻男孩，每天只知道去上学画画，放学就拼命打工赚钱。他几乎从来不参加那些会有很多花枝招展的女孩的派对。他一点也听不懂女孩们的暗示，也注意不到女孩们爱慕的视线。另外，史蒂夫虽然是个艺术家，着装品位却堪忧，从来不装扮自己。一方面因为他穷，另一方面因为他就那么土。  
他这样肯定会找不到女孩，巴基每天忧心忡忡地想。  
现在史蒂夫终于抓到好机会，雪伦很不错。这种校园恋情适合史蒂夫，巴基判断着。他应该为史蒂夫感到高兴，由衷地，而不是莫名其妙地难过。

巴基打了个哈欠，在睡衣上另披了一件外套。他推开房门，盥洗室里传来哗啦啦的水声。史蒂夫已经回来了，正站在镜子前刷牙。

“哈罗，昨天晚上的艳遇如何？”  
巴基扑过去，对着史蒂夫翘起的屁股狠狠拍了一下。

史蒂夫吓了一大跳，嘴里的牙刷掉到盥洗池里。他转过脸来，看着巴基。巴基注意到史蒂夫的脸色看起来很不好。  
“怎么啦？”巴基温柔地问，手搭在史蒂夫肩上。

下一刻史蒂夫就将巴基整个抱住，脸埋在巴基肩窝。他抱得很紧，还勒住了巴基受伤的左臂。不过，巴基并没有推开他，而是安慰地拍拍他的肩。

“没什么，”史蒂夫小声说，“再抱一会。”  
此刻这个金发大男孩内心充满绝望，他觉得自己的人生完蛋了，他肯定会被抓去坐牢或者被断手断脚。  
因为他把自己现任Sugar Daddy——那个看起来像混黑道的托尼·史塔克，狠狠打了一顿。他把托尼打得鼻青脸肿，扔在地板上，自己逃走了。


	6. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(8-9)

8.  
小辣椒一手端着托盘，一手用镊子夹起沾满碘酒的棉花，重重压上史塔克工业总裁托尼受伤的脸颊，换来后者一声惨叫。  
“轻点儿，小辣椒，”托尼呲牙咧嘴地大叫道，“你下手太重了，这么粗暴，将来肯定会嫁不出去。”

小辣椒这才放松力道。她结束消毒，拿过冰袋，啪地一声砸在托尼肿胀发青的右眼上。  
“你刚才不是说一点都不疼吗？”

“在你这个拙劣医生治疗前，一点都不疼，你简直是噩梦。”托尼嘴硬地说，一只手托住冰袋护住右眼。他靠坐在私人飞机真皮沙发上，用仅存的左眼翻看小辣椒递给他的文件。

“已经把所有的采访项目和展示活动都推迟了，”小辣椒起身给托尼倒咖啡，“没法解释你脸上的伤。”

“不用解释，就是家暴。”  
托尼一脸无所谓地说，端起咖啡杯，大喝了一口。

小辣椒翻了个白眼，和前面的保镖哈皮交换了一个无奈的眼神。他们的老板，看来真的很喜欢这只新上位的Sugar Baby。换别人做出这种事情，托尼早让对方付出代价了，而至今托尼并未发出任何指令。再说，别人也不敢随便对托尼动手，这恐怕是托尼从小到大挨得最重的一顿揍了。  
真不知道老板怎么了，哈皮吐槽说，史蒂夫虽然外形英俊，但就是个讨中学小女生喜欢的四分卫校花。搁普通人算帅了，放纽约百老汇或者洛杉矶好莱坞俊男美女圈子里头，简直不够看。  
呵呵，小辣椒冷笑道，你不知道我们老板就中学小女生水平吗。  
哈皮忍笑到浑身发抖，最后正色说，没有，他至少不爱看Gossip Girl。  
确实，他们四十岁的老板酷爱穿花衬衣、高跟鞋，拿镶钻手机玩Pokemon，喜欢美女“姐姐”和鲜嫩帅哥，爱吃甜甜圈又怕小肚子发胖。这不是中学小女生是什么。

“小辣椒。”托尼喊了一声，小辣椒没搭理他，托尼改用西班牙语喊了一声“Jalapeno”（墨西哥辣椒）。

“在，”小辣椒不耐烦地说，“没变异。”

“把我的拳击教练炒掉，”托尼愤怒地大声说，“我恨他，害我打输了。”  
这位史塔克工业总裁越想越气，拳击教练教的那些花拳绣腿在和史蒂夫对殴时根本用不上，他完全被史蒂夫压制住了。这也难怪，天天坐办公室四十岁总裁体能上根本比不过天天搬砖二十岁小伙子。而且，史蒂夫出身于布鲁克林不太好的街区，从小跟着巴基受布鲁克林街头野战的血腥洗礼，打野架很是在行。

听到托尼的吩咐，小辣椒和哈皮再度交流了一个白眼。

  
*******************************************************

  
今天托尼乘坐私人飞机提前出行，第一站是去麻省理工看望他昔日老师茨迈尔曼教授。老教授癌症手术失败，癌细胞扩散，时日无多。作为学生，托尼当然得赶去看望。

病房里，两个人寒暄了一阵，茨迈尔曼教授由衷地说。  
“托尼，你是我教过最聪明的学生。”

但托尼却问。  
“那我是你认识的最聪明的人吗？”

老教授听出这位总裁意有所指，自己不仅是托尼在麻省理工期间的老师，还是霍华德当年在麻省理工的同窗，比霍华德年长六岁。  
“你和他不一样。”

  
某些方面，托尼确实比不上霍华德，茨迈尔曼教授想，但那不能怪托尼。霍华德出生在纽约下东区合作公寓里，家境平平，下边有三个比他小十岁以上的异母弟妹。父亲是个船舶机械师，业余时间修理钟表。十四岁时霍华德独自一人提着行李，坐城际列车从纽约来到波士顿求学。他是物理学界泰斗厄金斯教授看中的天才，靠拿奖学金和厄金斯教授资助完成学业，平时就住在厄金斯教授家。霍华德刚来麻省理工时，比他的同学们都要年轻，叫哥哥叫得可亲热。没几年，他这些“哥哥们”全变成实验室里他手下小弟，被他指挥得团团转。霍华德拿到博士学位时，还不到二十一岁，他拒绝了研究所和大学提供的教职。他认为没什么比钱更重要，只身漂洋过海去了南非，参加对赌买地挖石油，由此赚到第一桶金。

而托尼呢？  
茨迈尔曼教授还记得，霍华德把托尼的资料递给他，得意地告诉他，我儿子今年要来麻省理工上学了，由你照应他。  
出生在纽约长岛海景豪宅里的托尼携带了一个团的人手，保姆、教师、保镖、司机、厨师一应俱全，开了两架私人飞机从纽约飞到波士顿。霍华德给托尼在波士顿买了一栋楼，还因为儿子流连夜店，动用关系把麻省理工附近的夜店全部关闭。  
毫无疑问，托尼很聪明，教育程度足够上大学。但茨迈尔曼教授面试过托尼后，心里仍然有点犹豫。托尼太年轻了，最关心的问题只是“妈妈会不会来”。这不能怪托尼，茨迈尔曼教授自己有年纪差不多大的孩子，八年级中学生不都这样吗，你还指望他们怎样。他当然不敢这样跟霍华德说，霍华德会吃了他。霍华德自己太早熟了，又自负，当然会觉得托尼的年纪已经足够独立。

托尼是我最好的作品，霍华德不止一次在茨迈尔曼教授面前炫耀说，他让我觉得结婚有意义。  
不过，茨迈尔曼教授本人不这么看待孩子。血缘是件很奇妙的事情，最好的和最坏的都可能被子女继承，好的那一面被放大，坏的那一面也被加成。结果就是这对父子经常为彼此共有的缺点互相诋毁，或者为自己有而对方没有的缺点互相谩骂。

  
“难道我比不上我父亲吗？”托尼出声追问。

“别再问这个傻问题了，托尼，”老教授望着托尼，意味深长地说，“你知道吗？当你不再问这个问题时，你就比他强了。”

“……”  
这位总裁没有说话，但他脸上傲慢的神情表明他仍然没有理解这句话的含义。

  
托尼行程的第二站是飞去位于新泽西州的霍华德-玛利亚研究所。他顶着淤青眼圈出席了研究所员工大会，表示所有项目维持原状，未来还会继续追加研究经费，换来下边一片掌声。托尼只关闭了霍华德最后的水上空中两用飞机项目，转做水上救援研究。员工大会结束后，所长带着托尼参观研究所。

一走进研究所大厅，映入眼帘是一座由废旧金属零件拼接而成的大型装置艺术。作品下面挂着铭牌，介绍创作者为“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，青年艺术家，来自普瑞特艺术学院”。托尼的视线在铭牌上停留片刻，再往上移动，后面的山墙上挂着研究所创始人霍华德和玛利亚的肖像与简介。

“谁把这堆破铜烂铁放门口？”托尼气冲冲地脱口而出。这是以他父母命名的研究所，为什么他父亲养的一只Sugar Baby的铭牌和他母亲玛利亚的肖像放得如此之近？那不过是一只为了点钱就跟老头子上床的小Baby，有什么资格在他母亲面前登堂入室？

“不知道史塔克先生建议运往何处？”随行的所长小心翼翼地问。

托尼一时语塞，本想一气之下扔进熔炉，尘归尘、土归土，但他又下不了这个狠心。最后还是小辣椒为他打圆场，说先送到仓库去。

  
结束参观、从研究所的私人机场登机时，托尼终于收到史蒂夫自那天逃走后发来的第一条短信。  
——Daddy，我不想继续游戏了，我想办法还你钱。

托尼啪地一声合上手机，紧紧攥在手中。  
他气得脸色发青，直想下令把那只肆意妄为的Sugar Baby抓来，固定四肢背朝上绑在桌子上，用他的性器操裂史蒂夫紧绷的小屁股，让史蒂夫在他身下破碎、尖叫、求饶，直到哭着说出“你比霍华德强多了，Daddy”。

9.  
史蒂夫围着围裙，在厨房里忙着做午餐。这几天史蒂夫一直没有收到法院故意伤害罪的传票，或者是被黑帮拖进巷子里断手断脚。但这并没有让他心情恢复平静，而是更加忧心忡忡。最后史蒂夫鼓起勇气，给托尼发了提出解除蜜糖关系的短信，托尼仍然没有回复。  
可是，自己嘴上说得好听，要想办法还托尼钱，但他从哪里搞到钱。

史蒂夫将模具放进烤箱，等待期间，他离开厨房。客厅电视开着，巴基斜靠在沙发上。史蒂夫注意到电视里在放霍华德-玛利亚研究所与NASA卫星推进器项目的科技新闻。  
那不是霍华德上班的研究所吗，史蒂夫想。

“我在这里打过工。”史蒂夫指着电视屏幕说。

“天哪，”巴基惊奇地说，“你懂这个吗？”

“就是去开拖车运零件，”史蒂夫说，“还有砍柴剪草坪。”

镜头在研究所内部一扫而过，史蒂夫注意到大厅空荡荡的，根本没有他那件张牙舞爪的大型装置艺术。霍华德只是说着玩玩，史蒂夫有点伤心地想，他做的装置艺术肯定最后进熔炉了。

巴基在沙发上换了个姿势。史蒂夫马上跑过去扶住巴基，关切地问：“是不是腰又痛了？”  
他连忙巴基打横抱起来。  
“我送你上楼休息，待会做好饭给你送到房里去。”

“哪有那么严重，”巴基不满地动了动，“我又不是废人。”

史蒂夫将巴基送进卧室床上躺下。  
“你会受伤都是因为我，巴基，我会照顾你一辈子，养你一辈子。”

“别说得好像是你把我推下来的，”巴基笑着说，“是我自己没站稳，那天又刮风。”

“可你是因为帮我画壁画才爬上去，”史蒂夫伤心地说，“而且要是我能抓住你就好了。”

“天哪，那你不也一齐掉下去了吗，”巴基勉强抬起已经去除吊带的左胳膊，“我不要紧，你看我胳膊腿都是好好的。”

  
史蒂夫回厨房继续准备午餐，巴基恢复得不太好，老是这里疼那里疼，最好还是去医院复查。那需要钱，到处都需要钱，史蒂夫重重叹了口气。他突然想起来雪伦提过神盾俱乐部还不错，夜店打工一向收入高。他马上给雪伦打了个电话，他被九头蛇那边拒绝过，也许神盾值得试试。  
“神盾暂时去不了，”雪伦在电话里说，“我昨晚去打工，发现它关门了。”

史蒂夫失望地挂断电话，但这时急遽地敲门声响起。他打开门一看，门外站的竟然是娜塔莎。史蒂夫以为娜塔莎来看望巴基，毕竟她和巴基以前好过一阵。  
“我是来找你的，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎大声说，“想不想来神盾工作？”

神盾局竟然被以“消防不达标”的荒谬理由封店关门了，那肯定是九头蛇那边搞的鬼。按消防局的苛刻要求，纽约城没一家夜店做得到，而且，一整改就得整改三个月。娜塔莎和弗瑞急得要命，托尼大老板工作忙，满世界飞，根本抓不到，还可能故意躲着他们，不想为他们出头。她和弗瑞都还记得托尼曾经说过，把史蒂夫弄到神盾来，托尼就继续接手神盾。  
娜塔莎实际上不确定托尼是不是随口说说，这种时候只能死马当成活马医。

史蒂夫可不会轻易上当。  
“神盾不是关门了吗？”

“还开着一家店，”娜塔莎解释说，“紧急缺人，今天就可以来上班，日薪日结，现金结账，另有小费。”

娜塔莎报了个薪水数字，史蒂夫眼睛一亮。

  
*******************************************************

  
托尼微皱眉头、有些不耐烦地端起酒杯，喝了一口香槟。弗瑞又把他请到神盾俱乐部，神盾惹了大麻烦，弗瑞这个经理心急火燎。但托尼根本不愿意为了区区一个神盾动用关系，想甩手不干。他们坐在神盾唯一还开着一家店里的VIP包厢，楼下是大厅和舞台，一览无遗。  
灯光转暗，音乐响起来，托尼不由得放下酒杯。弗瑞坐在黑暗处，看着托尼表情的变化，觉得今天晚上可能有戏。

史蒂夫紧急训练了几个小时，就被推上舞台。他只能站在一群舞者最后面，跟着其他人一起跳舞。他穿了一身可笑的美国士兵制服，围着钢管，边转圈边脱衣。他很快脱得只剩下短背心和内裤，手臂、腹肌和长腿都暴露在外边。音乐结束时，他最后脱下背心，扔到台下。这只是无上装表演场次，不可以全脱。

夜场刚开始，客人不多，气氛不算热烈。脱衣舞者一个个被客人点名叫下去跳膝上舞，没有被点到的则回了后台。史蒂夫也被客人点到了，昏暗光线下，西装革履的男人大张着腿，饶有兴趣地看着他。

按史蒂夫这拙劣的业务水平，一晚上根本挣不到钱，白瞎了他的脸蛋身材，弗瑞想。不过他第一次登场，不怯场就不错了，也不能要求太高。经理的视线投向接下来登台的舞者身上，他们通常把菜鸟安排在人较少的早场，免得搞砸。

但几分钟后，大厅传来一阵巨大喧哗，所有人的视线都被吸引过去。  
“你在干什么？”史蒂夫大声吼道，一把将身下的客人提着衣领拎起来，直到双脚悬空，“你凭什么摸我屁股？”

客人挣扎了一下，又被史蒂夫重重摁回椅子里，三本厚厚的文件拍到他脸上。这个倒霉蛋借着灯光一看，原来是《美国联邦风俗业管理条例》《纽约风俗业营业修订条例》和《纽约风俗业营业进一步修订条例》。  
“回去好好读！”史蒂夫严厉地说，“读透了再来泡夜店！”

兔女郎雪伦端着酒托站在旁边，惊讶得说不出话来。按风俗业法律，这种等级的夜店里客人不可以碰触脱衣舞者，舞者可以碰客人。不过，哪有像史蒂夫这样处事的脱衣舞者啊。

楼上包间的弗瑞目瞪口呆，甚至怀疑起这个史蒂夫是九头蛇派来卧底的条子。弗瑞身边的托尼倒是笑出了声，看来史蒂夫打自己时已经手下留情。

弗瑞皱紧眉头，正想吩咐手下把史蒂夫赶出去。但这时娜塔莎匆匆赶到，她弯腰附在弗瑞耳边，小声说：  
“把史蒂夫送到托尼房间去。”

“这样不好吧，”弗瑞悄声回答她，“我们神盾局只拉皮条，不逼良为娼。”

“听我的。”娜塔莎拍拍弗瑞的肩。弗瑞最终同意了她的提议，向周围小弟们使了个眼色。  
今天娜塔莎开车送史蒂夫来神盾上班，她自己开的也是一辆高底盘的越野车。史蒂夫跳下车时，金发晃动了一下。娜塔莎心里一动，她认为史蒂夫可能会是托尼喜欢的类型，这也解释了为什么托尼看到史蒂夫，就指名要史蒂夫来神盾上班。  
他们必须得抓住机会，拉这个皮条，把史蒂夫送到托尼床上，哄托尼高兴。


	7. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(10)

10.  
史蒂夫披着一件卫衣，被两个保安带上了楼。楼上是VIP包间，布置着真皮沙发和水晶吧台，看起来很高级。被神盾保安拉走时，史蒂夫还以为自己要被丢出去了，但紧接着他就被告知，VIP贵宾点了他，去包间里跳膝上舞。

史蒂夫脱下卫衣，挂在衣帽间里。听到身后动静，他不由得回头。密码电梯的门开了，托尼走了出来。一看到托尼，史蒂夫下意识攥紧拳头，紧盯着对方。他气势逼人，再加上托尼没穿高跟鞋，比他矮了一大截。托尼也吓了一跳，他晚上另外还有工作，只打算在神盾晃一圈就走。

虽然已经开除了原来的拳击教练，但托尼可不敢相信新教练马上就能带来质的飞越。他退了一步，怀疑自己又要被史蒂夫堵住猛揍，下意识抬起手腕，按了手表上的警报器。  
哈皮正在楼下点了一位脱衣舞娘跳膝上舞，玩得不亦乐乎，身为保镖最开心的事情就是护送老板泡夜店。一听到手表震颤的警报声，他马上推开眼前的舞娘，三步并作两步上了楼。他从后腰拔出枪，拉开保险，一脚踢开门。他甫一进门，一个跃身就把托尼护在身下，同时抬枪四处张望。

可是房间里根本没有其他人，只有老板的蜜糖宝贝站在一边。史蒂夫手上没有任何武器，而且几乎什么也没穿，浑身上下被衣物覆盖的部位不超过百分之二，脸上也没有极端动怒、非要揍人的神情。哈皮为难地看了看史蒂夫，又看了看老板。他收起枪支，伸手把托尼从地上拉起来。哈皮搭上托尼的肩，凑在托尼耳边小声说：  
“老板，你知道我不爱看脱衣舞男，你点了舞娘再叫我，行吗？”

史蒂夫看了看哈皮，又看了看托尼，问：  
“是谁点了膝上舞？”  
他和神盾签了合同，为神盾工作。不管客人是谁，他都得硬着头皮跳舞。当然啦，他早就想好，如果客人胆敢不遵守纽约风俗业法律，他就把对方从楼上扔下去。

托尼扫了哈皮一眼，哈皮心领神会，转身就走。但哈皮毕竟做保镖的，不放心，前脚刚出门，后脚又溜回来瞅了一眼进展。这次是他的老板托尼直接动手把哈皮推了出去，哈皮才真的相信危险解除。  
托尼关紧房门，给自己倒了一杯香槟。他端着酒杯，分开双腿，舒舒服服深陷进真皮沙发里。  
“我点了你，Baby。”

史蒂夫白了托尼一眼，他走到托尼双腿中间。  
“这里是合法夜店，Daddy，”史蒂夫居高临下地说，“你敢违规我就把你扔下去。”

“是是是，知道规矩，你可以碰我，我未经允许不能碰你，”托尼从钱夹里摸出一大把百元大钞，“跳得好这些都别到你那条丁字裤上，Baby。”

史蒂夫点了一下头，托尼按响了房间里的音乐。随着强烈的电子音乐节奏，史蒂夫开始摇摆身体，为托尼跳膝上舞。史蒂夫跳得很认真，托尼却皱着眉头、瞪着眼睛看着对方。史蒂夫的舞技实在太糟糕，他在夜场里准一块钱也赚不到。  
“天哪，Baby，你这个wave做得简直要命，我没有见过比你更蹩脚的舞者了。”  
托尼再也忍不住，站起身来。他扬起手臂，贴着史蒂夫，配合音乐，做了一个wave。

史蒂夫知道自己跳得不好，他没受过训练，今天是第一次。在托尼的示范下，他随着托尼也做了一个wave。他没能跟上托尼弯曲身体的节奏，两个人的下半身重重撞在了一起。

“我可没碰你，Baby，”托尼就着两人贴在一起的姿势，说，“是你撞上我。”

“对不起，Daddy。”

“你可以把左手搭在我肩上，Baby，我带你跳一会。”

史蒂夫迟疑了片刻，仍然照做了。托尼并没有碰触他，但两人之间的距离近得呼吸都快喷到脸上。托尼跳舞跳得很好，身体很柔软。当他往后仰下腰时，史蒂夫下意识伸手扶住托尼的腰。  
托尼做了一个反弓，重新直起身体。他大声抱怨说：  
“真不知道谁在给谁跳膝上舞。”

“对不起，Daddy，你跳得真好。”

“我以前跳现代舞，不过我Daddy不让我浪费时间练跳舞，”托尼说，他退回沙发上坐下，端起香槟喝了一杯，“按我刚才的动作照做，Baby。”

托尼拧大音乐声，史蒂夫独自摇摆起身体。但他今天为跳舞穿的短靴尺寸不合脚，托尼又故意别了他一下。他不想踩到托尼的脚，就只能踩到自己的鞋带，接着失去了平衡，摔进托尼怀里。  
“这次又是你先碰我，Baby。”  
托尼大声说，抬手扣住史蒂夫的腰。史蒂夫浑身上下只穿了一条丁字裤，他整个臀部都裸露在外，一条细绳勒进股缝里。他一想到史蒂夫刚才就这个样子在大厅跳舞，还给客人做私人表演，他就气不朝一处打来，抬手狠狠在史蒂夫屁股上拍了两巴掌。

史蒂夫挣开托尼，一脚踢上托尼的胫骨。他往前欺身，将托尼钳住双手，压制在沙发上。  
……果然新请的拳击教练照样一点用处都没有，再度占下风的托尼委屈地想。

史蒂夫松开手，退到房间另一头，去拿衣帽间的卫衣。  
“我说过要和你解除蜜糖派对，Daddy，”史蒂夫认真地说，“我还你钱。”

“就靠你在神盾跳舞还我钱吗？”  
托尼冷冰冰地说，他手里捏着两张合约，一张是和史蒂夫之间的蜜糖派对协议，一张是史蒂夫和神盾签下的合约。  
“听着，Baby，”托尼扬了扬合约说，“如果你决定靠跳舞还我钱，那我就是你的顾客。我是神盾VIP，你得哄好我。然后再把我塞在你丁字裤里的钞票作为蜜糖派对协议的违约金还给我。”

“我可以去别的地方打工还你钱，Daddy。”

“你签字没有看附加条款吗，Baby。一年之内你在神盾打工必须累积达到五百个小时，否则算违约，需要支付违约金。”

“……”  
金发大学生明显愣了一下。这听上去像是个荒谬的怪圈，他想要摆脱托尼的控制才来神盾跳舞，而神盾和托尼又将加诸给他新的控制。  
但他不愿意就此屈服，两人僵持不下。  
就在这时，门外传来一阵喧哗。史蒂夫听出，那是巴基的声音。

 

  
尽管娜塔莎口口声声表示神盾绝对是正经开夜店的地方，巴基仍然不放心史蒂夫去夜店上班。他害怕史蒂夫被客人欺负，那个傻男孩脑筋死板，遇到事情不懂得曲线迂回、保护自己。  
巴基在神盾大厅的舞者里没发现史蒂夫，雪伦告诉他，史蒂夫被带到楼上VIP房间给VIP客人跳舞。巴基气得差点砸碎酒杯，他当然懂这些弯弯道道。这种级别的夜店出卖肉体被判定非法，但哪个老板会傻到明目张胆地做这种事情呢。

“没有，就是跳舞。”娜塔莎大声说，“不是你想的那样。”  
她拦在楼上房间门口，不让巴基闯进去。

巴基一只手卡住她的咽喉，把她提起来。两个神盾保安已经冲上来，拔枪对准巴基。巴基一点不为所动，提着娜塔莎狠狠压在墙上。一个保安改用枪托对付巴基，巴基抬起手肘，掀翻了他。巴基首尾遇敌，索性松开娜塔莎，转身反手抓住枪柄，和保安对峙。另一个保安见势不妙，打开保险，准备开枪。

“别开枪。”  
娜塔莎大声说，她主动挡在巴基和枪口之前。  
“你不相信就算了，你为什么不直接问史蒂夫呢，”娜塔莎说，“如果客人对他提出违背他意愿的要求，我去把他换出来。”

巴基掏出手机，开始拨号，电话很快就接通了。

 

  
“我没事，巴基，你怎么跑来了？没有，只是跳舞，”史蒂夫慌忙打开手机，他有所保留地说，“到目前为止没有提过分的要求。”

史蒂夫放下电话，托尼正盯着他看。  
“你男朋友？”

“巴基不是我男朋友。”

“那就开门，告诉他，别误会，我是你的Sugar Daddy，不是对你毛手毛脚的客人。”  
托尼毫不在意地说，他的手抓住房门铜制把手，准备拧动。  
“我顺便把哈皮叫上来。”

史蒂夫一个箭步，冲到托尼面前，背紧紧抵着房门。  
“不，不，不，Daddy，”金发大男孩语无伦次，“Daddy。”  
巴基一直以为史蒂夫还是处男，还是从小到大一块长大的那个冒着傻气却秉性正直的好男孩。要是让巴基知道史蒂夫从网上找Sugar Daddy付学费，骗巴基说去打工去写生，其实是跑去和Sugar Daddy上床，那他就完了。巴基会不要他，巴基打心底看不起这种人。  
史蒂夫什么都可以没有，他无所谓，他本来就一无所有，但他不能失去巴基。

“我很忙，Baby，”托尼耸耸肩，“没时间陪你玩捉迷藏。”

“不，Daddy，”史蒂夫压紧房门，“别开门，Daddy。”  
托尼当然不在乎捅破这层窗户纸，巴基能在托尼脸上揍上哪怕一拳都算是运气好。托尼带着保镖，神盾还有一大堆保安，他们各个受过训练、全副武装。巴基在这里占不到一点上风，只有挨揍的份。  
史蒂夫闭着眼睛也能想象得到，打开门会发生什么。巴基会发怒，动手，然后被神盾保安制服，回去后就会彻底和他决裂。他既不能将巴基置身于危险之中，更不能被巴基割袍断义。

“Baby？”

“别开门，Daddy，我错了。”  
史蒂夫手伸到自己的丁字裤上，慢慢往下拽。  
“不解除合约，Daddy，照合同来，Daddy可以对Baby做任何事情。”

“我不爱强人所难，Baby。”

“没有，我自愿的。”  
史蒂夫抓住托尼的手，放在自己身下。

托尼挤了一些润滑剂在手指上，塞进史蒂夫身体，搅动起来。短信声响起了，史蒂夫慌慌张张捧着手机回复短信。  
短信是巴基发来的。  
——我在门外等着，有什么事情马上告诉我，我进来救你。

——没有，史蒂夫回复着。  
他不能总指望巴基来救他，就像小时候那样。他是大人了，他自己捅出来的篓子，他自己承担。

 

  
巴基捏着手机，靠着门坐在走道上。史蒂夫告诉他，自己只是跳舞，还说因为跳得不好，客人不得不教他跳舞。没有过分的举动，现在在陪客人喝酒。这可能让巴基心里的担忧稍微减低点，他仰头靠着房门，长出了一口气。房间里音乐声震耳欲聋，隔着门还能听到隐约声响。

娜塔莎陪着巴基坐在地上，她抽出一支烟，点燃了。只要史蒂夫把托尼哄高兴了就行，她想，至于什么方式，她不在乎。她自身难保，要是托尼放弃神盾，而神盾被九头蛇收购，那她就完了。至于史蒂夫，这里当然没有人逼良为娼，只有糖衣炮弹、纸醉金迷。托尼在风月场名声很好，英俊迷人，挥金如土。如果史蒂夫还真抵抗得住诱惑，不愿意突破底线，托尼没必要强迫他，只要史蒂夫别傻到故意激怒托尼。毕竟，后面还有大把俊男美女急着上位，摩拳擦掌想把史蒂夫撕下去。  
娜塔莎转脸去看巴基，巴基全神贯注盯着手机。巴基·巴恩斯这样的男人是大部分女孩心仪的男友，眼波撩人，温柔体贴，最重要的是，还特别讲义气，娜塔莎想。巴基能在九头蛇当上ACE可不是因为他跳舞跳得好，他既很会安抚客人，更愿意一次又一次挺身而出，保护同事。

 

  
房间里，史蒂夫趴跪在沙发上，抬高臀部。他已经在托尼的手指下高潮过一次了，他的身体太敏感了。托尼一抽出手指，他就情不自禁地移动胯部，想要迎合托尼，以填充空虚的欲望。托尼奖励式的亲吻了他的屁股，上面还印着先前留下的巴掌印。  
不过，史蒂夫一听到身后传来撕开包装的声音，就吓得浑身一个激灵。他怕那些圆圆的、会在肠道里跳动的小玩意，每一个都能让他哭泣求饶。但托尼这次并没有拿跳蛋出来，而是撕开了两个安全套，给自己和给史蒂夫套上。  
“下次做了血检再来找我，Baby。”

托尼缓慢地将自己推进史蒂夫身体里，只稍停了片刻，他用力抽送了起来，又深又重。他身下的金发大男孩发出一阵难耐的呻吟。  
但手机又响了，史蒂夫迷糊糊地翻开手机，仍然是巴基的短信。  
——保持接通，史蒂夫。

“Daddy。”  
这只金发宝贝小声说。他翻过身，主动抱住托尼，向对方靠近，送上自己的嘴唇。

接着史蒂夫一只手按下手机里的接通键，扔在靠近音响的地毯上。只要自己一直不出声，巴基就不会知道里面发生了什么，他可以在托尼的亲吻中压制住自己破喉而出的呻吟。

 

  
门外巴基的手机里传来清晰的音乐声，娜塔莎听出那是混音mix版的Dance with the devil。她穿着超高跟水晶鞋的脚不由得随着音乐转动起来。  
“你不跳舞吗，巴基？”她主动问，“以后你还上台吗？”

“已经废了，跳不了舞。”巴基捏着手机回答她。不过，巴基仍然转动起脚踝。他的皮靴和娜塔莎的高跟鞋鞋底对在了一起，打起了拍子。

音乐声停了，史蒂夫低沉的声音响起来。  
“我好了，巴基。客人要走了，我去冲个澡换衣服就出来。”

史蒂夫快速冲了个澡，等他出来时，托尼已经从另一边秘密电梯离开了。他已经检查过，身上几乎没有什么痕迹，屁股上的红手印消褪了。托尼做了安全措施，也不用清理那里。史蒂夫换上自己来时穿的连帽衫、牛仔裤和棒球帽，站在镜子外看自己，完全就是个傻乎乎的大学生。

娜塔莎将嘴里叼着的香烟取出来，塞到巴基嘴里，自己另抽出一根。巴基看了她一眼，偏脸过去，和娜塔莎烟头对烟头地点起了烟。

“巴基！”  
史蒂夫猛然拉开门。

巴基刚用烟头给娜塔莎点燃了烟，他转过脸，取下嘴里的香烟，摁灭了，扔进垃圾桶里。史蒂夫注意到香烟上留着口红印，巴基站起身，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩。  
“你没有被欺负吧。”

“没有，”史蒂夫假装轻松地笑起来，“就是跳舞。”  
他不好意思地抓了下头发。  
“可我跳得太差了。”

娜塔莎还坐在地上，看着史蒂夫和巴基勾肩搭背、有说有笑地下了楼。她干笑了一下，指尖夹起烟，朝天花板吐了个烟圈。


	8. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(11-12)

11.  
“你都和哈皮在哪约会？”  
史塔克工业总裁托尼·史塔克懒散地仰躺在办公室沙发椅上，脚直接跷上了办公桌。他拿文件盖在脸上，姿势舒服得好像是在加勒比海滩上嗮日光浴。

“我从不和哈皮约会。”小辣椒冷冰冰地说，将一沓文件重重砸上办公桌。

“好吧，那就是哈皮想和你约会。”

“想和我约会的人太多了，”小辣椒不以为然地说，“包括老板你。”

“说得也是，但我约你你从来不答应我。”

“约你的Sugar Baby去吧，别烦我。”  
小辣椒大声说，她走过去，掀起盖在托尼脸上的那份文件，并因为文件上只有口水却没有签名而勃然大怒。  
“我看你这张沙发椅该从办公室撤掉了，老板。”

“天哪，你上次已经撤掉了我的躺椅，”托尼坐起身来，拿过签字笔快速签下署名，“不，你不能打这张椅子的主意。”

“你的办公室里一张椅子也不值得放，你只配站着办公。”

“你真残酷，pepper，难怪哈皮不和你约会。”  
托尼一边扫起文件上的内容，一边抱怨。  
“每次我想工作时你就催着我去睡觉，而我想睡觉时你却逼着我签字。”

小辣椒白了托尼一眼，给托尼端上一杯咖啡。她这位老板实际上工作很勤奋，家族遗传，但完全不懂得什么叫节制，灵感和激情在他眼里远甚过规律作息和小辣椒辛辛苦苦安排好的日程表。当然啦，这位老板还有点享受被小辣椒和哈皮他们催着哄着，那说不定是他获得安全感的方式之一。  
“你今天必须得完成这些，不许摸鱼，”小辣椒严厉地说，“不然明天我不会放你出去约会。”

是的，约会。最近托尼和他的Sugar Baby相处还行，至少他们没再发生什么争吵。托尼的手机壁纸甚至从皮卡丘换成了Sugar Baby的粉红色胸口。这样对大家都好，尤其是对小辣椒和哈皮好，谁也不愿意整天对着个一脸便秘、处处找茬的老板。

  
*******************************************************

  
一辆路虎越野车停在了史蒂夫身边，这个金发大男孩清早就来到布鲁克林高地公园写生。他快速收起画板和画具，跳上车。托尼坐在车里，穿着牛仔外套、T恤、工装裤和板鞋，看起来相当随意。  
“这个我真的不能收，Daddy，”史蒂夫从口袋里取出车钥匙，还给托尼，“我不可以收礼物。”

托尼接过车钥匙，扔到一边。他先送了史蒂夫一辆限量版的捷豹跑车，史蒂夫不肯收。他以为史蒂夫嫌车不够好，换了一辆玛莎拉蒂，史蒂夫仍然拒绝了。这种直接拂面子的举动让托尼明显不高兴，他真想惩罚史蒂夫。不过他还是没这么做，他和史蒂夫好像找到了相处的平衡之道。那就是，如果史蒂夫不听话就会挨惩罚，但惩罚超过史蒂夫的忍受程度他就会上手痛揍托尼。  
“好吧，”托尼最后说，“那我把我Daddy留下的那辆大众跑车转给你，看起来有点破，但实际上全新。他卖给大众的K型发动机要2020年才会面市，现在是概念车。”

托尼生气地看到史蒂夫的眼睛亮了一下，不过，史蒂夫还是说：  
“我不能收礼物，Daddy，合同上说好的。”

好吧，托尼抱起双臂，生起闷气。史蒂夫主动吻了他，那才使得他稍微高兴起来。

“马上就到了，老板。”开车的哈皮高声说。他这句话的意思是，如果老板决定车震，他就换个地方停车。

史蒂夫好奇地往车窗外张望，他们来到了一片工地，到处堆着砂砾和钢材，零星点缀着几辆大型起重机。这看起来确实不像是适合约会的地方，托尼想，工程进展比他想象得要慢。  
哈皮放慢车速，在工地崎岖不平的泥泞路上颠簸了一阵，才完全停下来。

哈皮先下车，后边史蒂夫自己打开车门，跳下车。昨天刚下过一场暴雨，地面泥泞不堪。哈皮一手撑着车门，一手扶着老板下车。  
“真够乱的，”托尼怀疑地说，“明年夏天能开张吗？”

“那我可不知道，”哈皮诚实地说，“里面好一点。”

“好吧，”托尼拍拍史蒂夫的肩，豪气地介绍说，“欢迎来到Stark Epcot Expo。”  
尽管他身后完全是一片狼藉，但他摆出的架势活像背后有万千奇迹。

“Stark Epcot Expo，”身后的哈皮油腔滑调地学着老板重复了一遍，“不是我多嘴，老板，开张前先换个名字吧，听起来像是饶舌Rap。”

他话音未落，又下雨了。史蒂夫撑开雨伞，托尼紧紧挽着他的胳膊，深一脚、浅一脚地往前走。虽然现在看起来乱糟糟，但将来这里会是一座以科技和未来为主题的大型游乐园。托尼计划让它成为美东地区最好最大的主题公园。  
史蒂夫本来按照托尼的指示，一直向前走。但他突然停下来。他看到他用废弃零件做的那件装置艺术，被摆在广场上。  
“我以为它进熔炉了，Daddy。”史蒂夫吃惊地说。

“虽然很丑，”托尼说，“但好歹不要钱，露天更适合它，希望下雪天不会压塌。”

雨越下越大，史蒂夫脱下自己的外套，罩在托尼头上。他搂着托尼的肩，小心翼翼带着托尼跨过满是积水的小道。托尼被一种奇异的满足感充盈了，哪怕这些都只是他花钱买来的。这位中年富豪心里住着一位小男孩，那些年轻时没有得到的，成年后就会一次又一次重复着想要得到。  
“我七年级时喜欢学校的橄榄球四分卫，他是校花，”托尼主动说，“我告诉他，如果他和我约会，我就付他钱，要多少给多少。他同意了。”

“然后呢？”

“但我Daddy觉得我的约会对象档次太低了，他觉得这真他妈只有七年级小女生才干得出来，”托尼继续说，“在他知道我付钱约会后，他气死了，觉得我既没眼光，又没脑子。”

“……”

“你长得像七年级女生最喜欢的那种男生，Baby，我Daddy的眼光看来也不比我强。”

 

  
在他们穿过泥泞小道，再穿过一道长长走廊，进入到一个密闭大房间后，史蒂夫对于今天旅程抱有的怀疑瞬间烟消云散了。房间里面什么也没有，空空如也。  
天哪，史蒂夫翻了一个身。他漂浮在空气中，像一条鱼。

模拟失重力场，托尼介绍说，从他身边游过去。

感觉自己像鱼，史蒂夫大声说。

哈皮站在房间外部，怜悯地看着他们，接着往下扔了一些食物。这些食物也在空气里飘来飘去，托尼张嘴咬住一个甜甜圈。一个棉花糖飘过来，托尼及时抓住了它。他费力地朝史蒂夫游过去，要交换史蒂夫手里的草莓冰淇淋。

“这里用来拍电影吗，”史蒂夫和托尼对着啃咬同一只巨大的棉花糖，“请小罗伯特·唐尼来拍《Gravity》？”

“拍电影吗？这是个好主意。”  
托尼说，他招招手。史蒂夫紧紧抓住他的手臂，不这样的话，他们很快就会分散。

“你看，这里是宇航员训练舱，他们将在地面上模拟太空失重。”  
托尼敲着墙上的玻璃门说，灯光亮了，史蒂夫看清里面的太空舱设施。他拉着史蒂夫又游到另一面墙上，托尼指着里边说：  
“这是和康奈尔大学合作的项目，在地面模拟太空环境种植作物。将来会在火星建一个太空基地，得要种出足够的粮食。”

“足够的土豆吗？”史蒂夫问，他曾经和巴基一起去看《火星救援》，电影里有个宇航员长得超像巴基。他为此笑了巴基好长一段时间。

“我建议多种点燕麦，”托尼说，“没有酒，就没有生存的动力了，人们在基地里准会寂寞得疯掉。”

托尼拉着史蒂夫去了对面的墙上。  
“这里面是医学研究室，是和休斯顿医学中心合作的医疗项目。失重条件对肌肉和骨骼的压力最小，有助于神经生长修复。”

这有趣极了，而且有用极了。史蒂夫仰面漂浮在空中，想。往上看，灯光打出波光粼粼的效果，如同置身海底。要是在房间里栽满水草，墙上再画上海景，那他在这里玩上一整天都不会腻。

当然，他只是这样说说。因为托尼带他去坐太空战甲，他同样玩得不愿意出来了。史蒂夫咻咻地旋转了一次又一次，还和驾驶着另外一架太空战甲的哈皮发生了一场战争。他们用激光互射，强烈的灯光划过前舱舷窗，几乎让人睁不开眼睛。直到哈皮暗示地指指胸口的地方，史蒂夫才猛然醒悟过来，徐徐停下战甲。  
托尼心脏不太好，做过大手术，不太受得了激烈运动。

“你还有点开太空战甲的潜质，Baby。”托尼说，这种失重外加超高速离心不是一般人能承受的。

 

  
雨停了，当托尼带着史蒂夫去坐全球最高最快的过山车时，金发大男孩再度玩脱了。磁悬浮过山车比他以前坐过的任何过山车都要酷，准确地说，要酷一万遍。史蒂夫喜欢这个，一路又笑又叫。而且史蒂夫座位上有按钮，他可以自己控制前进或者后退、减速或者加速。他像个疯子一样带领着过山车在半空中反复翻转，这可比他跳WAVE节奏感强多了。  
速度实在太快，而且磁悬浮根本看不清下面的轨道，不知自己身处哪方，会飞往何处。再一次疯狂俯冲时，托尼终于忍不住尖叫出声，紧紧抓住身边史蒂夫的胳膊。  
……金发蓝眼的橄榄球四分卫男友，约会，甜甜圈，棉花糖，游乐场，过山车。这是住在中年富豪心里的那个七年级小男孩所渴求的，甚至他不介意靠花钱买到。只要没有Daddy责备，你怎么总像个七年级小女生一样肤浅。

坐在过山车尾端、全程陪同的哈皮面无表情给小辣椒发短信。  
——真羡慕你只用坐在办公室，Pepper。  
他刚按下发送，手机飞了出去。

史蒂夫怕身边托尼的心脏受不了，踩下了刹车。他们正处在弧线交接处，过山车翻了。  
托尼飞了出去，还留在舱内的史蒂夫伸手抓住了他，另一只手紧抓住车舱。  
“天哪。”

“不是你的错，Baby，”托尼冷静地说，“动力系统出问题了。”

“我把你拉上来，Daddy。”

“不用，你快松手，Baby。”

“不行，Daddy，我马上拉你上来。”  
史蒂夫往下张望，这里超过十层楼高，比上次巴基掉下去的地方还要高得多。他一松手，托尼准会没命。

“不会有事的，你快松手。”

“你快松手，史蒂夫，”哈皮艰难地从车尾座位爬到最前排，悬浮的过山车摔在了轨道上，车厢东倒西歪，“老板不会有事的。”  
他伸手去拉史蒂夫，金发大男孩仍然不愿意松手。哈皮没办法，还悬在半空中的托尼给他使了个眼色。他索性把史蒂夫打横抱起来，和托尼一块扔出去。

托尼拽着史蒂夫一起往下坠，背后的降落伞自动打开了，带领他们缓缓降落地面。  
“别担心，Baby，我做了保护措施，”托尼抬了一下脚尖，“鞋子里也有助推器。”

那边哈皮扔了一条攀岩绳，挂在轨道上。他飞速地顺着橡胶绳滑下来，并逃离现场。那辆瘫倒在轨道上的磁悬浮过山车摔下来，重重砸向地面，溅起巨大火光。

“我看明年夏天这里开不了张，老板，”哈皮跑到托尼身边，说，“到处都是安全隐患。”

托尼瞪了他一眼。

12.  
娜塔莎盘腿坐在沙发上，和对面的巴基又对饮了一整瓶酒。  
巴基本来以为史蒂夫可以抓住和雪伦一起上夜班打工的机会，和雪伦继续发展。可是史蒂夫和雪伦在神盾被安排不同的班次，雪伦根本见不到他。巴基又问起娜塔莎，史蒂夫在神盾打工的事情。娜塔莎端起酒瓶，以自己只带女团为借口，含含糊糊地糊弄过去了，她当然不会傻到告诉巴基实情。

实情就是史蒂夫根本就没来神盾上班。最开始几次，托尼还耐心等史蒂夫在大厅跳完舞再接走，后来直接豪车载着史蒂夫走了。大老板托尼说了，史蒂夫陪伴他就等同于在神盾打卡上班。史蒂夫看来很被喜爱，托尼心情不错。神盾被消防局贴的封条很快解除，重新开张。  
这种事情夜店多了去了，娜塔莎想。搭上大老板，谁还辛苦跳舞。

“闻起来真香，”娜塔莎转移话题说，“你煮了什么。”

“俄罗斯炖菜，”巴基笑着说，“要留下来吃晚饭吗？”

“不了，”娜塔莎放下酒瓶，拿过化妆包给自己补了一下妆，“快到点了，我得开工上班。”

巴基没有挽留她，只是送她到门口。  
“你要跳到什么时候？”巴基扶着门框，笑着问。

“天长地久。”  
娜塔莎轻拍着巴基的脸颊，吻了一下对方，之后才转身离开。

巴基在门口收了个快递，扔在客厅里。接着进厨房查看锅里的炖菜，史蒂夫出去写生了，待会回来准饿坏，他一向舍不得多花钱在外面吃饭。关掉电炉，巴基才回客厅，拆起快递，他以为那是他买的医用胶布。

但显然不是，里面有一沓照片。

  
史蒂夫好不容易才拒绝了托尼共进晚餐的邀请，独自坐地铁回布鲁克林。他告诉巴基自己出去写生，但实际上是和托尼去游乐场玩了一整天，什么也没画，还好巴基不会检查他的速写本。  
外边天全黑了，史蒂夫站在楼道用钥匙打开门。

门唰地一声被重重打开了，巴基站在门里，脸色铁青，紧盯着史蒂夫。  
巴基抓起照片，停在史蒂夫眼底。  
“说，这是真的吗？”

这个金发大男孩扫过照片，茫然地点了点头，巴基一拳把他掀翻在地。这个金发大男孩一句辩解都不敢说，他知道自己完了，一切都完了。

  
*******************************************************

  
等纽约的天空完全被黑暗侵蚀，就是地狱街区夜店开始活跃的时候。红骷髅站在窗前，望着对面神盾闪烁的霓虹。  
“我记得好像跟你提过，巴基的那个男朋友条件不错，让你把他挖来，”红骷髅冷冰冰地说，“结果他被对面挖走了，还靠他搭上了金主，给神盾续命。”

“不会太长久，”泽莫敲敲桌子，笃定地说，“我们随时可以把他挖过来。”

红骷髅不置可否地看了泽莫一眼。

泽莫笑起来。  
“很可能巴基也会回来。”


	9. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(13)

13.  
史蒂夫独自坐在公寓门外楼道上，楼道很窄，位于室外，两边是薄薄的铁栏杆。今天纽约的细雨渐渐转成了雨夹雪，最后变成了雪。这个金发大男孩只穿了件工装外套，冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
不过他并没有觉得冷，也没有觉得疼。他脸上和身上满是伤痕，巴基狠狠揍了他一顿，然后赶他出来。这全在史蒂夫意料之中，是他自己自作自受。巴基容忍不了这种事，看不起他这种出卖自己的人。  
……他现在什么都没有，无处可去，他毁了他自己。

这个金发大男孩后悔了，在每件事情上。

他出生在布鲁克林布什维克的一个单亲家庭，家境贫寒，妈妈其实并不支持他学画画。  
史蒂夫，你应该去学点有用的、好赚钱的，比如说修车，妈妈警告他，如果你身体好一点，去参军也不错。  
妈妈说得对，他不上大学也无所谓，或者去上个纽约州公立学校，选个好找工作的专业。去水牛城就很不错，一年学费才六千。如果拿到奖学金，连生活费都能赚回来，他现在生活会轻松很多。

可是中学最后一年，妈妈去世了，不能再指导他的生活。史蒂夫所在的高中老师很喜欢他，把他推荐到另外一所颇有名气的艺术高中做交换。他在称赞声中产生了一种幻觉，那就是，去上最好的艺术学院、成为一个插画家和设计师，不是异想天开，而仿佛是探手可得。

你将来肯定能在MOMA开个人展览，巴基兴奋地说，在他拿到普瑞特学院的入学通知书时。  
史蒂夫高中毕业打了一年工攒钱，巴基在九头蛇收入很高，愿意资助他，再申请一笔贷款。勉勉强强应付得过来，他和巴基乐观地想。不过，巴基受伤后，一切都完了。  
那个时候他急疯了，昏了头，无论是什么，都想要抓住。他原本抱着希望去九头蛇跳舞赚点钱，泽莫拒绝了他。看着史蒂夫失望的面孔，泽莫敲了敲键盘，把他的资料传到SeekingArrangement上。  
金发蓝眼，六英尺一，高大帅气，泽莫写到，艺术生，求学费，然后放了几张他不露正脸的照片。

试试看，泽莫说。  
这样做会不会不好，史蒂夫犹豫地表示。  
得了吧，你还不一定找得到大方的Sugar Daddy呢，泽莫提醒他说，如果对方看起来不怀好意、动手动脚，或者只想和你谈情说爱，却不想付账单，就赶快甩掉，约下一个。

史蒂夫只约了第一个找他聊天的人，就是霍华德。霍华德在他打工的餐厅见面，然后开车带他出去兜风。他还记得他们的车穿过布鲁克林大桥，一路沿着东河行驶，穿过皇后区大桥，又从地下隧道绕回曼哈顿。史蒂夫完全没有意识到霍华德开了那么久的车，霍华德博文广识，非常健谈，对纽约风土人情、历史渊源，全都了若指掌。  
史蒂夫渴望和霍华德约会，对方是位迷人绅士、一位酷爱冒险的飞行员、一位充满奇思妙想的工程师。那位传奇大亨还特别孩子气，每次史蒂夫被他的发明和创意给打动、发出来自内心的赞叹时，霍华德就会兴奋得眼睛放光。  
Daddy，史蒂夫说，你真了不起。  
我喜欢你，Baby，霍华德说，我自己的孩子可从来没这么说过我。

霍华德不给史蒂夫钱，而是直接将支票寄到学校为他支付学费。  
除了学费，我不能给你付别的账单，Baby，霍华德说，你自己的生活你得自己挣。  
谢谢Daddy，他高兴地吻了霍华德。在温情脉脉的面纱之下，这个金发大男孩忘记了这件事儿有多离谱。  
一步错，步步错。

  
……其实答案很简单，背靠着墙、坐在门外的史蒂夫想，黑夜里细小的雪花打着旋飘荡而下。他不应该总是抱有那些多余的、不切实际的妄想。他不应该去问泽莫怎么办，不应该与Sugar Daddy赴约。当初他应该从普瑞特退学，去打工。他年轻又有力气，靠搬砖和开大卡车收入还过得去，足够慢慢偿还巴基的医药费贷款。  
毕竟，和巴基在一起，他别无所求。

门突然开了。  
史蒂夫一惊，转过脸来。巴基从里面探出头来，紧皱眉头，望着他。

  
已经是深秋，天气很冷，今夜布鲁克林细雪纷飞。金发大男孩完全冻僵了，坐在沙发上不住颤抖。巴基给他围了一圈毛毯，史蒂夫还是冷得上下直磕牙。巴基索性抱住了他，用自己的额头抵住他的额头。  
“对不起，”巴基说，“我不应该打你。”  
他太苛责了，这不完全是史蒂夫的错，是这个荒唐世界的错。他知道这种事每分每秒都在上演，尤其在这个光怪陆离的苹果大都市里，可能普瑞特的学校风气也不怎么好。巴基自己在夜场工作，当然深深懂得这些。这个金发大男孩毕竟还很年轻，没有经验，而这个世界上诱惑太多。

“是我的错。”

“他们……有没有欺负你？”

史蒂夫急忙否认。  
“没有，他们对我很好。”

“告诉我，他们是谁。”

但史蒂夫坚决地摇了摇头，只是重复说。  
“是我的错，巴基。”  
他知道巴基准会打上门去，替他出头。他担心巴基的安全，他们不是那些纽约豪客们的对手。  
“我以后不会这样了，我把钱都还给他们。”

“……”

“我退学去打工，”史蒂夫郑重地大声说，“Sugar Daddy的钱，神盾的违约金，慢慢还，总能还得起。”  
他抬起眼睛，望着巴基，发誓说。  
“我再也不会做这种事了。”

“不行，史蒂夫，你不能退学，我不允许。”

史蒂夫没说话。他不退学不可能，付不出学费肯定会被开除。

他们之间沉默了几分钟，最后巴基将手搭在史蒂夫肩上。  
“别担心，我回九头蛇去跳舞，那个可以赚很多钱。”

  
*******************************************************

  
史塔克工业总裁托尼·史塔克手机上还留着他那只金发宝贝发来的最后一条消息。  
——对不起，Daddy，我不能再做这种事情了。我把钱都还给你，以后不再见面。

托尼深知，史蒂夫脾气执拗，说什么是什么。他说这种话可不是为了欲擒故纵。几天之后，托尼收到了史蒂夫签名的欠条，以及一张支票。支票数额不大，史蒂夫在信中表示，他暂时拿不出那么多钱，但可以分期付款，直到连本带利全部偿清。

托尼的贴身保镖哈皮早就看出老板处于暴怒的边缘，事实确实如此。他们的老板竟然被Sugar Baby甩了，接着托尼将满腔怒火发泄到那台为史蒂夫定制的限量版玛莎拉蒂上。托尼冷着脸，开着冲压机把那辆豪车砸得七零八落。  
“天哪，”哈皮无不心疼地说，“老板你砸车还不如送给我。”

“你有粉红色乳头吗？”

“我可以去漂染。”哈皮自告奋勇地说，那辆跑车可价值一百万。为了一百万，他愿意。  
一把扳手砸在他脸上。

 


	10. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(14)

14.  
凌晨三点的九头蛇夜店更衣室里一片狼藉，巴基斜窝在沙发上抽烟，身上只披了一件浴袍。他的丁字裤和大腿带上塞满了钱，不过他完全没在意这些，因为他脚下、他的化妆台上，全堆满了绿花花的美钞。他整个人就像是睡在钱堆里。  
化妆台上的点钞机唰唰响个不停，布洛克已经清点完自己这个夜晚的辉煌战果，正在帮巴基点钱。巴基一回九头蛇，夜店人气遽升，经理泽莫笑得合不拢嘴。

布洛克将数完的钱扔在巴基脚下，再给点钞机喂进新的一沓钞票。  
“你得新买一台点钞机了，巴基，”布洛克感慨说，“早晚要被你的钱点坏。”  
他们都很欢迎巴基回归，巴基带热了九头蛇夜店整个大盘，每个人的收入都比以前多。

“我用得少，不买。”巴基故意说。

“呵呵。”  
布洛克说，他朝窗外扫了一眼，看到史蒂夫将摩托车停在停车场，取下头盔，露出一头金发。  
“你男朋友来接你了。”

巴基嗯了一声，用力吸了几口香烟，想趁史蒂夫上楼前再多享受一点尼古丁。

“怎么这次不反驳了？”布洛克嗅到一丝八卦的气息，“看来这次你让那小子破处转正了？”

那位九头蛇ACE嘴里咬着烟，笑而不语，过了一会才取下香烟，说：  
“史蒂夫不是我男朋友。”

“呵呵，不信，现在解释太晚了。”

“不是男朋友，”巴基重复了一遍，“我和史蒂夫打算明年结婚，到时我就不再跳舞了，他不让我跳。”

  
*******************************************************

  
史蒂夫锁上摩托车，取下头盔挂在车上。自从巴基重新回九头蛇跳舞，他每天晚上都来接送巴基上下班。巴基硬撑着来做这些事情，瞒着他找医生打了封闭，靠吃止痛片上场。  
全都是自己的错，史蒂夫愧疚地想。他已经决定上完这个学期就退学，和巴基结婚。他会一边打工一边照顾巴基，慢慢偿还债务。九头蛇夜店门口保镖认识史蒂夫，远远和他打了个招呼。史蒂夫穿过停车场，朝门口跑去。下一刻他怔住了，他看到一辆吉普车正朝九头蛇停车场徐徐开来，开车的人是哈皮。

布洛克还在点钱，史蒂夫已经推开更衣室的门进来了。斜躺在沙发上的巴基取下嘴里的香烟，摁灭在烟灰缸里。史蒂夫走过去，将巴基从沙发上打横抱起来。  
“明天就别上班了吧。”史蒂夫担心地说。巴基每天下场都又累又疼，不能动弹。

他身后的布洛克扬了扬手里的钞票。  
“他今天又赚了这么多钱，真是印钞机。”

“是啊，你看，我又赚了这么多。”巴基笑着说。他想拼着这口气，多赚一点钱，以后史蒂夫还债的压力就小一些。

经理泽莫推开门，扫了一圈留在更衣室里的舞者。  
“巴基，”他说，“快散场了，客人催着你跳个安可。”

史蒂夫刚想替巴基拒绝，但他怀里的九头蛇ACE拍拍他的肩，从他的手臂上滑下来。巴基脱掉浴袍，靠近镜子看了看自己的状态，决定继续上场。史蒂夫不放心，抓住他的胳膊，巴基轻轻挣开了他。今天周末人多，安可时还可以再捞上一笔。

 

明天一定得强迫巴基休息，去医院复查。史蒂夫想，眼下他只好由着巴基离开。他走到更衣室门外，朝楼下张望。今天假期兼周末，九头蛇人气格外旺盛，似乎全纽约的男男女女都聚集到这里，尽情释放内心的欲望。毕竟，九头蛇夜店号称是地狱里的地狱。到了凌晨三点，客人仍然意犹未尽。  
史蒂夫正考虑明天帮巴基约哪里的医生，直到他从楼下看到一个熟悉的身影。他慌乱极了，忙忙下楼，差点崴到自己的脚。

  
布洛克担心巴基的身体，不让他跳完全场，示意他先下台转一圈，找点生意，最后再上台跳个压轴。巴基同意了，在舞台上只跳了个亮相，就披着外套下场了。  
端着酒托的兔女郎拉住了巴基，小声告诉他有个客人想点他跳膝上舞。兔女郎领着巴基来到客人面前，客人不坐在视野广阔的前场，而是坐在光线昏暗的角落，手搭在沙发背部，好整以暇地望着巴基。  
“他是ACE，这个钟点跳一支一百，”给托尼端香槟的兔女郎介绍说，她显然收了托尼的小费，“想要便宜点可以十二点来，那时有折扣。”

巴基打量一番客人，男人穿着西装、打着领带，一身都是名牌，右手上的腕表尤其名贵。  
“先生可以去楼上VIP香槟房间，”巴基笑着说，“那里环境更尊贵更私密。”

“不，我喜欢这里。”男人敲了敲沙发背部，慵懒地说。

巴基朝前场DJ做了个手势，DJ心领神会，放了一首混音版的《Dance with the devil》。巴基保持微笑，用膝盖顶开客人的双腿，开始跳舞。他一转身摇动髋部，竟然看到史蒂夫坐到了对面的沙发上。他给了史蒂夫一个“我没事”的眼神，接着脱掉外套，扔到一边。

巴基跳舞水平和史蒂夫这种菜鸟高端几个光年，按泽莫的专业说法，巴基有表现力，散发荷尔蒙。他对待任何客人都深情款款，眼波含情、极尽挑逗，尽管绝大多数时候巴基只在想对方手指夹着的钞票。就像现在，巴基一边磨蹭着客人腿上的昂贵布料，脑子里却在想上班前，在厨房里从背后抱住史蒂夫的情景。他们在厨房里亲吻，最后在餐桌上了结情事。史蒂夫又顺从又敏感，简直是逼迫他索取更多。  
至于这次的客人，看起来是夜场老手，不紧不慢地喝着酒。他的目光甚至不怎么盯着为他卖力跳舞的巴基，而是落在巴基身后的史蒂夫身上。当音乐进行到高潮处，他主动站起身，和巴基跳起贴面舞。巴基立刻配合起来，他们距离靠得极近，只隔了一张薄纸的距离，但却绝不接触在一起。  
史蒂夫皱着眉，回望着托尼。他盯着托尼的动作，拳头攥得紧紧的，比九头蛇夜场保安还专业。九头蛇保安反倒不怎么盯着巴基这边，巴基是老手，懂得如何处理不规矩的客人。  
你敢碰他一下，我就揍你，史蒂夫在心里想。

一曲终了，托尼坐下来，掏出钱包。守规矩不乱摸又出手大方的客人是巴基的最爱，他主动俯身，热情似火地贴上对方张开的大腿内侧。托尼一只手悬停着搂住巴基，一边将钞票咬在嘴里。巴基笑着舔了舔嘴唇，凑脸去叼钱。托尼另一只手摸出更多钞票，要塞进巴基的丁字裤里。

史蒂夫唰地站起身，他从托尼手里抓过钞票，扔回到托尼腿上。  
他大声警告说：  
“别碰他。”

后边站着的哈皮想动手，托尼抬手阻止了他。远处站着的夜场保安注意到动静，做了个询问的手势，巴基马上回了个没事的手势。史蒂夫抓着巴基的胳膊，要拉走巴基。巴基不得不陪笑先对客人抱歉，并表示跳舞的钱不收了。  
这两个几乎从不发生争执的年轻人少见地争吵了起来。  
史蒂夫希望巴基别跳了，回家休息。巴基则责怪他打扰自己做生意。  
“明天去医院又得花一大笔钱，”巴基有点生气地说，“钱从哪里来。”  
这位九头蛇ACE偏过脸，停了几分钟，控制自己的情绪，最后他拍拍史蒂夫的肩。  
“别担心，我跳完安可就走。”

史蒂夫没办法，他最后坐回到先前的沙发上，和托尼面对面坐在一起，并拿起手机发了一条短信。托尼掏出手机，短信写着。  
——别碰巴基，我求你，Daddy，都是我的错。  
托尼没有搭理史蒂夫，而是招手换了个舞娘过来跳膝上舞。

 

巴基被布洛克拉上舞台，在前场观众疯狂的尖叫声中站到钢管旁。他左手力量不足，不得不修改了很多舞台动作，好在他的观众们对他的丁字裤和丁字裤遮挡的部分更感兴趣。他单手撑着钢管，脚踩天花板倒立行走。倒立的世界里，他能看到远处史蒂夫和刚才那位客人还面对面坐在两边沙发上。  
他做了一个慢速旋转，……他突然想起，他收到的照片全是史蒂夫上下豪车的景象，豪车里的男人面目模糊，看不清楚。偶然有几张，男人的手出镜了，搁在史蒂夫屁股或者腰上。史蒂夫始终不肯松口告诉他，找到的Sugar Daddy是什么人。而他刚才服务的客人呢？对方派头十足、养尊处优，背后不声不响站着保镖，必定非富即贵。但男人夹着钞票向他伸出的手上有厚茧，巴基曾在修车工手上观察到类似位置的茧——那是经年累月拿电焊枪、螺丝刀、扳手之类工具造成的，这和男人散发出来的华尔街精英气质很不相同。  
巴基想起那只手，照片上男人的手有同样的指节形状，以及同样的茧。他们都明显不是左撇子，还同样将腕表戴在右手上，并且不是简单地将左手腕表戴在右手上，而是戴着专门定制的左置表冠的右手腕表。  
巴基的腿交缠在钢管上，松开手，冲着台下观众送上飞吻。一切都迎刃而解，他想，还有刚才史蒂夫的反常举动。

  
一切都糟透了。史蒂夫揉着眉头想，他害怕巴基会和托尼起冲突。他不能再让巴基为他受一丁点伤害，巴基为他付出已经够多了。他手机震颤了一下，打开一看，是托尼发来的。  
他以为是托尼对他之前那条短信的回应，但信内全是乱码，根本看不明白。  
史蒂夫将号码拉上去看，这才注意到不是托尼发来的。他给托尼写的称呼是daddy，而发信者是Daddy，Daddy的昵称他留给霍华德。

史蒂夫浑身一个激灵，茫然抬起脸。托尼已经带着哈皮走了，巴基还在舞台上跳最后一支安可。他重新翻开手机，接通了托尼的号码。托尼那边过了一会才接他的电话，哈皮正在打火开车。  
“Daddy，”史蒂夫急急忙忙地说，“我觉得Daddy可能……”

从托尼这边，他听到电话那边人声嘈杂，而史蒂夫说话语意模糊，不知所云。他皱起眉头，刚想挂断电话，史蒂夫那头又突然不说话了，里面传来巨大的响动和人群的惊呼声。  
他所不知道的是，九头蛇夜店里，史蒂夫将手机扔在地上，拨开人群冲过去。人群站成一个圈，巴基仰面躺倒在地上，一动不动。这位九头蛇ACE转圈时失手了，受伤的左臂根本施不上力气，从舞台高高的天花板上摔下来，重重砸在地上。史蒂夫跪下来，焦急地察看着他那位最好的朋友，他的男朋友，他的未婚夫。

“别碰他！”布洛克紧张地大声说，“快叫救护车！”


	11. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(15)

15.  
史蒂夫坐在医院走廊的长椅上，他完全处于一种空白状态。……他肯定有好多个小时没合眼了，巴基已经脱离了生命危险，被从重症加护病房推了出来。但情况仍然不好，还得接受接下来的几次手术。他可能会有终身瘫痪的危险，医生警告说。就算手术成功，以后还需要在康复中心做一段时间复健。  
这些都需要钱，钱，钱，钱。

布洛克借给史蒂夫一些钱，泽莫出于人道主义也给了一些钱，毕竟他们这种九头蛇兼职人员没有保险，不算工伤。之前巴基因为怀疑娜塔莎给史蒂夫拉皮条，气得跑去砸坏了娜塔莎的公寓，吓得她不敢回家。但娜塔莎仍然不计前嫌地借了钱。  
这些只勉强凑够了第一次抢救的费用，后面还有无底洞。

史蒂夫没有办法，他厚着脸皮给托尼发了短信，不过托尼并没有回复他。泽莫说可以把史蒂夫介绍去拍成人电影，史蒂夫决定试试。说不定自己还不错呢，他想，无论是霍华德、托尼还是巴基都称赞过他很可爱。

  
“史蒂夫。”  
这个金发大男孩闻言抬起头来，片刻后他的眼神才聚焦，视线落在小辣椒的金色发辫上。

“史蒂夫，”小辣椒拿出一份文件，递给史蒂夫，“老板去西雅图开会了，不在纽约。”

“他愿意借我钱吗？”史蒂夫直截了当地问。

小辣椒轻微点了点头。  
“不过……”

“那好吧，什么我都答应。”  
金发大男孩高兴地笑起来，他接过文件，看都不看地签了字。托尼想要从他这里拿走什么，就拿走什么，把他大卸八块也无所谓。他不害怕下地狱，他现在已身在地狱。

小辣椒收起文件转身走了，高跟鞋有节奏地敲击在地板上。哈皮嘲笑过史蒂夫很傻，他确实很傻。按哈皮的说法，如果史蒂夫早点从托尼那里弄到玛莎拉蒂，现在巴基的治疗费就不用发愁了，那可是限量版跑车。  
史蒂夫大大松了一口气，起身去病房里看巴基。巴基仍然处于昏迷，还没有醒。他口鼻戴着呼吸器，连接着氧气罐。史蒂夫俯身轻吻了巴基的额头，他将不能跟巴基结婚了。但那不要紧，他想。他感激托尼，托尼救了他们，他愿意用全部的肉体和全部的心灵给予回报。史蒂夫在病床旁边坐了一会儿，画了几幅画。直到他的手机响了，小辣椒打电话来找他。  
史蒂夫想了想，给娜塔莎打了个电话。等娜塔莎赶到后，他才离开。

  
巴基醒来后已经是几个小时之后了，他费力地睁开眼睛，视线落到病床旁放着的几张画作上。但史蒂夫不在房间里，只有娜塔莎坐在一边，跷着脚，耐心地涂着指甲油。  
“他不在，”娜塔莎放下指甲刷，冷漠地说，“史蒂夫不能和你结婚了，他把自己卖了，从头到脚。”

  
*******************************************************

  
哈皮驾驶飞机将史蒂夫从东海岸纽约送到了西海岸西雅图的度假别墅里，托尼在当地主持全球新兴能源经济会议，并还会逗留几天参加其他一些私人会议。这位史塔克工业总裁工作繁忙，确实不爱浪费时间玩什么爱情游戏。托尼走进卧室，解下领带，不耐烦地望着坐在床上的金发宝贝。史蒂夫倒是一改过去的冷淡作风，主动向托尼示好。  
“看来投的钱多了，你的服务也升级了，Baby。”托尼嘲讽地说。

情事结束后，史蒂夫没有催着离开，当然他也没钱从西雅图飞回纽约。  
“你去楼下，这里房间很多，随便你喜欢睡哪里。”  
托尼从浴室里出来，裹着浴袍坐在床边，望着同样穿着浴袍、刚洗完澡的史蒂夫。史蒂夫起身离开了，那使得托尼把自己扔在大床上，打了几个滚。然后再爬起来，从壁橱里拿了一瓶威士忌。

“Daddy，”史蒂夫的金色脑袋在门口晃了一下，“睡前喝那么多酒不好。”

“那不关你事。”托尼粗声粗气地说。

“你可以喝点牛奶。”史蒂夫建议说，小辣椒给史蒂夫塞了纸条，让他注意托尼每天的饮酒量。

“猫才喝牛奶。”

“猫不喝牛奶，”史蒂夫认真地说，“它们会拉肚子。”

“你再废话就把你空投回纽约，Baby。”

“求之不得，Daddy。”

托尼只得把威士忌收回壁橱里。  
“你现在可以走了吧，Baby。”

他的金发宝贝打开壁橱，当着他的面，带着他的威士忌酒瓶一起走了。托尼沮丧地躺倒在大床上，觉得自己多花钱购买的升级服务一点都不划算，还不如之前的即插即用呢。

  
第二天早晨托尼再次享受到升级服务，史蒂夫主动跑来问他喜欢单面煎还是双面煎。  
“鸡蛋我喜欢单面煎，”躺在床上的托尼伸手戳戳史蒂夫的胸，“不过对于你，我喜欢双面煎。”  
他拉下史蒂夫的金发脑袋，摁进枕头里吻了一下。早上做点什么有利于抖擞精神，托尼相信这一点，所以和他的蜜糖宝贝做完双面才松手放开对方。  
这只蜜糖宝贝很听话，全程带着羞涩的微笑，没有一点不情愿，被做完后才乖乖起身去厨房准备早餐。托尼坐在餐厅里一边喝咖啡，一边察看今天的新闻。史蒂夫端上了全麦面包片、烤肠和土豆泥，但他说的煎鸡蛋却迟迟没有上。

“Baby。”  
托尼斜靠在厨房门口，煎锅里的鸡蛋已经煎成了炭。

应该守在电炉旁的金发宝贝坐在阳台门外，捏着电话，完全忘记了厨房里的工作。娜塔莎按照巴基的要求，向史蒂夫打了电话。  
“对不起，巴基，”史蒂夫小声说，“我很好，别担心。”

“Baby。”  
托尼不得不提高音量，又叫了一遍。他的金发宝贝才匆匆忙忙跑回厨房，幸亏托尼的厨房设备安装有断电保护，不然说不定已经烧起来了。

“对不起，Daddy，下次我不会这样了。”  
史蒂夫小声说，并换了一只新煎锅，快速地煎起鸡蛋。

  
托尼回餐厅坐了几分钟，史蒂夫端着刚煎好的鸡蛋放到他面前。他确信这只金发宝贝下次还会这样，鸡蛋是双面煎的，显然史蒂夫干活时心不在焉。他的心思全在巴基的病情上，医生说，得等巴基的血常规正常后，才能做第二次手术，现在病人太虚弱了。

“对了，Baby，”托尼敲了敲桌子，说，“我必须得告诉你，我Daddy发给你的短信是他遇难那天发的，不是最近发的。”  
接着他告诉史蒂夫，霍华德在海上发讯息用的是史塔克工业卫星，但史蒂夫的手机不属于这颗卫星的服务范围，所以一直收不到信息。史塔克工业上个月新发射了一颗通讯卫星，试行良好。旧的那颗卫星被租给了美国联合通讯商，改为民用。卫星数据传输、频率切换时，史蒂夫才意外收到了三个月前的短信。

史蒂夫十分失望，不过表示，他还是想知道霍华德给他留下什么讯息。

“这不难，我可以从卫星上还原当初的信号。”  
托尼将盘子推给史蒂夫。  
“不过，你的Daddy需要一份单面煎的鸡蛋。”

  
*******************************************************

  
托尼坐在楼下工作室里，他每间别墅都能和位于纽约的主数据库连接，以方便他随时进入工作。从旧的卫星上下载到以前的数据备份并不难，只需要一点时间。他从数据流中截断出霍华德遇难当天发给史蒂夫的讯息，将它还原成原始数据。托尼仔细看了看卫星接收信号的时间，又打开自己的手机看了看。不知道为什么，他始终保留着他父亲最后发给他的那条短信。一种毛骨悚然的感觉攫取了他，霍华德发给史蒂夫的消息比发给自己的消息晚了将近一个小时。

更奇怪的是，霍华德当初发送的信息仍然是乱码。从排列方式来看，应该不是机器被海浪影响、误操作发出的无意义乱码。那使得托尼精神为之一振，他怀疑他父亲隐藏了什么重要信息。托尼连入纽约的主机，手指在投影键盘上快速敲击。他父亲是改进恩尼格玛密码机的代表人物，一种靠外部机械转子和内部黑箱电机系统来加密的方式。而托尼擅长哈希算法，利用高性能计算机进行多维运算来加密，如今广泛应用在军事和商业机密传送上。  
一定有什么意义，托尼兴奋地想。

史蒂夫按照吩咐，将咖啡送到了托尼手边。  
“Daddy。”

“别烦我，Baby，”托尼头也不抬地说，“我正在忙。”

“Daddy？”

“天哪，我说过别烦我，Baby。”  
托尼生气地敲了一下杯子。  
“你给我出去。”

“Daddy，”史蒂夫小声说，“可是我觉得这不是密码，这是颜文字。”  
他指着屏幕上的字符，一字一句地说。  
“我看到一条鱼，长得像你，Baby。”

“……”  
托尼敲击键盘的手指停在半空，他皱着眉头，看了看屏幕，又看了看史蒂夫。你是不是有病，这位计算机天才在心里想，你从哪里看出是这个意思，Daddy为什么要用颜文字。还有，颜文字是什么玩意儿。

“Daddy，”史蒂夫的手撑在工作台上，急切地问，“你有那片海域的鱼类图鉴吗？”

托尼在投影键盘上敲击了几下，接入美国国家地理图书馆海洋索引库里。一开始史蒂夫一张张在屏幕上查看，但鱼类名目实在太多了，密密麻麻，根本看不完。  
“Daddy，你能让它们一齐展现出来吗？”

托尼按了一下手表，信息被投放到整个房间。一块块虚拟屏悬浮在空中，每块屏幕上都游动着一条鱼。  
“你点击右上角就可以关闭这个窗口。”

史蒂夫点点头，快速查看起屏幕。他抬头往上看，四面八方都是形形色色的鱼类，将这间工作室变成了波光粼粼的海底世界。  
“这条鱼长得像你，Daddy。”史蒂夫突然指着一条深海红斑，说。

托尼抬手打了史蒂夫的头，他训斥道。  
“干正事，Baby。”

“是这条鱼。”他肯定地说。

其他屏幕瞬间消失了，只剩下史蒂夫指定的那块屏幕变大，矗立在托尼眼前。那是一条长而柔软的贫骨鱼，托尼看了看史蒂夫，又看了看贫骨鱼。  
——天哪，这到底哪里长得像了。你是不是眼瞎，这位MIT电子和计算机双料博士感觉自己的审美被来自普瑞特学院二年级的学生狠狠碾压了。

“我想去现场看看，Daddy。”史蒂夫推开椅子，站起身，“我记得你楼上就有飞机？”  
霍华德遇难的地点在北太平洋海域，离西雅图港口不算太远。

“你会开飞机吗？”

“不知道，Daddy教过我。”

托尼眼睁睁地看着既没有飞行执照又从来没单独开过飞机的史蒂夫将他的一架挑战者605号公务机升了空。他只能去开另外一辆公务机，紧随其后。托尼将飞机设置成自动尾随，自己则专心继续工作。他把贫骨鱼八月期间的活动热点区域发给了史蒂夫。霍华德遇难地点在北太平洋，而贫骨鱼生活在北太平洋深海一千二百米以下。深海……吗？托尼的大脑快速运转着，他想起霍华德电脑里反复修改过的设计图纸，想起最后仍然坚持采用遇海水容易烧坏的高速涡旋发动机，想起搜索时发现的飞行家号右翼残骸。  
——如果倒过来想呢。  
如果这架水上空中两用飞机实际上是一架水下空中两用飞机呢？如果自动断开两翼，关闭内舱，排出海水进入冷凝管、冷却涡旋发动机使之持续运转呢？这架飞行家号能像潜艇一样沉下去，以躲避海上风暴。它的材质和密封性能很好，足以抵抗海下千米左右的水压。但这是很危险的事情，托尼没有查到飞行家曾经在海底试验的数据。

“我看到你发给我的贫骨鱼活动区域了，Daddy，”通讯耳机里，史蒂夫大声说，“可是请减去深海红斑的活动范围。”

“为什么？”

“那样Daddy会给你发消息，说他看到一条鱼很像你，张着嘴尤其像。”

我想揍你，Baby，托尼烦躁地想。待会儿着陆，他绝对要揍史蒂夫一顿，狠狠地。但他暂时顾不上收拾他的金发宝贝，他出发前，就改变了海底探测机器人的原定路线。虽然海上搜救队已经停止搜索，托尼仍然一直投放着海底机器人在霍华德遇难水域寻找遗骸。海底机器人沿着托尼指定的新路线走了没多久，就传回了探测到金属的反应。  
它找到了飞行家号的左翼。


	12. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(16)

16.  
巴基醒来时，病房里一片漆黑。这时是半夜，只有病床旁仪器的表盘散发着微光。一颗金色脑袋枕在他手臂边，史蒂夫睡得很沉。他抬起完好无损的右手，轻轻抚摸起史蒂夫的金发。

史蒂夫醒了，睁大眼睛看着他。  
“需要帮忙吗？”

“没有，”巴基温柔地笑了一下，“就是想摸摸你。”

史蒂夫向前凑近，吻了巴基的嘴角。这时史蒂夫的手机突然响了，巴基皱着眉头看着他。只有托尼会半夜将史蒂夫叫出去，到天亮再放回来。巴基当然明白这意味着什么，他痛恨他此刻的软弱无力，不能保护他最重要的人。  
“又是托尼要你？”

“不是，”史蒂夫扫了一眼，是陌生号码，“你快睡觉。”

“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫明白巴基心中的不安，他伸手拉住巴基的右臂，和对方十指相扣。  
“不是托尼，我今天晚上哪里也不去。”

“恩。”  
巴基点点头，重新躺下。

史蒂夫等巴基入睡后，才翻开手机，查看消息。他确定不是托尼，托尼去多伦多开会，要明天才能回。短信内容却让史蒂夫坐直了身体，不由得放开和巴基紧握的手。  
——哈罗，Baby，我终于回纽约了。好久不见，这是我的新号码。我发生了一些事，差点以为再也见不到你了。还好我现在回来来得及给你付明年的学费。

史蒂夫心情激动地回复了短信，他确定这是霍华德。他和托尼的公务机在海面上开得快燃油耗尽，仍然一无所获。但托尼的海底机器人却大显神通，继飞机左翼后，又找到了飞行家号舱门的一部分。托尼重新组建了海上搜救队，划分海域，开始地毯式搜查。最后他们在北太平洋一个日属小岛上发现了霍华德，岛屿离霍华德最初发出求救信号的地点足有六百海里。飞行家号为躲避海上风暴，潜入水底，并在水下行驶了一段时间。不过，重新浮出水面时，减压阀发生故障，舱体破裂。但那位冒险家如有神灵相助，他幸运地被一艘路过的日本渔船救起，被当成遇难船员送到附近小岛上。在那里，一间基督教医院收治了他。

除了严重的外伤，霍华德还感染了当地疟疾。他在岛上语言不通，又缺乏通讯设备，医院只能给予一些基本治疗，病情一直很严重。  
「我们找到他时，几乎认不出来他，」托尼这么告诉史蒂夫，「他快不行了，只剩一口气。」

托尼将霍华德安置在洛杉矶的私人医院里，在那里接受治疗。他有的是钱，可以请得到世界上最好的医生、用世界上最好的设备和最好的药物来救助那位死里逃生的工业大亨。  
不过，托尼禁止史蒂夫去看望霍华德，就连史蒂夫多问几句都不行。为此史蒂夫被托尼惩罚过好几次，不敢再当面询问霍华德的病情了。不仅如此，史蒂夫还在托尼的要求下接受了纹身，就在腰窝下边一点，纹上了“Anthony Stark”的字母。  
史蒂夫默默接受了这些，他已经完全把自己卖给托尼。托尼是他和巴基的救命恩人，他应该予取予求。

睡梦中的巴基抽搐了一下。史蒂夫坐上床头，让巴基靠在自己腿上，好让巴基睡得安稳些。学校放假了，史蒂夫没有去打工，除了被托尼叫走，剩下时间都在精心照料巴基。巴基还在缓慢恢复中，医生建议新年后再接受新的手术。  
史蒂夫撑着床板，闭上眼睛勉强打了个盹。手机又响了，惊醒了他。  
——哈罗，Baby，我终于回纽约了。  
这次是托尼。

  
*******************************************************

  
纽约各路媒体和记者们济济一堂，他们坐在大厅里，交头接耳，谁也不知道发生了什么。他们被史塔克工业的老板临时叫来，这位老板开了几辆巴士将他们从曼哈顿办公室接到位于长岛的史塔克庄园里。各种猜测纷纷扰扰，但至少有一点是肯定的，托尼找他们来绝对不是为了让他们尽情欣赏史塔克庄园外黄金海岸残雪消融、海浪破空的壮丽冬景，尽管那些景致确实很美。

托尼本来安排霍华德在洛杉矶继续接受治疗，但他父亲坚持要回纽约养病。并且，在托尼远赴多伦多开会时，霍华德自己派人安排航班，和整个医疗团队一起飞回纽约。  
老实说，托尼有些生气。那个老家伙不值得自己生气，托尼在心里警告自己。他认为洛杉矶气候适宜得多，纽约冬天常下暴雪，并不适合养病。老家伙却坚持认为纽约客只有呆在纽约才舒心。霍华德的迁徙使托尼不得不将筹划中的新闻发布会提前，托尼还没有将他父亲奇迹生还的消息放出去。

史塔克家族习惯于搞个大新闻，“Howard is alive”的标题肯定能上明天各大媒体的头条。当然啦，那些都是附带的。托尼准备了一个官方搜救版本，准备借机宣传他的海底机器人、海上侦察艇和最新发射成功的史塔克卫星。这个版本里没史蒂夫什么事。托尼几乎没怎么看望过他父亲，也严禁史蒂夫去看望霍华德，霍华德根本无从得知史蒂夫的遭遇。

  
小辣椒帮托尼整理了一下领带，托尼脸上还残留着明显的黑眼圈，化妆师遮都遮不住。不过史塔克家族的人不管多疲倦多沮丧，一到面对镜头，就瞬间精神抖擞。这位老板连夜从多伦多赶回纽约，紧急部署召开临时新闻发布会。他父亲私自回纽约，消息可能藏不住。托尼必须得赶在任何流言蜚语传出前，给出一个正式官方回应。他原本打算等他父亲恢复得更好些再公开，但看来他父亲只要精神状态恢复了，就不甘寂寞。

等候在大厅里的媒体人们还在窃窃私语，穿着西装的托尼登场了。托尼手里拿着香槟和酒杯，几个穿着礼服的侍者端着香槟和酒杯塔鱼贯而入，给在场的每一位记者都倒了一杯酒。  
“最好的酒。”托尼笑着说。

“但我们还在工作时间，史塔克先生，”星球日报的记者忍不住抱怨，“虽然这酒味道好极了。”

“别总是那么匆忙，我今天早上起床时，觉得窗外黄金海岸的景色美极了，”托尼举起酒杯，“我在长岛住了四十年，今天的雪景是最美的一次。”  
大厅一整面墙的帷幕被徐徐拉开，玻璃墙外是黄金海岸的皑皑白雪。雪后初晴，阳光下碧海蓝天。

这些记者们无可奈何，只得和托尼一起，一边品酒，一边欣赏窗外的海边雪景。两位护士悄悄地将霍华德和轮椅一起推出来，那位工业大亨比先前廋了很多，但精神还像以前一样矍铄。  
仍然是星球日报的记者最先发现端倪，他的上司真该为他的敬业发一张奖状。他用胳膊肘碰了碰旁边纽约时报的同行，他们一个接着一个视线从窗外美景移到大厅里来。他们既不敢高声喧哗，也无法忍住不交流猜测。他们不确定这是古老神秘的通灵术、还是史塔克工业制造出来的视觉幻觉，或者这是那杯酒的功劳……

托尼喜欢这种感觉，他放下酒杯。他讲了个简短的开场白，底下记者们瞬间炸开了锅。……是时候介绍他的海底机器人、海上侦察艇和史塔克卫星了，托尼得意地想，媒体们会喜欢史塔克工业公关部门提供的通稿。

不过，他一句顺溜话还没有讲完，就被他父亲打断了。  
“嘿，宝贝，”霍华德指着站在后排的一位女记者，“我永远喜欢年轻姑娘，你先来。”

被点到的姑娘结结巴巴地问：“你会感谢主吗，史塔克先生？”  
她这个无聊的问题引来同僚们一阵轻笑。

“大部分时候不，”霍华德笑着说，“不过这次之后，我还是决定向教会和教会医院捐一笔钱，就像买保险，说不定哪天用得上。”  
台下发出一阵哄笑，那使得霍华德继续说。  
“我应该感谢托尼，本来我死后他终于可以成为纽约最英俊的男人，他却宁愿放弃这个登顶的大好机会。要知道错过这次，下次可能还要等很多年。”

这位工业大亨劲头十足，全然不顾医生和护士们的劝阻。他兴致勃勃地展示起飞行家号独特设计，并表示这将是未来战争武器的雏形，同时占领海域和空域。  
至于托尼呢，在霍华德成功抓住全场观众的注意力后，他独自离开大厅，坐在起居室里生闷气。小辣椒理解老板此刻的愤怒心情，体贴地送上咖啡和甜甜圈。  
不值得为那个混蛋生气，托尼想，他四十岁了，不能总轻易被父亲挑起战火。他只能大口啃起甜甜圈，那是唯一能让他平息情绪的灵丹妙药。

“托尼，你要是少吃点甜甜圈，你的身材可能会更好。”  
他父亲霍华德在医生的强制要求下结束了新闻发布会，护士推着轮椅经过起居室。

那关你何事，托尼想，他决定再吃十个。

  
护士将霍华德推进书房里，史蒂夫已经在那里等候多时，他一接到霍华德的短信就迫不及待地来看望这位老人。  
他们足足有五个月没见了，这五个月间隔的不仅有时光，还有生离死别。他们互相望着，直到那个金发大男孩喊出“Daddy”。

史蒂夫热情地拥抱起那位老人，并送上自己年轻的嘴唇。  
“Daddy，我以为再也见不到你了。”

“我也差点这么以为，Baby。”

  
托尼被小辣椒推到书房里，小辣椒认为托尼离开前应该和霍华德打个招呼。以她对这对父子的了解，今天打过照面后，接下来很长时间他们都不会再见面。也许下次相见，真的就是霍华德的葬礼了。  
托尼在门口停住脚步，房间里拥吻的两人刚刚分开嘴唇。

“忘了向你介绍，这是托尼，我儿子，”霍华德高兴地搂着史蒂夫，说，“要不是他的宽宏大量，我现在就见不到你了，Baby。”  
他将怀里的史蒂夫搂得更紧些。  
“好啦，托尼，这是我的Sugar Baby史蒂夫。如果他愿意，他将成为你的继父，你可以提前叫他Daddy。”

这位大亨话音未落，他的儿子——史塔克工业现任总裁摔门而去。


	13. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(17)

17.  
史蒂夫伫立在巨大落地窗前，望着眼前的海景出神。窗外刮着狂风，海浪席卷着浮冰，重重砸在黑色岩石上。那使得他不由得翻出自己的素描本，快速画起来。  
太美了，太壮观了，他想。

他画得太专注，以至于一整幅速写完成后，他才注意到霍华德推着轮椅坐在他身后。  
“对不起，Daddy，我不知道你进来了。”  
史蒂夫放下纸笔，腼腆地说。

“很棒的景色，是吗，我就是因为这个才把这块地买下来，”霍华德笑着说，“全长岛最美的海景。”

“很美，而且很激烈，”史蒂夫认真地说，“沙点保护区那边也有一些很好的海景，但看起来比这个宁静，我去写过生。”

霍华德脸上的笑意更深，他轻轻推着轮椅，临近窗前。  
“宁静的景色不适合我。”  
那确实是，这位工业大亨一生跌宕起伏，颇具戏剧性。在他很年轻、不名一文时，他就固执认为自己能干出一番事业。尽管那时，一个十三四岁男孩的日常生活是一边看书、一边照顾襁褓中的弟弟妹妹，接着因为漫不经心挨了家长的埋怨。他有着旺盛的好奇心、火山熔浆一般的热情，以及非凡的精力，那些支撑他度过了最艰难的创业初期，也同样支撑他在被托尼赶出史塔克工业后决心从头再来。  
不过，这次死里逃生使得他重新思考人生的意义。他可能真的老了，时间不够了，来不及完成他的勃勃雄心。他本来打算重新成立一家史塔克高科，并推动上市，但他现在又什么都没有了。

他伸手搭在史蒂夫腰上，将对方轻揽入怀。这只金发宝贝刚过二十岁，隔着布料都能感受到年轻肉体流露出来的蓬勃生机。他想起自己年轻的时候，和史蒂夫一样年纪时，他拒绝了多所大学投来的橄榄枝，切断了自己通往学术的道路，做了一个大胆的决定——去南非挖石油。他以为自己的恩师厄金斯教授会极力反对，但厄金斯教授只是和蔼地问他。  
「你去南非做什么？」

「我想赚很多很多钱。」他老实承认。

「你赚很多钱后又做什么？」

「那样我就可以从事我想做的任何研究了，」他说，「总是指望政府投钱太不靠谱了，我必须要有长期、稳定的经费来源支持我。」

「那你就去吧，霍华德，」厄金斯教授拍拍他的肩，「对我来说，钱不是那么容易赚到。但你不一样，你是我最聪明的学生，在某些方面比我还聪明，你说不定做得到。」

  
现在呢，霍华德想，他身边站着他第二聪明的学生。第一聪明的学生他已经做不了什么指望，第二聪明的那个还大有可能。他第一眼就喜欢上这个年轻人，对方热情、直率、百折不挠、充满生命活力。他从来不相信命运，但冥冥之中也许真有什么巧合。那天一位生意上的朋友喝多了，一个劲鼓动他上SeekingArrangement泡一位大学生情人。他抱着随意的心态点了首页出现的第一个年轻人，对方自称是个身材很好的艺术生。  
我去看看他的身材有多好，霍华德说。他怀疑那个金发男孩资料里的照片不是真的，身材好得胜过内衣模特。  
他不会搭理你的，他的朋友批评说，如果你就开那辆大众跑车去约会。我每次接我的Sugar Baby都开加长林肯，她高兴坏了。

这个金发大男孩比照片上还要可爱，高高兴兴坐进自己的大众跑车里。霍华德看人很准，史蒂夫很聪明，大有潜力。他相信史蒂夫能做出一番事业，这样的男孩总是在工地搬砖或者在快餐店端盘子就太浪费生命了。史蒂夫的人生理想是做一个艺术家，有一天在MOMA开个人画展。霍华德实际上觉得史蒂夫能做到的比这个多，所谓聪明孩子做什么都能行。不过，既然史蒂夫想做一个艺术家，那就让他尽情投入才华，在艺术事业上开花结果。  
“我还没看到你今年的成绩单呢，Baby，”霍华德说，“这可决定明年是否继续给你付学费。”

但他听到史蒂夫说：  
“你不用付学费了，Daddy，我我决定退学。”

“你有别的、更好的地方要去吗？”

“没有，我打算回工地打工。我认为当初上普瑞特是个错误，现在纠正还来得及。”

史蒂夫的回答让霍华德感到失望，他猜在他离去的这几个月里，这个年轻人身上可能发生了一些不太好的事情。  
“我很失望听到你这么说，Baby，你该不会没通过课程考试吧？”

“没有，”史蒂夫摇摇头，“对不起，Daddy，我觉得我不适合做艺术家。”

“那你愿意来我这边吗，Baby？”霍华德说，“我老了，需要人手，一个高级护理秘书。不用很忙，你甚至可以一边上学一边在我这里兼职。”

但他的金发宝贝再次摇摇头。  
“可能不行，Daddy。”

“你难道宁愿去工地打工，Baby？”

“我另有人要照顾。”

“谁？”

史蒂夫沉默了几秒钟，接着郑重回答道：  
“是我男朋友，为了我，受了很重的伤，我得照顾他一辈子。”  
他简短描述了巴基的病情，以及他原本打算和巴基结婚。

史蒂夫转过脸，望着霍华德。霍华德可能会生他的气，毕竟那是他的Sugar Daddy，他们还没有解除协议。  
“傻Baby，”霍华德只是叹了一口气，“你那么年轻，有同龄的男友很正常。”  
接着霍华德真诚地说：  
“不介意的话，你可以把巴基接来这边休养，连他的主治医生和护士一起。这样你既可以照顾他，又能帮上我的忙。当然，我不付你薪水，Baby，你帮我干活就是给他付疗养费。”

“Daddy。”

“你甚至仍然可以回去上学，Baby。你不上课就乖乖回家，照顾两个病人。”

  
*******************************************************

  
“我没有允许你留下来过夜。”  
托尼穿着浴袍、端着酒杯，走进卧室。偌大的床上，金发女郎浑身上下只裹着一条毛毯，含情脉脉地望着他。她一开始以为托尼开玩笑，和她调情，还扭了几下，向托尼展示自己的魅力。直到托尼由一开始的神情冷漠变得眉头紧皱，散发出低气压，她才不情不愿扔开毛毯，光着身子从托尼眼前走过。

托尼盘腿坐在床上，一边喝威士忌一边吃起甜甜圈。在这些事情上，他认为还是史蒂夫比较可爱，召之即来、挥之即去。史蒂夫会把他说的每一个指令都当真，并竭力执行。况且，放他回去，毫无疑问是史蒂夫最爱听到的一句话。  
当然啦，这位蜜糖宝贝最近可没那么听话。  
Daddy，我得要陪Daddy，他需要我，是史蒂夫的新借口，比以前说要上课要打工要做作业要写生等等借口都好用多了。

说实话，托尼真想冲去长岛，把那只金发宝贝拖回来，按在膝盖上狠狠抽几巴掌，在翘臀上留下鲜红的掌印。然后再给史蒂夫上乳夹，扔在床上，被狠狠贯穿到双腿打颤，被做到语无伦次、只能哭叫着道歉。直到连道歉的声音都发不出来，就像上次惹到他那样。等史蒂夫老实认错后，他再放开乳夹，让他的金发宝贝享受一次温柔的性爱。第二天早上史蒂夫得要给他准备早餐，然后他再带史蒂夫出去玩，给史蒂夫买礼物。史蒂夫喜欢什么就买什么，把整家店铺买下来都无所谓。或者带他去史塔克实验室参观，那个傻小子看到什么新奇科技都兴奋得两眼放光。  
Daddy，Daddy，史蒂夫会傻乎乎地追着自己问，这是什么。

但他现在暂时不能这么干。他得到情报，霍华德竟然向律师咨询过再婚的事宜。他父亲说想要和史蒂夫结婚可能不是说着玩玩，像他父亲那样的花花公子，到老了玩不动了，找个才二十岁的金发尤物结婚，最后尽情享受一把年轻肉体，倒是件挺划算的买卖。  
他不能眼睁睁看着这种事情发生，托尼想，接着他狠狠咬下甜甜圈。他可不能对着那只Sugar Baby叫Daddy，那只金发宝贝应该乖乖趴在床上，管自己叫Daddy。

托尼打开新的一盒甜甜圈，涂满巧克力酱那种。他暂时顾不上自己的小肚子，他感觉自己又处在重大决策的漩涡里。上次有这种感受还是逼他父亲从史塔克工业退休时，他联合董事会的几位大董事，一起向他父亲发难。在父亲和儿子之间，大多数董事们选择了托尼。托尼看起来比霍华德好对付一点，他们想。然而，托尼赶走了霍华德后，马上调转枪头，将这几位妄想操纵他的大董事们架空起来。当然，他们的选择仍然可以说是正确的，因为托尼处事相对温和，只要表明以后只多拿钱，绝不指手画脚，仍然会给个虚职挂着，保留着荣誉和体面。而假如是霍华德，他多的是雷霆手段，不介意让人要多难堪，有多难堪。

这位四十岁的总裁虽然一心一意想要胜过他父亲，不过，他心里明白，单枪匹马跟他父亲正面交锋，胜算很少。再说，他也打不过那只金发宝贝。他已经领教过史蒂夫的拳头，从小到大他还是第一次被按在地上猛揍。  
他应该找个盟友，托尼想。

他啪地一声合上吃空的甜甜圈包装盒，随手扔向一边，不幸砸在拿着文件进来的小辣椒身上。那位金发女秘书愤怒地将包装盒扔回到老板脸上，并大声说：  
“甜甜圈摄入超标了，老板，这个星期你都别再想甜甜圈。”

“让我再吃一口。”

“一口也别想，老板，”小辣椒冷漠地说，“我会在甜甜圈上涂墨西哥辣椒油。”

  
*******************************************************

  
他想喝水。  
巴基躺在床上，望着床头柜上的水杯，不住舔嘴唇。他渴得要命，喉咙里像是要冒烟，可能公寓里暖气开得太足，空气太干燥。但家里除了他没有任何人，史蒂夫接了电话就出去了，他猜又被托尼叫走了。史蒂夫走之前打电话叫了娜塔莎，娜塔莎来陪了一会，一边和他调情一边涂指甲油。不过，娜塔莎也有自己的事情，呆到差不多时间就走了。  
史蒂夫倒是已经打电话说，已经往回赶。但今天纽约下起了雪，卧室里的电视一直开着，屏幕上放着风雪肆虐、行人避散的景象。

渴。  
巴基想，他脑子里只剩着一个念头。他伸出完好的右手去够，但无论怎么努力，都够不着水杯。最后他只好认命地闭上眼睛，等史蒂夫回家。

“巴基。”

巴基吓了一跳，当他看清来客的面孔时，他攥紧了拳头，全身紧绷。  
“我应该端起枪来迎接你，史塔克先生，”巴基大声说，“在美国，擅闯民宅可以被射杀。”

“你家的大门根本就没关，”托尼靠着门框，打量了一下空荡荡的房间，“再说，这里实在没什么可偷的。”

“史蒂夫不在家，你不是把他叫出去了吗？”

“不是我叫的，”托尼指了指电视，“如果你多注意新闻，就该知道我作为美国代表团去新加坡开会了，刚刚才回纽约。”

“……”

“他另有Sugar Daddy，”托尼平静地说，“是我父亲。他本来是我父亲的Sugar Baby，我父亲下落不明后，他才换到我这里。现在我父亲回来了，他重新和我父亲搞在一起。”

巴基皱起眉头，他咬牙切齿地说。  
“我不相信你说的每一个字。”

“你信不信无所谓，问题是史蒂夫可能会跟我父亲结婚，也许等他们结婚了你就相信了。”

“……”

“我父亲比史蒂夫大了五十岁，他从年轻时就声名狼藉。只有和我母亲在一起的那些年略为收敛，但也好不了多少。我母亲一去世，他就变本加厉。我真想挑一些他不那么难听的情史讲给你听，然而不那么难听的也足够难听了。”  
托尼说。  
“而且我父亲没什么钱，他现在全靠史塔克基金会生活。”

“……”

“听着，我觉得史蒂夫可能会上当，”托尼说，“他那种艺术生小脑袋大概以为陪着我父亲那种老头子来钱更容易，等我父亲离世，他总能搞到一笔。说真的，他想多了，他这种小嫩羊不是我父亲那种老狐狸的对手。”

现在巴基的手指终于够到床头柜上的玻璃杯，他来不及送进渴得冒烟的咽喉里，而是连杯子带水一齐砸向了托尼。水杯只砸到墙壁，啪地一声粉身碎骨。


	14. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(17-19)

17.

“听着，我觉得史蒂夫可能会上当，”托尼说，“他那种艺术生小脑袋大概以为陪着我父亲那种老头子来钱更容易，等我父亲离世，他总能搞到一笔。说真的，他想多了，他这种小嫩羊不是我父亲那种老狐狸的对手。”

现在巴基的手指终于够到床头柜上的玻璃杯，他来不及送进渴得冒烟的咽喉里，而是连杯子带水一齐砸向了托尼。水杯只砸到墙壁，啪地一声粉身碎骨。

 

  
但那位史塔克工业总裁仍站在原地，不为所动。  
“我不是你的敌人，”托尼说，“我以为我们的目标一致。我不想看史蒂夫成为我的继父，而你呢，应该也不会愿意看到你最好的朋友、你的未婚夫，为了一点蝇头小利就将青春贩卖给老头。”

“我不想听你说话，”巴基大声说，“你给我滚。”

“那你是想喝水，是吧。”  
托尼察觉到这点，他走开了一会。等他回来时，他手里拿着一瓶他从冰箱里找到的矿泉水。他拧开矿泉水瓶盖，坐到巴基床边，将水瓶递到巴基嘴边。  
床上的病人无法抗拒这种来自本能的诱惑，他咬住瓶口，大口喝了起来，转眼间就喝空了一半。托尼索性将水瓶塞在巴基还能活动的右手里，让他自己往嘴里倒。

直到巴基扔开空瓶子，托尼这才继续说：  
“你现在愿意和我说话了吗，巴基？”

巴基舒了一口气，舔着嘴唇说：  
“你到底想干什么，史塔克先生？”

“我不想史蒂夫和我父亲结婚，我相信你能理解此事。”

“所以怎样？”

“我希望你能阻止此事，史蒂夫他一向听你的。”

“然后呢？”

“如果他和我父亲吹了，我就把你和史蒂夫的债务转到玛利亚慈善基金会，作为提供给家境贫困的患者的无息贷款。以后你们定期给基金会寄钱，慢慢还债，你们还上的钱会投给医学研究或者成为下一个申请人的无息贷款。别担心，这种贷款还款的期限很长，你们还给基金会的钱还可以申请减免所得税。”  
托尼随意靠着床头柜，平静地说。  
“还有另一个方案，如果你恢复得比较好，你就来神盾教跳舞。我给你开薪水，抵扣你的债务。”

“为什么？”

托尼看了一眼手表，站起身。  
“我喜欢看你跳舞，你跳舞很辣，绝对是ACE。”  
他抬高双臂，做了一个舞蹈动作。  
“我很喜欢跳舞，以前跳现代舞，不过我父亲不喜欢我学那个。”

“你这么有钱，能找世界上最好的舞者陪你跳。”

“但我需要找一个嘴紧、信得过的人跳，”托尼停在门口，回头说，“我不想为这点小事爆上人物周刊八卦杂志。我父亲说的有一部分我还是赞同，那就是美国国防部不会信任一位柔软地、跳钢管舞的工程师，工程师应该有工程师的样子。”

他走了，门被关好。  
巴基疲倦地闭上眼睛。但那没有用，电视机开着，时聚时散的光圈仍然晃动着巴基的眼睛，只是声音先前被托尼调小了。这是个该死的、光怪陆离的世界，他想。  
这是纽约。

 

半个小时后，房门被重新打开，史蒂夫冻得通红的脸露了出来。今天外面下了很大的雪，正式宣告纽约进入严寒冬季。他坐的巴士中途就抛锚了，出租车根本等不到，他只好靠自己的双腿一路奔跑着回来。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫小声问，“今天想吃什么，我马上去做饭。”

巴基不耐烦地睁开眼睛，他望着天花板。  
“从我屋子里滚出去，我不想见到你。”

 

 

  
18.  
雪伦站在公共电话亭外，好奇地望着站在里面打电话的史蒂夫。史蒂夫看来完全没有注意到她，他神情焦急，从口袋里掏出硬币放进投币口，取下话筒，快速地拨起号码。  
电话那头被接通了，他立刻说：  
“Daddy，是我。”

霍华德坐在书房里，雪下得很大，窗外的海景只剩下灰茫茫一片。  
“你换了号码吗，Baby？”

“不是，Daddy，我不方便用我的手机打电话，所以找了个电话亭，”史蒂夫小声说，“对不起，Daddy，我不能去你那儿工作。”

“那你至少应该来看看我，Baby，你已经好几天没来了，打你电话也不接。学校不是放假了吗？”

“也不能，Daddy。我不能和你见面，一次也不行。”

“……”

“对不起，Daddy，都是我的错。”

霍华德猜出可能是史蒂夫的男友知道了他们之间的故事。  
“这个信号不好，”霍华德说，“我们用Face Time说话，Baby，我待会教你怎么彻底清除通话记录。”

“不能，Daddy，不能用Face Time。”

电话那头霍华德沉默了几秒钟，最后说。  
“你挨揍了，Baby？你被你男友打了，是不是？”

“没有，Daddy，”史蒂夫否认了这种说法，尽管他脸上挂着明显的淤青，“他对我很好。对不起，Daddy。”  
他最后长长叹了一口气，挂断电话。

当他推开电话亭往外走时，才注意到雪伦站在门外。  
“我以为你会变成超人出来，史蒂夫，”雪伦半开着玩笑说，“你怎么大冷天出来打电话，你手机坏了吗？”

这个金发大男孩腼腆地笑了一下，没解释什么。他带着雪伦回了公寓，客厅里摆着一个大纸箱。  
“都在这里，”史蒂夫指给雪伦看，“你可以假装是圣诞礼物。”

雪伦翻了一下纸箱，她怀疑这就是史蒂夫的全部家当，事实上也是。史蒂夫不舍得当垃圾扔出去，给雪伦打了电话，让雪伦来看看有没什么还用得着的画具。  
“都还可以用，”史蒂夫说，“当然我猜你有更好的，但这些扔掉太可惜。”

“是很可惜，那我全拿走了，”雪伦抱起纸箱，“你明年真的不来学校了？”

“我已经递交了退学申请，等新年后巴基做完手术，我和巴基会搬家。”

“我会想念你的，”女孩吻了一下金发大男孩的脸颊，“你们会去哪？”

“不确定，”史蒂夫说，“哪里有工作，就去那里。”  
他给以前工作过的工程队打了电话，对方很欢迎他的回归，他可是个力气又大又勤快肯干的小伙子，一个能抵四个。不过现在冬歇，工程队没有活，要等新年后再决定去哪里施工。

史蒂夫帮雪伦将纸箱搬下楼，雪伦叫了一辆出租车等在楼下。他看着雪伦和他的画具一齐坐车走了，雪伦坐在后座朝他不停招手，还朝他喊着“圣诞快乐”。他笑着朝雪伦招手，也大声喊着“圣诞快乐”。他在楼下站了一会，直到那辆黄色出租车彻底消失在茫茫雪景里。他所有的画具都送出去了，最后只剩下素描本和铅笔，那足够他画画。他仍然可以随时随地，画任何他想画的景致。毕竟，素描本和铅笔花不了什么钱。

 

 

  
19.  
巴基拄着拐杖，靠在厨房门口，看着史蒂夫在厨房忙碌。史蒂夫刚将洋葱、碎苹果和面包片塞进火鸡里，现在正用针线将火鸡敞开的肚皮缝起来。他买了一只很大的火鸡，因为大的在超市里有折扣，这个艺术生心算了一下单价，觉得比买小火鸡划算得多。  
“我们俩得吃到明年去，”巴基评价说，“这只也太大了。”

“那就吃到明年去。”  
史蒂夫笑着说，他将腌制好的火鸡包上锡纸，放入烤盘，推进烤箱里。他得努力把巴基喂胖，这样年后才能足够重量上手术台。医生说，如果手术顺利，之后巴基就能走路了。等巴基自己可以在家里走动，不用贴身照顾。他就可以放心出去打工，赚钱养家。他这么年轻，有的是力气，打几份工都没关系。

“你把我喂得太胖了，”巴基说，“我担心我会压塌手术台。”

“那我就把你和碎苹果一起送进烤箱里。”  
史蒂夫说，他伸手捏了一下巴基的脸颊。  
“这里就拜托你了。”

“出去吧你，”巴基大声说，“关个烤箱我还做得动。”

史蒂夫换上大衣，去楼下将摩托车推出来。之前打工的餐厅老板说要送他一棵圣诞树作为离别礼物，他出门去把那棵树扛回来。

 

巴基留在客厅里继续看傻乎乎的情景喜剧，然后去厨房帮在烤箱里睡觉的巨大火鸡翻了个身——香味已经飘出来了，看来史蒂夫腌制得很不错。就在这时，敲门声响了。巴基以为史蒂夫那个笨蛋又忘记带钥匙，吃力地拄着拐杖挪到门口去开门。  
但门外站着陌生人，看起来有些年纪，但没有佩戴圣诞老人的胡子。

“不是骑驯鹿来的，”这位不速之客开玩笑说，他注意到开门的是巴基，“请问史蒂夫·罗杰斯在家吗？”

“他住这里，不过现在不在家。你找他有什么事吗？”

对方从怀里取出一张名片，递给巴基，巴基看到上面写着TBWA广告公司。  
“史蒂夫去年在TBWA做过实习，”来客解释说，“他以前设计的一组图标我们打算卖给一位新客户，但查档案时发现他当时没有签版权转让和使用的协议。现在来找他补签，当然，如果他不愿意，我们就撤销这次的买卖，重新设计。”

“你应该给他打电话，快进来坐坐吧，外面很冷。”  
巴基说，他将来客迎进房子里，并关上房门。  
“他马上就回来。”

这位客人看到门口堆着的杂物，他弯腰好奇地看了看，全都是画作，而且完成度很高。

“那些是要扔掉的垃圾，”巴基解释说，“我们要搬家了，带不走。”

“全扔掉不会很可惜吗，”客人随便抽出了一张，画面上是布鲁克林的街景，完成度足够配上玻璃和画框，挂在墙上，“如果史蒂夫明年还想去TBWA实习，最好现在就开始投简历，竞争很激烈。”

“他不会去了，”巴基撇撇嘴说，“他明年就退学。”

  
*******************************************************

  
“约你们的会去。”  
史塔克工业老板——托尼·史塔克双脚跷在办公室桌上，拿手臂枕着头，懒洋洋地窝在靠椅上。  
“别在这里烦我。”

“没有人想烦你，”小辣椒将一沓文件重重压上桌，“你离开办公室前记得处理完这些文件。”

托尼的手工皮鞋晃动了一下，他大声抗议着。  
“你们下班去约会，留我在这里签文件，是不是人？有没有人性？”

抗议无效，小辣椒根本没搭理他，拎起包，丢下一句“圣诞快乐”，转身走了。今天哈皮准要高兴坏了，托尼对着手指想，约了那么久的小辣椒终于等到了一次机会。他看着小辣椒走远了，便翻出手机，玩了一会游戏。窗外雪下得很大，灰蒙蒙一片。今天纽约曼哈顿高楼大厦的灯光明显比平时黯淡，史塔克工业大楼里也不剩下几个员工。  
托尼玩了一会，决定回去。他把桌上堆着的文件藏进沙发垫下面，以免小辣椒一上班就气得骂人。他挑了一辆橘色Saleen S7超级跑车，发动引擎，绝尘而去。这位老板打开了自动驾驶仪，自己则拧高CD音量，高举双手，在驾驶座上随着音乐摇摆身体。  
等这辆跑车突然停下来，托尼才意识到发生了什么。他猛加引擎，那根本没有用，车轮深陷雪里，在冰上打滑，根本出不去。

该死的，托尼只得下车。他狠狠踢了一脚车轮，但除了弄痛他的脚之外没有任何用处。任何高科技在这种局面都无能为力，他得找个人——或者一匹马帮他把车推出去。  
今天纽约很冷，又是圣诞前夜。街上冷冷清清，根本没有几个行人。托尼意识到他的车可能熄火在不太好的街区，那使得他按了一下手表，准备叫哈皮来接他。他相信正在和小辣椒约会的哈皮会恨他一辈子，托尼想，那你就恨一辈子吧。

  
“Daddy？”

托尼吓了一跳，停下按键，抬起眼睛望向声音的来源。史蒂夫穿着大衣，带着头盔，骑着一辆摩托车停到他车前，摩托车上横放着一棵小松树。  
“你怎么在这里，Daddy？”史蒂夫问。

“我下班回家。”

“你不是住曼哈顿吗？”

托尼示意史蒂夫靠近他，史蒂夫照做了。托尼调出虚拟屏，指着屏幕上的亮点，说这些都是史塔克工业在纽约的房产。

“所以你为什么在这里？”史蒂夫问，他记得托尼常住的公寓离史塔克工业大楼并不是很远。

托尼点了图上的一个亮点，房间图片显现出来。  
“但我今天晚上必须要住这栋房子，Baby。”

史蒂夫看了托尼一眼，指着房顶问：“因为烟囱？”

“是啊，大部分房子都没有烟囱，这间房子有烟囱。今天可是圣诞节，”托尼说，“你几岁不相信圣诞老人的，Baby？”

“我四岁就不相信了，”史蒂夫不以为然地说，“我向圣诞老人许愿，让我父亲不要打我妈妈和我，那一点用处也没有。”  
他看着托尼陷在雪里的超级跑车。  
“你是不是傻，Daddy？下这么大的雪还开这种低底盘的跑车，多危险。你应该去开你的越野车，你不是有很多辆越野车吗？”

托尼抬手敲了一下史蒂夫的头，命令他帮忙推车。这位老板缺乏常识不是没有原因，毕竟大部分时候他都有司机代劳，自己开车只是为了过飙车的瘾。  
史蒂夫照办了，但他坚持表示托尼这样不可能开到目的地，肯定还会再次熄火陷进雪堆里。托尼表示哈皮正在和小辣椒千载难逢的约会，如果现在叫哈皮赶来，他准会恨托尼一辈子。

“好吧，我可以帮你叫辆车，或者骑摩托送你去，Daddy，”史蒂夫说，“但现在不行，我要先回家。你可以先和我回去，我还要获得巴基的允许。如果他不让我送你，你就在我家等出租车接，今天外边太冷了。”  
这位金发大男孩取出头盔，递给托尼，然后要求托尼抱紧他的圣诞树。

我为什么要帮你扛圣诞树？托尼嘀咕着。不过，如果他不想在大雪里冻死，或者被哈皮记恨一辈子，史蒂夫给出的方案可能是最好的。但是为什么要扛圣诞树，这种念头再度占了上风。但那没有用，史蒂夫已经踩下油门，骑着摩托车，冲进风雪里，一骑绝尘。

  
*******************************************************

  
看来老板夜生活有着落了，哈皮重新发动汽车，和副驾驶座上的小辣椒交换了一个眼神。托尼的呼叫只响了半声就挂断了，不过，他们俩都从通讯器里听到老板那只金发宝贝的声音。根据小辣椒的情报，老板的金发宝贝最近没再和老史塔克先生联络，也许又重新回到老板怀抱。  
管它呢，老板喜欢就行了，别来烦我。哈皮愉悦地吹了个口哨，他订了一家很好的餐厅，是少数平安夜还开门的餐厅。

小辣椒则拿出手机，翻了翻消息，接着她涂着粉色指甲油的手指就搭在了哈皮肩上。哈皮十分高兴，连踩油门，直到小辣椒用力掐起他的肩膀，他才意识到这不是在调情。  
“出大事了。”小辣椒粗声粗气地说，她们秘书和秘书之间有神秘的八卦情报网，需要的时候互通有无。

“什么？”

小辣椒合上手机。  
“老史塔克今天独自开车去了那只金发宝贝家，现在还没有回。”

哈皮猛然踩下刹车，调出史蒂夫的家庭地址，那边小辣椒也越权打开了托尼身上的定位器。两个亮点正在接近，很快就要重合。他们老板果然和金发宝贝一起回家了。

天哪，哈皮惊慌地想。他马上调转车头，加大马力，疯狂朝史蒂夫的公寓开去。小辣椒显然支持他这一举动，系紧安全带，表情严肃。  
他们都心知肚明，他们的老板实际上非常惧怕老史塔克先生。实话说，无论是史塔克家族、还是史塔克工业，没人不惧怕那位工业大亨。或许曾经只有他的太太、托尼的母亲不惧怕他，不过，那没什么用。她只是可以不听老史塔克先生的话，但老史塔克先生同样也听不进她的劝告。如果在史蒂夫家，他们的老板和老史塔克先生正面杠上了，他们的老板准能被欺负得回去哭鼻子。

——老板，挺住，我们来救你了。

  
*******************************************************

  
史蒂夫停下摩托车，取下头盔。他后座的托尼生气地把抱了一路的圣诞树扔在地上，史蒂夫连忙拣起树扛在肩上。火鸡差不多烤好了，他想，他可以在开饭前装饰好圣诞树。  
他和托尼上楼时，他探头看了一眼公寓停车场里的一辆越野车。  
“你看，Daddy，这才是下雪天该开出来的车，轮胎还捆着铁链。”

  
托尼瞥了一眼那辆越野车，又抬头看了看楼上史蒂夫和巴基的公寓。从车牌看，那辆车属于史塔克工业。正在这时，另一辆越野车急遽地穿了进来，冲进楼下停车线里，和之前那辆越野车并排停在一起。  
这辆越野车看着也有点眼熟，车牌同样属于史塔克工业。

车门开了，哈皮拉着小辣椒跳了下来。  
“还好赶上了，”哈皮大声说，他将手郑重搭在托尼肩上，“别怕，老板。去吧，我们给你撑腰。”


	15. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(20)

20.  
史蒂夫扛着圣诞树走在前面，掏出钥匙开了门，并招呼托尼、哈皮和小辣椒他们进来坐坐，喝杯热咖啡。他以为哈皮和小辣椒一起来接托尼回去，根本不知道霍华德正在他的公寓里，和巴基相谈甚欢。  
史蒂夫将圣诞树放在门口，整理一下树枝，然后抱起之前扔在门边的纸箱下了楼。那里全是他的画作，有一些甚至在学校拿过奖。不过那些都没用了，他不再需要。巴基认为他不适合当艺术家，他相信巴基的判断。在纽约有成千上万个艺术家，出头的寥寥无几。他把它们都扔进楼下垃圾桶里，听到那些画作哗啦啦掉进空荡荡的密封空间。  
再见，他在心里说，再也不见。

史蒂夫重新上楼，关上门，专心在客厅装饰圣诞树。他买了一些彩带和铃铛，都是打折货，稍微装饰就很有气氛了。他还在门框上装了榭寄生，也是餐厅老板送给他的。他和巴基都没有别的亲人，只有彼此，从此不再分离。  
当他做完这一切，起身去餐厅准备圣诞晚餐时，他完全惊呆了。他得说他二十一年来没有这么吃惊过，他看到哈皮在铺桌布和布置餐具，霍华德则将刚出炉的大火鸡搬上来。巴基和小辣椒坐在餐桌前聊天，托尼远远在房间另一边，低头玩手机。

史蒂夫刚要说话，霍华德对他做了一个噤声的手势，并且说：  
“这里快摆不下了，你把其他菜摆在厨房里吧。”

这个金发大男孩感到自己大脑一片混乱，他一边胡思乱想，一边在厨房布置出一张沙拉台。热食都摆在了餐厅里，冷食放厨房。他做了一大桌子菜，本来是打算和巴基一直吃到新年。

“你的火鸡不担心会剩下了。”  
巴基笑着说，示意史蒂夫坐在自己身边。他们围着餐桌坐在一起，史蒂夫旁边坐着哈皮，接着是托尼和小辣椒。霍华德则坐在巴基那边，和小辣椒挨在一起。

“你没有酒吗？”霍华德问。

史蒂夫摇摇头，桌上只准备了果汁和牛奶。巴基在服药，不能喝酒。

“那太可惜了。”霍华德说，他给自己和身边的小辣椒都倒了蓝莓汁，然后给托尼倒了牛奶。史蒂夫给这边剩下的巴基、哈皮和自己都倒了蓝莓汁。  
托尼生气了，把牛奶推给哈皮，拿走哈皮的蓝莓汁。哈皮向他做了一个“老板你欠我一次人情”的手势，拿起牛奶喝了一口。

 

  
史蒂夫站起身，剥开锡纸，拿刀切割起火鸡。巴基在旁边称赞说烤得很不错，看起来确实很不错，外焦里嫩，香气四溢。他先将切好的一块肉递给小辣椒，小辣椒笑着没说话。小辣椒旁边的霍华德主动接过肉块，盛在自己盘子里。  
小辣椒推开椅子，去厨房拿沙拉。托尼小声告诉史蒂夫，她是素食主义者，除了鱼肉和鸡蛋不吃别的肉类。

史蒂夫点点头，给其他每个人都切了火鸡肉。他的烤火鸡获得了一致好评，只除了没有酒。当他们举起果汁，准备共祝圣诞快乐时，敲门声响了。  
史蒂夫不认为这时还会有谁找他，霍华德提醒也许是圣诞老人。史蒂夫跑去开了门，门外果然站着两个圣诞老人——穿着Food Market工作制服的圣诞老人，并问他：  
“请问你是不是前天在Food Market买了一只火鸡？”

史蒂夫点点头，他差点以为火鸡有质量问题要召回。对方却递给他一个大盒子，恭喜他抽奖抽中了Food Market的圣诞套餐。他高兴地端着盒子回了餐桌，并打开了它。他原以为会送一些面包片、糖果之类的小礼物，但礼包丰盛得出人意料。不仅有圣诞甜酒，还有甜点和冷食。  
霍华德招呼史蒂夫去加热甜酒，他拆分了其他食物。寿司分给了巴基，端着沙拉盘回来的小辣椒惊喜地看到位置上出现一盒鳕鱼沙拉。还有一盒花生酱甜甜圈，霍华德只给托尼看了一眼，就吩咐史蒂夫放到厨房去，甜点最后才能上桌。

但巴基仍然不能饮酒，小辣椒也表示不喝酒。其他四人的酒杯里都盛上了甜酒，只有巴基和小辣椒的酒杯空着。霍华德放下酒杯，看了看身边小辣椒的空酒杯。他拿起桌上的餐巾纸，折了一朵玫瑰花，放进小辣椒的酒杯里。  
他递给小辣椒，温柔地说：  
“我从来不忍心看酒杯空着。”

小辣椒笑起来，将酒杯摆在自己面前。哈皮看不下去了，但他敢怒不敢言，只能将手搭在托尼肩上。不过，当霍华德将一小瓶朗姆酒隔着桌子递给哈皮时，哈皮的手从托尼肩上取下，改为抓过酒瓶，尽情喝了起来。

霍华德抖开一张新的餐巾纸，折了一只小鹿，放进巴基的空酒杯里，一本正经地说“巴基这个名字就是小鹿仔的意思”。史蒂夫笑出了声，代替巴基表示感谢。

 

  
史蒂夫起身帮自己和巴基去厨房拿沙拉，他一走，霍华德跟着起身说去拿沙拉。厨房和餐厅中间有隔断，从餐桌上根本看不见厨房里的情景。托尼去看巴基，巴基慢条斯理地还在撕扯着火鸡。托尼啪地一声扔下叉子，推开椅子也去了厨房。哈皮和小辣椒颇有默契地鼓了两下掌，为老板壮胆打气。

托尼一靠近厨房门口，就听到里面传来说话声。  
“巴基这个男孩别的倒还挺好，但我看不惯他打你，Baby，”霍华德说，“有话不能好好说吗？你看我儿子都那样了，我从没打过他。”

“他没有打我，Daddy。”

“天哪，别说你左眼上的淤青是自己撞的，我不信。”

“他对我很好，Daddy，”史蒂夫坚持说，“再说，我打得过他。”

“那才是最让我担心的地方，Baby。我当然相信你打得过他，但你认为你被他揍理所应当。”

“我应该被……”  
史蒂夫说，会造成今天的局面全都是自己的错，巴基应该打他。

但霍华德轻轻摸了一下他左脸上的伤痕。  
“你应该好好发挥你的才华，Baby，你有才华，我不会看错人。我去过你学校了，老师们全为你的决定感到惋惜。”

这个金发大男孩缓慢、但坚决地摇了摇头。  
“我做了决定，Daddy，我跟巴基走，年后就搬家。”

“Baby，如果你真的不打算当一个艺术家，我不会勉强你。但我希望你做决定完全出自你内心，From Your heart。”  
霍华德说，他伸手搭在史蒂夫腰上，将金发大男孩拉近自己。  
“我知道这很难，但我希望能帮到你，无论是金钱、还是别的方面。你该做的，就是别轻言放弃。”

史蒂夫抿住嘴唇，没说话。霍华德不爱讲什么大道理，他自己本身就有太多故事。这位工业大亨穷其一生追求金钱，就是为了能自由支持自己所喜爱的科学研究。不过，这实际上很难，霍华德主持的未来天空城项目遭到了理事会的一致反对。他们害怕继续投资那个无底洞，会将史塔克工业的血液吸空，根本不理会霍华德所说的“项目差一点就能成功”。托尼抓住这个契机，和理事会合谋，把霍华德从史塔克工业驱逐出去。之后托尼关闭了整个空间站，探测器全部召回，将他父亲多年心血付之一炬。

霍华德放下沙拉盘，托住史蒂夫后脑勺，吻了一下这个年轻人。托尼故意碰翻了沙拉酱，弄出声响。霍华德仍然没有要停止亲吻，史蒂夫主动推开了他，端着两盘沙拉离开了。

 

  
霍华德看着史蒂夫的背影消失在门边，他收回视线，拍拍托尼的肩，换上轻松的语调。  
“我今天很高兴看到你们，托尼。”

“我不怎么高兴看到你们，Daddy。”

“托尼，这么多年你总算做了件让我为你感到骄傲的事儿，”霍华德扶起沙拉酱，倒在自己盘子里，“小辣椒很棒，你能娶到小辣椒实在太好了。她各方面都让我很满意。”

“我什么时候说过我要娶小辣椒了？”托尼没好气地戳起一只虾。

“你特意挑圣诞节带她来见我，满意，我实在太满意了。我猜你们马上就要宣布订婚，新年吗？”

“我是追求过小辣椒，”托尼大声说，“但那是过去式，她拒绝了我，现在她在和哈皮约会。”

“什么？”霍华德惊讶得差点弄翻了叉子，“居然有女孩宁愿跟司机约会，而抛弃老板？天哪，托尼，你是得有多差，连你的司机都不如？”

“随你怎么想。”  
托尼咬牙切齿地说，他放下盘子，满桌子翻找起甜甜圈。他必须要吃一块甜甜圈了，不，一整盒才行，那是他的镇静剂。

霍华德看出托尼的意图，指了指橱柜最高处。托尼瞪着眼睛看着被摆在高处的甜甜圈，明显在他的身高范围之外。  
“说实话，托尼。”

“什么？”

“你是不是得了什么病？”霍华德担忧地问，“所以小辣椒宁愿跟哈皮约会，都要甩了你。”

“我没病，有病的是你，Daddy，”托尼强迫自己吐了一口气，“反正都一样，我最近又失恋被甩了。”  
不过不要紧，托尼想，只要你也一样被甩就行。他绝对不会允许史蒂夫嫁给自己的父亲，付出任何代价都成。

“那就是你太娘了，托尼。你妈妈不应该总让你小时候天天穿裙子，她还坚持说你喜欢穿裙子。”

砰地一声，托尼挂上厨房的门，转身走了。

 

 

史蒂夫将沙拉盘放到巴基面前，巴基拉下他的金色脑袋，吻了一下对方，吻完了才放史蒂夫去客厅准备圣诞树。餐桌另一头，哈皮转过脸，看着小辣椒。不过小辣椒只顾吃沙拉，根本没看他。  
“主动点。”巴基小声示意哈皮。

哈皮隔着餐桌做了一个不敢的手势，巴基笑起来。托尼一回餐桌，巴基的手机就响了。巴基掏出来一看。脸上笑容消失了，屏幕上赫然出现一张照片，霍华德和史蒂夫在厨房亲吻。而且，史蒂夫一点都没有不情愿。  
他该预料到这些吗，巴基想。他早就猜出这个拿着TBWA广告公司名片进来的男人的真实身份，他愿意坐在餐桌前虚与委蛇，全因为相信史蒂夫向他承诺，不会再和Sugar Daddy有任何牵扯。

霍华德端着沙拉盘，拉开椅子坐下来。他注意到巴基还在和火鸡奋斗，绅士地拿过酱料，淋在火鸡身上。

“别在我这里惺惺作态！那对我没有用。”  
巴基大声说，他突然抓起餐刀，狠狠扎进霍华德双手之间。哈皮马上拔枪起身，枪口抵在了巴基后脑勺。但巴基丝毫不为所动，甚至抓起另一把餐刀。  
“你不准再碰他，一根指头都不能！他不是你们父子俩的玩具！”

霍华德意识到什么，转脸去看自己的儿子。托尼先看了看哈皮，才偏过脸，对上父亲的视线。


	16. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(21end)

21.  
史蒂夫将巴基抱到楼上卧室床上安置好后，才下楼打扫战场。那确实是战场，不折不扣的战场。到处都乱七八糟，餐桌掀翻了，椅子倒了，盘子碎了一地。史蒂夫精心打扮好的圣诞树也断成两截，躺在地上。只有挂在圣诞树上的彩色灯泡还坚持不懈地明明灭灭，默默无闻地为这个平安夜增光添彩。

  
……这一切混乱的起源从巴基抓起餐刀对着霍华德开始。霍华德不为所动，只是吩咐哈皮收枪，说“别在Baby的公寓里开枪”。  
哈皮照办了，霍华德盯着巴基，说：  
“有话不能好好说吗，小伙子，我看不惯你这样。”

霍华德要求巴基放下刀，他才能跟巴基继续交谈。巴基表面上听从劝告，放下刀子，却突然抓起烛台砸向霍华德身后的托尼。巴基的挑衅举动激怒了托尼，托尼生气了，上前一步抓起巴基的衣领。旁边哈皮看老板动手，马上出手帮着老板控制住巴基。  
从客厅回来的史蒂夫一看到这场面，气坏了，认为托尼和哈皮在围殴欺负巴基。他马上冲上去撞开哈皮，捞过托尼，重重压制在饭桌上，就要下手狠揍。哈皮连忙从背后拽住史蒂夫，护着老板，霍华德和小辣椒也来帮忙，才把他们拉开。

在小辣椒的极力劝说下，霍华德和托尼才决定离开巴基和史蒂夫的公寓，不再闹事。他们几个人终于离开，史蒂夫送他们到门口，回来照顾巴基时，被巴基一拳揍倒在地上。  
“都是你惹出来的事！”

霍华德离开前又折返，说要拿走史蒂夫的一幅画留作纪念。看到巴基打了史蒂夫，这位工业大亨真生气了。他训斥了巴基一顿，要求史蒂夫跟着他离开。他认为巴基是惯犯，家暴成瘾，需要接受治疗。  
史蒂夫坚决拒绝了霍华德的要求，那只会让霍华德更担心这只金发宝贝的状况，从生理到心理。托尼当然不能真让霍华德拉走史蒂夫，那他的一切努力全付诸流水。他只能一个劲给巴基使眼色，让巴基服软，先解决眼前的争端。巴基哪里肯听托尼的指使，眼看又要是一场混战。

警察敲门了，隔壁报了警。毕竟史蒂夫和巴基住的廉价公寓，墙壁很薄。还是小辣椒出面，机智地打发了警察。这位秘书悲愤地认为，史塔克工业父子俩圣诞平安夜在布鲁克林破公寓里，为了一只金发宝贝争风吃醋、大打出手，足够占据People杂志一整个月的头条了。

 

  
好了，现在他们终于都走了，世界清静了。一切尘归尘，土归土，史蒂夫想。他将破碎的餐具一一收拾进垃圾箱里，反正他和巴基很快就搬家，这么多破铜烂铁也带不走，到时还是得扔掉。  
——早扔晚扔都一样。

史蒂夫将房间仔细打扫干净，厨房也重新整理了，然后才上楼。巴基还躺在床上，没有睡。他坐在巴基床头，和巴基手拉手。他们沉默了片刻没说话，史蒂夫俯身，轻轻吻了一下巴基的嘴唇。  
巴基似乎已经平静下来，他没有再揍史蒂夫，而是伸手抚上对方脸上的淤青。

“不疼。”史蒂夫轻声说。巴基无论打他、还是骂他，他都愿意接受，没有任何条件限制。

巴基认真看着对方。  
“你不应该是有钱人的宠物。”

“我以后不会这样了，”史蒂夫再次起誓，“对不起，再也不会了。”

“嗯。”

“我们一起走，离开纽约，”史蒂夫说，“我们以后可以租个小点的公寓，一个卧室就足够了。”

“是吗？”巴基笑了一下，“逼我每天睡你身上吗？”

金发大男孩也笑了，大声表示随便你。

  
巴基最终收起笑容。  
“不会觉得可惜吗，傻瓜？你本来有机会成为你最想做的艺术家。”

“和失去你相比就不可惜，巴基。”

“霍华德对你来说是什么？”

“……他是Daddy，”金发大男孩傻乎乎地说，“他对我很好。”

“那托尼呢？”

“……”这次金发大男孩没吭声。

巴基嗯了一声，将手指插进对方的金发里。他决定不再追问这些问题，而是做点别的、更有意义的事情。比如说让史蒂夫把榭寄生从楼下拿上来，他们可以在榭寄生下继续亲吻、拥抱以及更多。  
那些才是平安夜应该做的事。

不过，史蒂夫的手机响了一声。他从和巴基的拥吻中抬起头，伸手去够外套口袋里的手机。他瞟了一眼屏幕，是霍华德发来的短信。史蒂夫看都没看，直接交给巴基。由巴基来决定是否删掉，还是回复点什么。

 

*******************************************************

 

哈皮开着老史塔克先生的越野车，行驶在风雪里。小辣椒坐在他身边，神情冷峻。史塔克工业的前任和现任老板坐在后座，谁也没说话，车厢里的气氛和窗外的纽约一样寒冷。  
雪下得有点大，哈皮和小辣椒商量决定先送老史塔克先生回长岛，然后再送他们的老板回下城区或者别的什么寓所。

“哈皮。”  
霍华德深深叹了一口气。  
“你按一下前面那个按钮。”

小辣椒主动伸手过去，按下按钮，一瓶酒和两个酒杯从车顶上降下来。霍华德拿过酒瓶，用开瓶器打开，往两个杯子倒满了。原本靠在后座装死的托尼一看到这场面，不由得坐起身，将手从脸上移开。  
但霍华德将一杯酒递给了前面的小辣椒，小辣椒摆摆手说表示不喝。  
“放心，无酒精果酒，”霍华德说，“医生不让我摄入太多酒精，不过喝这个据说能让人变年轻。”

小辣椒笑起来，接过酒杯。霍华德用自己手里的酒杯和小辣椒那边碰了碰杯，一起喝起来。

“哈皮，”霍华德又说，“按一下那个键。”

“这是什么，空调还是湿度？”哈皮问，他抽空按下按钮，按键上印着水滴标志。

但那既不是调节温度，又不是调节湿度。小辣椒吃惊地看着侧边伸出一块隔板，一分钟之后，两个甜筒冰淇淋出现了。

“别担心，低糖低脂酸奶冰淇淋。”  
霍华德说，他给小辣椒递了一个，自己拿了另一个。  
“这可是私人医生的建议。”

真是有病，托尼在后座小声嘟嚷着。车载冰淇淋机是什么鬼，又不是流动冰淇淋车。当然啦，果酒没有托尼的份，冰淇淋更没有他的份。他只能眼睁睁看着他父亲和小辣椒一起姿态优雅地连冰淇淋带蛋筒吃了个精光，还意犹未尽地舔了舔手指。

 

做完这一切，霍华德才转向托尼。  
“你把史蒂夫怎么啦？”

“不比你做得更多。”托尼没好气地说，他降低座椅靠背，重新躺倒，并拿手遮住脸。

“你是不是有病，”霍华德说，“纽约陪你玩的模特明星要多少有多少，你欺负史蒂夫做什么？”

“……”

“他不是那种逢场作戏的男孩。托尼，我以为你分得清可以随便对待和不能随便对待的类型。”

“那你呢，”托尼反问，“打算和他结婚？”

霍华德并不否认这一点，特别是在他从死神手里逃脱、重回纽约后。

“你怎么不想想他多少岁，你多少岁，”托尼讥讽地说，“况且，他还有个同年纪的男朋友。”

“不用你费心，托尼，”霍华德平静地说，“以后你不准再去欺负史蒂夫，我不会允许你这么做。”

“别造孽，”托尼尖刻地大声说，“你提结婚就是想不花钱消费那只Sugar Baby的青春。”

儿子的指责让那位老牌工业大亨相当不快，他沉下脸。  
“托尼。”  
他停了一会才继续说。  
“我和史蒂夫结婚不会损坏你的利益，你大可不必反应过激。”

“说得好像我在乎你那点钱一样，当初公司都快被你整垮了才落到我手上，”托尼哼了一声，说，“我就是看不惯你骗小男孩和你结婚，让他以后伺候你养老。”

“……”

“我妈妈当初为什么会嫁给你这种人？是因为我吗？”

“想得倒美，有你没你都一样，”霍华德不以为然地摆摆手，“你外公一听说他女儿未婚先孕，就忙着全世界找我求结婚，而不是打断我的腿。毕竟，我可是纽约黄金单身汉里综合条件最好的一位。”  
这位处在从心之年的工业大亨不由得面露微笑，陷入对往事的回忆。……他那时已经很富有，年轻英俊，风度翩翩，一手创建的史塔克工业正处在高速发展期，前途不可限量。结婚对他来说不是个错误的选择，他爱玛利亚，对方良好的家世还能为他的事业助一臂之力。婚后他甚至一度从声色场合销声匿迹，他宁愿如此，因为他最爱的销金地是他的实验室。已婚身份帮他挡掉了一半来自纽约单身贵族们的邀约，而玛利亚出色的外交才能帮他完成了另一半来自长岛富豪家庭圈的社交。玛利亚是个可爱女人，不是那种对丈夫言听计从的妻子。她很有自己的主意，而且还会用“可爱”的方式来坚持自己的主意。他还记得在新泽西州那栋小工作室里度过的夏天，他得在炎炎夏日下劈更多的木材，玛利亚带着年幼的托尼坐在一旁树荫下安静地看着他。  
他脑海里本来还有更多的、更美好的景象浮现，但他的思绪被粗暴打断了。

  
“你害死我妈妈。”  
霍华德回忆里的那个傻乎乎的婴孩——现在正值壮年的托尼突然直起身，大声说。  
托尼伸手拉下衬衣领口，露出胸口蜿蜒的丑陋疤痕。  
“你还差点害死我。不过反正你不在意这些，Daddy。”

 

 

后座的两位老板突然陷入沉默。小辣椒和哈皮不敢插话，甚至不敢回头看，只好专心看往前方，雨刷一下下抹去落在车窗上的雪花。不过，他们俩猜他们的老板准是哭了。  
车停下来，哈皮小声提醒：“到长岛了，老史塔克先生。”

霍华德深深叹了一口气，严厉地对着自己的儿子说。  
“你掉眼泪没有用，托尼，我跟你说过多少次了。”  
说完这句话，这位老牌大亨推开车门，头也不回地下车走了。

 

*******************************************************

 

哈皮开着越野车，再度冲进风雪里。他已经送老史塔克先生回长岛，也送托尼回下城区寓所。不过，他还得继续开车，而不是带着小辣椒去吃圣诞大餐。这个假期完全泡了汤，他得赶去接医生过来。他们的老板托尼出了点小问题，需要家庭心理医生的治疗。托尼一直都有这种小问题，他患有焦虑症和抑郁症，从青春期焦虑症开始，那实际上是少男少女很常见的病症。但从那个时候起没能彻底治愈，以至于成年后仍然不时发作，使得托尼深受其扰。

“Pepper。”  
躺在床上的托尼小声嘟嚷着说。他知道自己出了问题，他熟悉这个，心跳得很快、震颤、紧张、以及深深的恐惧。典型的焦虑抑郁症，和他有钱有势、要风得风、要雨得雨的身份地位毫不相称。他害怕什么……死亡吗？他不是没有经历过危险和濒死，他曾经在重症加护病房住过差不多一个月。他的胸口有个洞，密密麻麻的管道插在里面，连接着周遭的仪器。

“我在这里。”  
小辣椒说，她伸手紧紧握住托尼的手，紧盯着托尼佩戴的手表反应出来的生理检测。还好哈皮很快带着医生回来了，将托尼交给熟悉的医生，才使得小辣椒稍微松了一口气。

 

过了一会，小辣椒再回来看望托尼时，这位老板看起来平静了不少，专业医生的干预和药物治疗看起来行之有效。  
“我想吃巧克力甜甜圈。”躺在床上的托尼冲着秘书抱怨说。

“不行，医生让你吃完药就睡觉，”小辣椒大声说，“有什么事情明天再说。”

“那我想吃巧克力冰淇淋，我Daddy车上的冰淇淋好吃吗？”

“好吃，是酸奶冰淇淋。”

床上的老板嘟囔着“我才不吃酸奶冰淇淋”，一旁的护士收起托盘，帮这位老板盖好毛毯。托尼闭上眼睛，数分钟之后又睁开。他注意到医生和护士都走了，但小辣椒还站在门口。  
“你想和我睡觉吗，Pepper？”托尼故意说，“我可能会做到一半，睡倒在你身上。”

“有件紧急事务，老板。”小辣椒扬了扬手机。

“不幸的是，再紧急我也要睡觉了，Pepper。”

“麻省理工的茨迈尔曼教授去世了，”小辣椒认真地说，“明天早上在波士顿举行葬礼。我现在去准备吊唁卡片和订葬礼花篮。卡片上有什么必须需要写的吗，还是全交给我处理？”

“必须写‘我不再记恨被您从麻省理工劝退过一次’。”  
托尼说。这个消息并不令人意外，他上次赶去医院见茨迈尔曼教授，就知道是最后一面。他稍微从床上坐起来，揉揉头发。  
“我明天早上有重要行程吗，Pepper？没有的话，我最好还是去现场一趟。”

“没有，不过……”

“什么？”

“我是说，老史塔克先生确定会参加葬礼，不过我现在还不知道他的具体行程，”小辣椒建议说，“我们可以和他错开时间，晚点去或者早点去。”

“说得好像我害怕见到他似的，”托尼哼了一声，“别管他的行程，你直接安排飞机就得了。”

小辣椒没说话，她理所当然认为还是错开行程比较好。霍华德可能带着那只Sugar Baby一起去，这是她从霍华德生活秘书那里得到的情报。

 

*******************************************************

 

史蒂夫将榭寄生花环拿上楼，踮起脚挂在卧室的墙上。巴基躺在床上，看着史蒂夫将花环方向摆正。史蒂夫做完这些，就坐回床边，望着巴基。巴基拉下他的头，吻了他。结束亲吻后，他们额头抵着额头。  
“圣诞快乐，”巴基揉捏着史蒂夫的腰，说，“我想拆礼物。”

“我没来得及准备礼物。”史蒂夫不好意思地说。不过，巴基的手指开始解他衬衣上的纽扣。金发大男孩分开腿，跪坐在巴基身上，低头看着对方的手指将自己的肉体从衣料的束缚中解放出来。

他和巴基以后会很幸福，史蒂夫想，他迫不及待地开始幻想将来的生活。第一站去哪里呢，他想。到时天气还很冷，巴基刚做完手术，最好还是搬去南边温暖的地方休养。

“对了，史蒂夫，”巴基戳了一下史蒂夫的胸口，“托尼他……”

一听到这个名字，史蒂夫立刻皱紧眉头。  
“托尼怎么了？他是不是想欺负你？”

“不是，”巴基犹豫了一下，说，“托尼建议我手术后去磁悬浮疗养一段时间。他还说，我可以签约成为受试者，这样不用花钱。”

“那个很好玩，我在里面玩得不想出来，”史蒂夫兴奋地说，不过，他马上严肃地问，“你咨询过医生吗？主治医生怎么说？”

“我今天打电话问过医生了，”巴基说，“医生说机会难得，还说特别适合我这种手术后肌肉和神经修复。”

“那你会想去吗？”

“我……”

“那我们还搬家吗？”

巴基沉默了片刻，最后回答。  
“我不知道。”  
他当然应该就这样和史蒂夫搬走，越快越好，离开这个是非之地。……然而，医生的建议还回响在他耳边。术后磁悬浮治疗很适合你这种情况，医生说，你肯定会恢复得更好更快，别错过这个机会。他躺在床上太久了，他渴望能像以前一样。

“我听你的。”  
史蒂夫主动说，他明白巴基不想和史塔克家族扯上关系。他的手机又响了，他仍然还是递给巴基。

这次巴基没有直接删掉，而是打开短信看了看。  
“霍华德说，他希望你去陪他参加一个葬礼，就占一个上午，”他将手机递还给史蒂夫，“你要去吗？”

  
（第一季完）

==========================================

  
接下来进入分支剧情。  
巴基表示不去托尼那边的磁悬浮，史蒂夫不去陪霍爹参加葬礼，巴基手术后他们俩搬离纽约。->冬盾结局达成  
巴基去托尼那边的磁悬浮，史蒂夫不去陪霍爹参加葬礼。->冬盾结局或盾孤身一人结局或隐藏铁冬结局  
巴基去托尼那边的磁悬浮，史蒂夫陪霍爹参加葬礼，然而托尼和霍爹参加葬礼的行程错开。->冬盾结局或霍盾结局或隐藏铁冬结局  
巴基去托尼那边的磁悬浮，史蒂夫陪霍爹参加葬礼，托尼遇上霍爹和史蒂夫，托尼故意昏倒(?)在史蒂夫怀里。->冬盾结局或霍盾结局或铁盾结局或隐藏冬寡结局

看心情掉落不同结局番外


	17. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(22)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy

第二季

 

22.  
飞机升空后，霍华德才将驾驶舱交还给飞行员，起身回到客舱。史蒂夫已经摆好早餐，并将一杯热咖啡放到他手边。私人飞机平稳地行驶在对流层顶层，舷窗外越来越亮。往下看，地面风光一览无遗。

“三万英尺。”  
霍华德说，他估算了一下现在飞机的高度。他和史蒂夫正在纽约飞往波士顿的短途旅程中。他们出门得很早，只能在飞机上慢慢享用早餐。

“嗯。”  
史蒂夫点点头。他最终决定陪伴霍华德来参加茨迈尔曼教授的葬礼。不过，他郑重答应过巴基，他和霍华德的相处只会有短短几个小时，中午十二点以前他会赶回布鲁克林公寓帮巴基准备午饭。  
时间足够了，他想。霍华德只在葬礼上亮个相，说几句话就走，而私人飞机往来纽约和波士顿花不了两个钟头。

一边吃饭，霍华德一边讲起自己当年的故事。他和茨迈尔曼教授的同窗友谊开始于五十多年前，茨迈尔曼教授性格温和，很照顾他这个年轻的同学。  
讲完一段故事，霍华德突然说。  
“我是最后一个。”

“什么？”史蒂夫一时没有跟上霍华德的话语。

“快中子反应堆实验，”霍华德解释说，“当时一共有十六个人参加这个项目。”  
接着他告诉史蒂夫，他们参加这个实验的工作人员全都在实验结束后的十年内得了癌症，而且全都不是家族遗传性癌症。茨迈尔曼教授因为早期干预做得好，一检查有病变就立刻做手术切除，才坚持了这么多年。唯一一个迄今为止毫发无伤的人，只有霍华德。

“我们当时对快中子了解不够深刻，”霍华德说，“尽管准备了防护服和屏蔽板，仍然可能有微量泄露。”

“嗯。”

“不过，我也不知道哪天会突然出问题。”  
霍华德笑着说。他切开一块香肠，分了一半给史蒂夫。他老了，越来越感受到生命的无常。这次劫后余生极大损害了他的健康，现在家庭医生常伴他左右，他最挚爱的烈酒也完全戒掉。  
他感觉得到死神的追赶，也比以前更渴望史蒂夫的陪伴。史蒂夫看出他的心思，主动将手伸给他。  
“Daddy。”

我想和你共度余生，Baby，这种念头在霍华德心里愈来愈坚固。他需要一个青春鲜活的灵魂来点燃他的生命之火，让他既不会惧怕死亡的威胁，也更大地燃起生活的斗志。他和这个年轻人可以说是一见如故，他在史蒂夫身上看到他昔日的痕迹。他深知一个穷孩子在纽约生活不易，他们并不是想追求出人头地、或者功名利禄，那只是些副产品。他们事实上只是不想在籍籍无名中埋没自己的才华，真正有才华的人应该在世界舞台上拥有一席之地。  
而通往舞台的道路呢，那是崇山峻岭，是艰难险阻。就像他年轻时候那样，霍华德想。他很早就察觉到自己和普通孩子的区别，他与众不同，聪明到吓人。他认为自己是能做出一番事业，而他也渴望如此。他父亲只是个庸庸碌碌的小职员，他的继母只希望他能帮忙照顾弟弟妹妹，然后中学毕业后就赶紧找个工作补贴家用。他只能每天在图书馆里获取知识，如饥似渴。为了抓住机会，他参加了不少物理和数学方面的竞赛和考试，还包括一次天才儿童选拔（他落选了！把他气得够呛）。他甚至试着按照期刊上的地址，大胆地给物理学界的名人们写信，向他们阐述自己的思考和见解。绝大多数信件都石沉大海，直到他遇上厄金斯教授，将他带到波士顿。  
但那只是开始，征途漫漫，绵延至今。他仍然得四处奔波，筹措资金，仍然得频频出入国会，为他的研究寻求庇护。他仍然有很多猜想需要被证明，太多创意想要被实现。史蒂夫身上有这股子激情，或者说是劲头，甚至可能这个男孩儿自己都没有察觉。他们是同类，他闻得出来。他们会是很好的伴侣、亲人、朋友，霍华德相信这一点。

……而他自己的男孩儿呢，霍华德在欣慰之余，仍然掩饰不了失望。托尼继承了他的聪明才智，却完全没继承到他勇敢乐观、富有激情的另一面。托尼天性敏感，那使得他们父子俩的对抗如同烈火对诗篇。  
你简直就是一朵温室的娇花，霍华德不止一次刻薄过自己的儿子，要我告诉你多少遍，你掉眼泪没有用，托尼。

 

“我想和你共度余生，Baby。”  
霍华德紧紧握住史蒂夫的手，顺势将对方拉入自己怀里。

史蒂夫没有挣开他，反而搂住霍华德的肩膀，小声说。  
“Daddy。”

 

*******************************************************

 

纽约城史塔克工业当家大亨的私人飞机要比他父亲和史蒂夫的出发得略晚一些，毕竟托尼没有早起的生活习惯。飞机飞行平稳后，小辣椒端着水杯和药片走到托尼身边，而她的老板托尼蜷在宽大的真皮沙发里。  
“吃药，老板。”

“我不吃药，”托尼取下盖在脸上的花花公子杂志，“我好了。”

“你真的好了吗，老板？”

“真的好了，完全恢复。”

“好吧，”小辣椒不动声色地从托盘下边拿出一沓文件，“那你可以开始工作了吗，老板，这是我在你办公室沙发下面找到的。”

“不行，”这位老板立刻惊恐地大声说，他重新拿起花花公子杂志盖在脸上，“我现在病得很严重，小辣椒。”

最终这位尽职尽责的秘书还是放了自己的老板一马，既没有让托尼吃药又没有让他工作。美貌的空乘服务员端早餐上来，并对着托尼妩媚一笑。  
那使得托尼的心情更好了。这真是个美好的早餐，他想。

  
茨迈尔曼教授的葬礼就在麻省理工小教堂里举行，来参加追思会的全是他的同事和学生。在托尼被以前同学拉住寒暄时，小辣椒离开礼堂，去偏厅送吊唁卡和花篮。  
挡在自己面前聊天的那位大块头老同学转身离去，托尼的视野重新变得开阔。  
他眼前一阵发黑，因为他一眼就看到霍华德，还有史蒂夫，两个人贴得紧紧的。

史蒂夫今天穿了一身黑色西装，打着黑色丝质领带，那使得他看起来更加挺拔。托尼认为史蒂夫穿西装会好看，但史蒂夫一直不愿意接受他赠与的任何礼服，宁愿总是穿自己的便宜衣服。  
霍华德抬手挽着史蒂夫的腰，毫不忌讳地向旁人介绍这是他的小Baby，他的男友，他的未婚夫。

托尼觉得周围的空气被抽空了。

接下来霍华德被茨迈尔曼教授的家属邀请在葬礼致辞。这位工业大亨没有推辞，他松开放在史蒂夫身上的手，走上布讲台。  
“看到台下的诸位，我差点以为我们是来参加原子物理年会，除了躺着的那一位，”霍华德说，“真可惜他不能爬起来给我们讲大型强子对撞机和希格斯玻色子的最新进展。当然啦，我所知道目前最新进展是，这个项目经费明年国会要砍掉百分之三十。”  
接下来，他回忆了一些多年前和茨迈尔曼教授相处时的有趣故事，惹得台下笑声连连。

  
真他妈想吐。  
托尼觉得自己已经进化到听到他父亲的声音就想吐，遑论内容如何。当然啦，内容永远还是老内容，无非是吹嘘他那点可怜的幽默感。这个出生在下东区合作公寓的老男人一辈子就在自命不凡、夸夸其谈当中度过。  
接着，他就发现，自己真的想吐。不是精神上的，而是物理上的。他的胃像有巨浪翻滚，喉间勇气一股腥甜。

托尼立刻离开会场，冲进洗手间，对着盥洗池干呕起来。但实际上他什么也没吐出来，除了倒流的胃酸。他感觉到自己开始浑身发抖，头晕目眩，就像昨天晚上一样。他又发作了，“与实际境遇不符”的惊恐、焦虑，以及伴随而来的巨大沮丧和抑郁。他仿佛身处在一个危机四伏、陷阱重重的多维空间，那令他紧张、窒息、透不过气。但实际上，这里什么危险也没有，这只是一个老教授的葬礼，出席的不过是他的亲人、同事和学生，拿着放大镜也找不到一丝危险气息。

但靠理性不可能控制住身体的震颤，托尼明白这一点。他越是试图自己控制，结果越是控制失败，越是造成更大的失望情绪。这是病理性的，必须要找医生。不，首先让小辣椒来，他可不想让任何其他人知道他这位科技巨擘患有一些小毛病。他抖抖索索地想去按右手手腕上的通讯表，但表带突然松开，掉入盥洗池中。  
与此同时，推门声响起，有人进来了。

 

史蒂夫就是在这个时候进入洗手间，他不小心碰脏了袖口。这身出席葬礼的衣服是霍华德借给他的，他认为看起来很昂贵。必须要尽快去盥洗池清洗掉污渍，不然事后他无法归还给霍华德。

“Daddy……”  
史蒂夫一眼就看到摇摇欲坠的托尼，他不得不上前一步，抢先接住托尼。托尼看起来脸色苍白，就要从他的臂弯当中滑下去。他只好伸出另一只胳膊，将托尼打横抱起来。  
“Daddy？”

托尼没有说话，只是伸手紧紧抓着他一边的胳膊。

 

*******************************************************

 

被叫来陪伴巴基的娜塔莎本来十一点就准备离开，但那个时候史蒂夫并没有回来的迹象。娜塔莎本可以一走了之，不过，她仍然有点不放心躺在病床上的巴基。她索性坐到床头，和巴基看了一集情景喜剧。

直到十二点，史蒂夫还没有回来，甚至没打个电话回来说明情况。巴基望着墙上的挂钟，不由得有点生气。按霍华德之前告诉他们的行程，史蒂夫最迟十二点就能回布鲁克林，实际上可能十一点多、甚至十一点前就能回来。

“他可能一时回不了了，”娜塔莎直截了当地说，“你打算怎么办？”

“我饿了。”

“别指望我做饭。”

“冰箱里有冻披萨。”

“好吧，便宜你了。”娜塔莎说。她起身下楼去厨房加热披萨，当做两个人的午餐。

巴基则翻出手机，试着给史蒂夫打电话，但电话根本打不通。

 


	18. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(23)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy

第二季

 

23.  
那天直到下午两点多，史蒂夫才匆匆忙忙赶回布鲁克林公寓。娜塔莎已经走了，巴基独自躺在床上，不高兴地盯着天花板。

“我和霍华德在葬礼上遇到托尼，托尼突然生病了，病得很严重，”史蒂夫向巴基解释道，“耽误了不少时间。”  
他手上还提着霍华德借给他的西装，被他抱起来的托尼吐了他一身、彻底弄脏了西装。史蒂夫为此特意去超市买了高档衣物洗衣剂，决定自己洗干净再还给霍华德，

“我饿了。”  
巴基不耐烦地说，他中午只吃了几片速食披萨。这些天史蒂夫为了让他足够重量上手术台，天天变着花样做饭，已经养刁了他的胃口。

“我现在就去做饭。”  
史蒂夫连忙说。  
他将西装放到浴室里放水泡着，再急急忙忙跑下楼，在厨房忙碌起来。  
今天发生的一切都乱七八糟，史蒂夫想。当时情况是这样，托尼昏倒在他怀里，他没有办法，只好打电话叫霍华德来。霍华德一推开洗手间的门，也吓了一跳，连忙要打电话叫医生和救护车。  
托尼一听到他父亲的声音，马上挣扎着醒过来，要求叫小辣椒过来。一直到小辣椒赶到现场，托尼才放心地又昏过去。

托尼的病情需要紧急处理，霍华德建议将托尼送到波士顿这边的医院。小辣椒坚决反对，托尼不愿意接受任何其他医生的治疗，他只接受他固定的那一位医生看护。这样的结果就是，史蒂夫只能将托尼抱到一间小起居室里等着，等小辣椒派人将托尼的医生从纽约空运到波士顿。当然，托尼也可以坐私人飞机回纽约看病。但霍华德否决了这个方案，他认为如果托尼的病情在飞机上突然恶化，就很难处理。留在波士顿至少可以随时送医院急救。  
对于陪护托尼的史蒂夫来说，等待的时间似乎很漫长。小辣椒给托尼闻了点嗅盐，他稍微清醒了一点，但看上去极其虚弱。不过，这么虚弱的病人，却从头到尾一直紧紧抓住史蒂夫的胳膊不放，好像他所有的力气都消耗在这件事情之上。

好不容易等医生从纽约赶来，史蒂夫以为没自己什么事了，想要把托尼的手指从自己的胳膊上拔下来。他这种举动遭到了小辣椒和医生一致谴责，认为他的所作所为严重违反人道主义精神。最后史蒂夫不得不放弃抵抗，继续任凭托尼抓着自己。医生给托尼打了一针之后，托尼的症状渐渐平稳下来，但他可一点也没有要松开史蒂夫的意思。史蒂夫只好抱着托尼上飞机，一路陪到飞机降落在纽约的史塔克大楼顶部。

飞回纽约的旅途仍然不得安宁，医生认为是霍华德的言行刺激托尼的病情发作，霍华德和医生争论了起来。按霍华德的说法，这么多年来，只有他被托尼气得冒烟气得跳脚的份儿，他哪敢惹托尼大少爷。他认为对方是个庸医，推卸责任，还挑拨他和托尼的父子关系。小辣椒不得不把他们俩从飞机卧室推了出去，让他们换个地方吵架。  
史蒂夫还记得小辣椒对自己说：  
「瞧，罗杰斯先生，只有你才能让史塔克先生感觉好一点。」

史蒂夫对此什么都没说，他想给巴基发个短信告知自己的窘迫处境都做不到。托尼躺在他身上睡觉，他动弹不得。

抵达纽约后，霍华德先送史蒂夫回布鲁克林，自己再回长岛。从史塔克大厦到布鲁克林这段路上，史蒂夫一直在听霍华德抱怨自己的儿子从小到大有多么任性、多么忤逆，自己和玛利亚完全把托尼惯坏了。

简直一团乱，史蒂夫想。  
他当然不相信霍华德会是那种严苛、甚至虐待孩子的父亲，恰恰相反，霍华德没什么架子，也不爱摆架子。

  
巴基躺在床上，等史蒂夫做好饭送上来。他睡了太多，已经睡不着，只好重新坐起来，打开电视。CNN正在放新闻，巴基特别注意到是现场直播采访。记者正在询问托尼·史塔克关于美国新能源战略转移的议题，托尼是国际清洁能源合作组织的现任会长。  
托尼打着鲜艳的印花领带，精神抖擞，有条不紊地回答记者提问。巴基觉得，按屏幕上托尼那气势，简直强硬得像一头雄狮。

他又想起史蒂夫告诉他的理由。托尼病得很重，看起来快撑不住了。史蒂夫说得是真的吗？……巴基以前从未怀疑过史蒂夫说谎，他一直坚信他那位金发好友嘴里说出的每句话、每件事。  
现在还是吗？  
自从他得知史蒂夫和史塔克父子俩都建立了糖爹关系，他不敢去回想史蒂夫对他说过的谎言。比如说，今天晚上要加班打扫餐厅或者是留在学校画室画通宵赶作业之类。他不敢相信他这个腼腆、纯真的好友背着他和霍华德、托尼他们交往那么久，那么深。在他还以为史蒂夫是个不谙情事的呆瓜时，史蒂夫早就彻底出卖了身体，和史塔克父子俩打得火热，还玩得很大。

但他还是愿意选择继续相信史蒂夫，不为什么。人总是得要抓住一点什么东西，就算是自欺欺人。巴基把电视关上了，史蒂夫将热气腾腾的烤肉端上楼，香味飘满了房间。

巴基抽抽鼻子，夸张地闻了闻烤肉散发出来的诱人香气。他拉过史蒂夫，让他陪自己一齐坐在床头。他将一块烤肉塞到史蒂夫嘴里，然后自己往嘴里塞了另一块。  
他们一边吃饭一边聊天，史蒂夫又向巴基简单提及自己今天的遭遇。不过，巴基没有继续“豪门轶事”这个话题，而是告诉史蒂夫，他认真考虑过了。他决定接受托尼提出的建议，手术结束后进入失重力舱做复健治疗。他今天和娜塔莎也谈过这些，娜塔莎特意托人找这个领域的医生问过了，和巴基自己这边的医生意见一致。他们都认为这是个难得的机会，会对巴基的术后恢复大有裨益，还能减少患者痛苦。娜塔莎劝他不要碍于面子拒绝这个机会，毕竟，他自己的身体恢复得越好，自己将来的生活就会越轻松，越是能减少史蒂夫肩上的负担。否则，他一辈子都需要史蒂夫的精心照料。

“你意思是说，手术结束后继续留在纽约做理疗，不马上搬家了？”史蒂夫问。

巴基点点头。他可能做了个会让自己后悔的决定，不过，什么决定到头来都会后悔，不是吗？至少这一刻，这个年轻人对康复的渴望压倒了对情感的占有和担忧。

“好吧，”史蒂夫高兴地说，“我现在就去给房东打电话。”

 


	19. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(24)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy

第二季

 

24.  
托尼扶着洗手池边缘往下看，大理石打磨成的池底透露出诡异的螺旋花纹。他对着镜子取下脖子上缠绕的那条颜色鲜艳的领带，扔进水池里。领带蜷缩在池底，看起来像一条斑斓的毒蛇。

“你还行不行啊，老板。”  
小辣椒站在洗手间门口，关切地问。本来从波士顿回来后，她已经推掉了托尼接下来的行程。不过，对于美国新能源战略的新闻发布会，托尼仍然坚持自己亲身上阵，而不是扔给手底下的宣传部门。这倒不是托尼不信任自己的发言人，而是他清楚自己咄咄逼人的回应造成的效果远大于新闻发言人冷冰冰的政策复述。新能源正处于一个敏感时期，事实上，在那个传说中“廉价、环保、高效、安全”的新能源面世前，它将长期遭受质疑。  
托尼心里清楚得很，根本就没有什么“廉价、环保、高效、安全”的完美新能源，至少目前的这些年达不到。那是个吹嘘起来的巨大泡沫，但谁也不能戳破这个泡沫。

“不怎么样。”  
托尼嘟嚷着说，接受出镜采访似乎耗尽了他最后的力气。他踉踉跄跄地冲出洗手间，扑倒在卧室柔软的大床上。

几分钟后，小辣椒将药物和水杯端到托尼床头。那位史塔克工业总裁将自己和毛毯卷在一起，一动不动。  
“以后，”托尼粗声粗气地说，“凡是老头子打来的电话一律不接，凡是他参加的场合一律不去。”  
自己再也不会见那个老家伙了，他想，多看一眼他都想吐。他不得不承认，那个老家伙轻而易举就能让自己情绪崩溃。

小辣椒点点头。

  
服过药物的托尼安静躺在床上，等待药效来袭，帮助自己入眠。但这时手机响了，他按了一下腕上的手表，新收到的短信直接投影在空中。那些漂浮在空中的简单单词，意外读起来有点动人。  
——Daddy，现在感觉怎么样，好些吗？

是史蒂夫发来的短信，真是只乖Baby，托尼满意地想。他拿起手机，快速给史蒂夫回了短信，两个人就着短信聊了几句病情。最后史蒂夫叮嘱他谨遵医嘱，好好休息。

托尼放下手机，扔到一边，准备睡觉。但黑暗中他突然又坐起来，并且按铃叫了小辣椒。几分钟后，小辣椒站在门口，等待他吩咐。她以为托尼不太舒服或者别的什么，但托尼却问她：  
“那个老家伙有打电话过来吗？”

“没有。”

“是他没有打过来，还是你代替我拒绝了？”

“没有打过来，”小辣椒重复说，“您不信的话，可以看通话记录。”

“好吧。”  
托尼说。他可能心里有点失望，不过大可不必如此。他父亲一向对他漠不关心，至于他的焦虑症呢？在他父亲眼里，是件嗤之以鼻、甚至引以为耻的事儿，没用的男人才会被微不足道的小事刺激得官能紧张。

“帮我给老鲱鱼加西亚打电话。”托尼最后下令说。

但小辣椒站着不动。托尼说的老鲱鱼加西亚是纽约最有名的皮条客和模特经纪人，通常托尼只会在要办比基尼激情派对时想到给那头满脸麻子的老鲱鱼打电话。她不认为现在是办那种派对的好时机。

小辣椒拒不执行的态度让托尼皱起眉头，他毕竟是老板，任性惯了。

“可是老板，”咬着一块披萨的哈皮踮起脚、从小辣椒后边探出头来，小声插嘴说，“您吃的药会抑制X欲，您确定您现在还能应付得过来吗？”

一只拖鞋从托尼的房里飞出，精准越过小辣椒的金色发顶，重重砸到哈皮头上。房门砰地一声关上，伴随着电子管家的机械音。  
“伟大的史塔克先生要睡觉了，即使纽约被投核弹也不要打扰他，他愿在睡梦中和纽约共存亡。”

 

药物起了作用，倦意来袭。托尼不再抵抗沉重的眼皮，老老实实闭上眼睛。他实际上并非想找老鲱鱼加西亚去筹划一场内衣派对，只是想岔开话题。半梦半醒之中，他会想起一些以前的事情，那其实并不是什么重要的事情，只是一些模模糊糊的细节。比如说他第一次焦虑症发作、被茨迈尔曼教授劝说回家休养时。他经过楼梯间，瞥见他父亲侧身在书房里打电话。他父亲正在和茨迈尔曼教授通话，语气是惯常的不客气。他质问茨迈尔曼教授是不是不想在麻省理工混了，威胁说如果敢把他儿子退回来，就把托尼转到隔壁哈佛去，然后把准备捐赠给麻省图书馆的四百万全部改捐赠给哈佛，一个子也不留给麻省。  
茨迈尔曼教授实际上顶着巨大压力，托尼了解这一点。不过，教授每次给托尼打电话仍然保持着和蔼可亲的态度，一般都是鼓励和安慰这个敏感的小男孩，间或谈一些学术问题。托尼恢复得很快，医生表示可以返回学校后。他母亲玛利亚决定去波士顿陪读，直到托尼彻底好转后才返回纽约。这让他父亲大为不满，“温室里的小娇花”和“断不了奶的小婴儿”从此变成霍华德指代他的唯二通称。或许还可以加上霍华德一直耿耿于怀捐给麻省的五百万，他本来只打算为托尼入学捐个四百万，因为托尼中途退学重新入学，他不得不追加到五百万。

他也会记起一些在那之前的事情……那是他上大学前，除了他特别聪明、不和同年级学生上同样的课程之外，其他方面他看起来和一个中学生没什么两样。他喜欢高中部的那个金头发四分卫，那是全中学所有男孩和所有女孩的偶像。在托尼带对方看超级碗、和球星合影以及送限量跑鞋后，四分卫就变成了托尼的男友，鞍前马后，大献殷勤，让托尼十分得意。他也把四分卫男友带回家，在他卧室里玩最新款的游戏机。不过，在四分卫男友抓住他胳膊亲吻他时，他嗅到一丝危险气息。他只有七年级，稚气未褪，而对方已经十一年级，体格足有他的两倍，力气远在他之上。托尼命令对方放手，而对方却仍然想把他往地上按。托尼按下房间里的警报器，半分钟之后，他父亲举着猎枪，带领着一群保镖踹开了房门。那天托尼不知道他父亲在家，毕竟霍华德一年有三百多天都不在家。他本来只想叫保镖来稍微教训一下他的四分卫男友，而不是像霍华德那样，端着枪威胁要扔少年监狱。  
四分卫男友最终没有进少年监狱，但却被留了不良记录。他拿过少年组VIP，说不定有希望进大联盟，这件事后也就没有然后了。而托尼呢，他身边的保镖被悉数换掉，还从他父亲那里得到了一个“真特么是个小公主”的称号。这件事足够霍华德暴躁一段时间，尤其在他得知托尼主动付钱和对方约会后。

这些过往的碎片在托尼头脑里旋转，很快它们都消失不见。……然而胸口剧烈的疼痛传过来，托尼觉得自己正在努力睁开眼睛，但怎么也睁不开。他似乎刚被从重症加护病房推出来，喃喃呼唤着「妈妈」。

而那个从血缘来说是他父亲的男人冷酷地告诉他。  
「你妈妈不在了。」

「别总是顶撞你Daddy，托尼，」那是他妈妈最后的笑容，「我相信你Daddy的设计，他是最好的工程师。」

那就是霍华德的责任，毫无疑问，和托尼最初给出的评价和判断一模一样。那个刚愎自用的男人拒绝任何改动，认为自己设计的车辆完美无缺、安全可靠。事故发生后，这款型号的实验跑车项目被悄悄关闭，一切卷宗都失踪，一切数据都销毁。霍华德对外宣称是意外，当然啦，他可不敢说这是场彻头彻尾的安全事故。一切证据都被掩埋得干干净净，毕竟史塔克工业不能因为这么点实验事故而弄得名声扫地、关门大吉。

 

  
……现在托尼终于睁开眼睛，他仍然躺在他宽敞舒适的卧室里。他睡了几个小时，那只乖baby最后还给他留了一条问候短信。托尼揉了揉太阳穴，从床上坐起来，拿起手机。他给那只小baby的手机上装了木马，使得他可以监控史蒂夫的通讯。就在他入睡的这几个小时，霍华德给史蒂夫打了电话，时间很长。他们还互相发了短信，目测超过一百条。托尼确信霍华德正在抓紧一切机会攻略史蒂夫，而史蒂夫那只毫无经验的小肥羊不可能是霍华德这种老狐狸的对手。托尼很满意巴基以后会来他这边失重力场做复健，他将会两面点火，利用巴基对付霍华德，绝对不会允许霍华德和史蒂夫结婚这种事情发生。

托尼快速浏览了一下史蒂夫和霍华德的通信，霍华德追得很紧，史蒂夫暂时没有松口。那使得他被一种大胆的和自以为聪明的冲动所驱使，他可以盗用史蒂夫的号码，向霍华德发消息。不过，他总算忍住没有用史蒂夫的号码说出「我最喜欢的人是托尼不是你」这种一眼就会被戳穿的蠢把戏。

「Daddy。」托尼试探着发了一条消息。

「Baby？」霍华德的回复来得很快，「我以为你去照顾巴基了。」

「Daddy。」

 


	20. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(25-26)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy

第二季

 

25.  
史蒂夫将西装清洗并烘干后，叠进纸袋里送出去邮寄。霍华德让他当面还衣服，他拒绝了。他认为再和霍华德见面不好，巴基肯定不会喜欢他这么做。在他做好晚饭、照顾巴基吃饭和帮巴基按摩这系列工作都完成后，巴基入睡了，他才能出门打工。他们呆在纽约的每一天都需要钱，两个年轻人除了一堆债务，手上没有任何积蓄。史蒂夫通常晚上打两份工，前半夜在超市理货，好处是下班时能买到Food Market的深夜清仓折扣。后半夜则在便利店守店，同时照看加油站。

深夜便利店基本没什么客人，不过史蒂夫不敢打盹，也不敢偷喝店里的热咖啡。白天他只能见缝插针地休息，巴基身边总是需要照顾。为了避免睡觉，他戴上帽子和手套，出去清扫加油站旁边的雪。一直到天完全亮，便利店店长来上班，史蒂夫才能交班回家。离他家不太远的地铁站有家小型画具店，史蒂夫以前经常去店里买画具。他现在站在画具店橱窗往里边张望，店主将彩色油性笔穿成圣诞彩灯，给石膏头像戴上了圣诞帽，看起来非常有趣。

正准备开门营业的店主看到史蒂夫，马上向他打招呼。史蒂夫是艺术学校学生，画具消耗很大，算是店里的常客。  
“史蒂夫，”店主热情地问，“又来买画具吗？上次那种动物胶油画底料又进了几罐，你要是一次拿六罐可以打折。”

“……”

“对了，柜台上这包彩色蜡笔打折，五块钱可以拿走。”

“……”  
史蒂夫还是站在门口没动，五块钱一包的蜡笔实际上对他颇具诱惑力，蜡笔那种粗糙豪放的纹理最适合表现布鲁克林街头的质朴和凌乱。但五块钱也是钱，Food Market打折时足够买六打鸡蛋、一磅海虾或者半磅羊肉。而且，巴基不怎么喜欢他画画。他原先的画具不是扔了就是送给雪伦，积累的画作也都丢进了垃圾堆。

  
正在这时，一张五美金的钞票从史蒂夫背后伸了过来，递给店主。那包彩色蜡笔被拿起来，递到史蒂夫手上。  
霍华德的声音响起来。  
“喜欢就买嘛，傻Baby。”

“……”  
这个金发大男孩对霍华德的突然出现没有流露出丝毫兴奋，反而表现得很不安。他四下张望了一下，说：  
“你不应该来找我，Daddy。”

“我没有来找你，Baby。人老了，早上睡不着，出来遛弯。”

这当然是托辞，没人会相信一位住长岛海景别墅的富豪会无法入眠到宁愿冒着清晨的严寒和细雪，开一个多小时的车特意到布鲁克林遛弯。  
“西装我已经寄给你了，Daddy。”

“你什么时候还我都没问题，”霍华德说，“对了，我经过加油站看到一个雪人。我猜是你的手笔，是不是？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，将蜡笔还给霍华德，转身要走。霍华德拉住了他的胳膊，他感到这个男孩儿好像和先前在短信里聊天时表现得不太一样。当然，他做梦也没想到这个夜晚是他的亲儿子托尼冒充史蒂夫和他在线路里聊骚。  
“我送你回家，baby，”霍华德坚持说，他知道史蒂夫准是一整夜都在打工，一刻没有休息，“你可以在我车上睡一会。”

“我们不应该见面，Daddy。”  
史蒂夫坚持说，他轻轻拉开霍华德放在他身上的手。  
“对不起，Daddy，我不能答应你。”

“傻Baby，”霍华德重复说，“我不是来逼你和我结婚，我能理解你拒绝我，别担心这个。”

“Daddy。”

“我是来警告你，Baby，”霍华德故意板起脸，“普瑞特下个星期就开学了，学费我交了。如果你坚持不肯去上学，你就得加倍把学费都还给我。”

“对不起，Daddy。”

“傻Baby，我不在乎你是否和我结婚，我在乎你是否回去上学。”  
霍华德将蜡笔塞回到史蒂夫手里，温柔地拍着他的后背，小声说。  
“按合同，我不送你贵重礼物，不过五块钱的开学礼物我还送得起。”

这个男孩儿就这样黯然离开纽约，余生浪费在工地搬砖，是霍华德绝不愿意看到的局面。史蒂夫从普瑞特毕业后，最起码能在TBWA找到工作，靠他自己五年后肯定能升到总监。这还是史蒂夫这种聪明男孩无数种可能的大好前途中最差、最按部就班的一种。

“傻Baby。”  
霍华德拥抱了史蒂夫，甚至表示，早知道会给史蒂夫带来这么大的困扰，当初就不应该碰他，用名下的基金会直接给史蒂夫提供助学金就能解决问题。

“对不起，Daddy，对不起。”  
而对史蒂夫来说呢，霍华德拥抱他时，他很难抗拒这种身体接触。但他不应该和霍华德见面，他不应该放纵他对霍华德的感情。按照巴基的定义，那就是“爱慕虚荣”，因为霍华德能给他提供金钱和人脉，而他毫无廉耻地向霍华德提供自己年轻肉体。这件事情是荒唐的，这种交易——哪怕在纽约发生过成千上万次，都不能掩盖它本身的错误。如果有人觉得不是，那只是那类人习惯于理直气壮地犯错。  
他是一个做错过事的坏男孩，他不能明知是错，还一错再错。

……这个男孩儿出身在布鲁克林治安最糟糕的街区，他浅金色头发和蔚蓝眼珠都来自他那位爱尔兰裔的父亲。不过，他几乎没叫他父亲“Daddy”，毕竟那可能会招来一顿痛揍。他父亲是当地街区底层帮派分子，酗酒成性。物以类聚，他父亲的朋友也同样可怕。在他还很小很小时，他就得帮他父亲和他父亲的朋友们擦鞋。不照做的话，这些暴徒们不介意直接把婴孩按在鞋子上摩擦。他母亲不敢离开他父亲，年轻的史蒂夫理解这一点。能逃去哪里呢，他父亲随时能找到他们，然后用最原始的手段把他们母子俩撕碎，字面意义上的那种撕碎。  
直到有一天，那是圣诞节之后的礼物日，据说是布鲁克林有记录以来最冷的一天。那天史蒂夫的父亲喝得太醉了，不省人事，最后终于在一片狼藉的空瓶围绕中死于严寒和酒精中毒。那天晚上他父亲曾发出过粗重的呻吟声和呼救声，但他母亲假装没听到，紧紧抱着年幼的史蒂夫睡在隔壁房间。母亲以为史蒂夫睡着了，史蒂夫实际上醒着，和他母亲一样。他们在一种极度紧张、极度恐惧而又互相假装睡熟、假装什么也没听到、假装什么也不知道的状态下度过了一整个夜晚。直到第二天早上，他母亲才战战兢兢去隔壁查看。但是当确定他父亲已经成为一具僵硬尸体，他母亲的战栗也就消失了。

年幼的史蒂夫向妈妈坦诚，这是自己的责任。因为那一年，他比以前都更用力、更虔诚地向圣诞老人祈祷。和往年一样，他的圣诞愿望是，希望Daddy不要再打他妈妈和他。他认为今年圣诞老人总算在驯鹿上听到他的愿望，并打算满足他的心愿。可惜圣诞老人大概想不出除了让他父亲归西，还有什么别的办法阻止施暴。  
不过，他母亲一边将一个空的安眠药瓶收进行李，一边告诉他，这不是他的过失，世界上没有圣诞老人。

这个男孩儿因此不确定“Daddy”应该指代什么内容，……他们都会酗酒吗？会打人吗？有些人说他们会像随和的朋友，还是吃酒喝肉的狐朋狗友那种，也有人说会要求严格，制定规则，保持威严。

 

 

  
史蒂夫最终没有坐霍华德的车回家，而是多花了两块钱坐地铁。他到家时，巴基已经醒了，正等着他准备早餐。

“早餐想吃什么？”史蒂夫亲了一下巴基的额头。

“随便。”巴基冷淡地说。他转过身，没有搭理史蒂夫。

“你想吃芝士蛋饼吗？配培根还是香肠？”

“随便，”巴基重复说，“动作快点。”

“……”  
史蒂夫有点失落地下楼去厨房做早餐，顺便把那包蜡笔藏在厨房面粉袋下边。

躺在床上的巴基瞪着天花板，史蒂夫一而再、再而三的不诚实让他失望之极。史蒂夫明明答应过他，没有他的允许，绝不会和霍华德见面，也不会做任何形式的联系。而这个早晨呢，他先是收到托尼传给他的史蒂夫和霍华德之间的短信截图，接着呢，那个金发大男孩打工回来时，身上却带着男士名牌古龙水的气味。在夜店工作、自已也频繁使用古龙水的巴基很懂这个，他闻得出来不同大牌之间的细微区别。他确信史蒂夫从来不用任何香水，而如史蒂夫所说，在超市理货和照看加油站便利店的工作更用不着喷洒香水。  
史蒂夫身上沾染的是霍华德用的牌子型号，很难撞香。

 

26.  
“我最近做了个了不起的软件，哈皮，机器学习算法。”  
托尼斜躺在沙发上胡乱翻阅着今天的华尔街日报，跷在茶几上的脚不时碰一下咖啡杯。

他的司机哈皮正在查看今天纽约天气和交通，以便做最佳出行决策。他们的老板有个出行软件，很灵的。不过，哈皮还是会自己实时查看路况，而不是什么都指望人工智能。  
“什么软件，”他嘴里胡乱恭维着，“你是天才，老板。”

“自动谈恋爱软件，”托尼懒洋洋地说，“说不定有市场。”

“和机器人谈恋爱？”

“不是，是帮那些很忙的男人应付不停发短信要求关注的女友。”

“也许有市场，”哈皮说，“可是首先得要有个女友，我觉得还没有跟机器人谈恋爱的市场大。”

“……”  
托尼哼了一声，他坐起来时，脚碰到咖啡杯。还好机智勇敢的哈皮抢先扶住了杯子，但却没能阻止咖啡泼到托尼脚上。不过不要紧，哈皮觉得这个古董骨瓷杯比较贵。而老板反正交通工具众多，脚可以当摆设，不用走路。

 

  
托尼坐在办公室里，翻看文件和签字，被烫伤的那只脚没穿袜子，搁在办公桌下边的矮凳上。他偶然也会看一下手机，跟自己的亲爹用短信谈恋爱可不是件容易事。还好他开发了软件，对史蒂夫和霍华德过往通信做文本分析，进行机器学习算法。不过，机器毕竟是机器。光和史蒂夫的遣词造句一模一样没有任何用处，托尼还得要加上一些精心设计的陷阱。他模仿史蒂夫的回应可以说是非常像，霍华德至今一丁点怀疑都没有。  
在这之前，托尼可从来没有想过自己的父亲说话会这么没有逻辑、颠三倒四、语意重复，以及毫无意义。此外还特别露骨和低俗，准确地说，是露骨的低俗。能让霍华德乐此不疲地在毫无逻辑的事情上浪费时间，足可见他对史蒂夫的感情之深了。

托尼自认为自己现在把史蒂夫、巴基和霍华德都捏在手心里，剧情要按照他的剧本进行。不过，他仍然感到十分挫败。因为霍华德和史蒂夫通讯不只是使用文本，他们还大量使用符号。托尼的软件穷尽了所有的算法，至今还没能破译霍华德和史蒂夫之间的符号密码。每次霍华德向他发送符号，他就无法回应。而史蒂夫和霍华德用符号互相交流时，他即使能全程监控，却完全不解其意。他曾经受美国国土安全局和联邦调查局邀请，破译过好几次密码，自认为世间的一切隐秘，都逃不过他的算法。

这时案头电话响了，是小辣椒打来的。小辣椒告诉他，巴基的手术很成功，并准备安排巴基进失重舱做术后恢复。

“就按我之前说的办，不过，”托尼吩咐道，“先让史蒂夫来见我。”


	21. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(27-28)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy

第二季

 

27.  
雪伦没有想到自己会在布鲁克林展望公园附近遇到史蒂夫。开学以来，她没有再在学校见到史蒂夫，以为他已经搬走了。她从自行车上跳下来，推着自行车悄悄走到史蒂夫背后。史蒂夫正坐在街角长椅上画画，捏着蜡笔在画布上用力涂抹。他画得太专注了，根本都没注意到背后的雪伦。直到他画错了一笔，雪伦轻叫了一声。他才停下笔，转头看了一眼雪伦。

“嘿，我以为你们搬走了，”雪伦说，“你和巴基决定什么时候走吗？”

“我们不会搬走了。”  
史蒂夫说。接着他告诉雪伦，巴基进入了纽约医疗健康研究中心，他现在恢复得相当不错。

“真的吗？那太好了，”雪伦高兴地说，“你们结婚了吗？”

“呃，没有，”史蒂夫摇摇头，他说话的声音变小了，“巴基不会和我结婚了。”

这个消息让雪伦有点吃惊，巴基和史蒂夫看起来感情那么好。她刚准备追问他们之间的关系出了什么问题，史蒂夫却岔开了话题。  
“我今天，”史蒂夫说，“帮打工的Food Market送货到格雷夫森德的一家餐厅，那家店老板居然认出了我。”

“你以前去过那里吃饭吗？”雪伦问。

“不是，”史蒂夫说，“他问我是不是老布里克的儿子。他说我跟我父亲长得很像，我进门的时候他吓了一跳。”

“那你父亲一定长得很英俊。”雪伦天真地说。

“我父亲是当地黑帮的打手，负责收那整一条街的保护费，那是十五年前的事情了，”史蒂夫平静地告诉雪伦，“我把卡车停在餐厅门口、下车搬货的时候，老板吓坏了，躲进店里，直到他发现他认错了才出来接货。他还给我看了他腿上留下的、当年被流弹击中的伤痕。”

“……”  
雪伦从来没有从史蒂夫那里听到过这些，她不知道该说些什么。

“我父亲很可怕，”史蒂夫继续说，“还好他很早就死了，妈妈和我彻底摆脱了他，不然我们俩都得死在他手上。”

“那你们很幸运。”

“啊，实际上那也不是靠运气，”史蒂夫说，“我妈妈把安眠药倒在他的酒瓶里，我亲眼看见。”

“……”  
雪伦眨眨眼睛，不再说话，他们之间沉默了一阵。下午的阳光从背后破旧的、画满涂鸦的墙上流淌下来，落在史蒂夫的画稿上。蜡笔那种粗粝的质感，将布鲁克林凌乱街景表现得淋漓尽致。她顺着史蒂夫的画稿往上看，他们前面是陈旧的街道、带着堆满杂物的防火楼梯的五十年代楼房、犬牙交错的小商铺、高高低低的招牌，以及很少的行人。这些全都浓缩在史蒂夫的画稿里了。

“不过，我会离开这里。”史蒂夫说。

“你一个人？”雪伦吃惊地问，“你要去哪里？”

“我一个人，”金发男孩强调说，“我还没有想好。”  
他要去哪，那不重要。他生在布鲁克林，长在布鲁克林，这个充满市井气息的地方似乎不再值得他留恋。他很年轻，力气又大。去哪都行，他去哪都很容易找到工作。他会努力赚钱，每个月赚的钱都得分成三份。一部分钱寄给巴基做生活费，巴基恢复得很好，生活可以自理，不用他在身边照顾。一部分钱还给霍华德，霍华德给他付了那么多、那么贵的学费。还有一部分要还给托尼，按照托尼的要求，还到史塔克慈善基金会里。

画作完成了，史蒂夫站起身。但他却想将手上那幅蜡笔画撕碎，扔进旁边的垃圾桶。

雪伦叫出了声。  
“天哪，你要把这幅画扔掉吗？你明明画得这么好。”

“垃圾桶比较适合它。”  
史蒂夫坚定地说。他将画作揉成一团，狠狠扔进了垃圾桶。他摆摆手，向雪伦告别，接着转身走了。他似乎说了再见，但实际上他没有什么人要见，也没有什么人要见他。他甚至基本上无处可去，这是一个月的最后一天，他必须要在今天之内清空公寓，下一个租客明天就要搬进来。

巴基已经不愿意见他了，上一次他去见巴基——那还是几天前，他很高兴看到巴基恢复得很好，和医护人员有说有笑。不过巴基并不高兴见到他。  
我在这里很好，不用你照顾，巴基冷淡地说，你是自由的，想做什么就做什么。

你下周可以出舱，史蒂夫敲着玻璃，对着通讯器说，你出院那天我们去结婚，好吗？

巴基脸上慢慢浮现出一种轻蔑的表情，那种表情史蒂夫一辈子忘不掉。那有点像从海底涌现出一股黑色石油，接着弥漫到整个海面。  
你不用再来了，巴基说，我以后可以自己照顾自己，你不欠我什么，我也不欠你什么。

接着第二天、第三天，和之后的每一天，他都见不到巴基。医护人员直截了当地告诉他，病人拒绝和他见面，建议他不要影响病人的心情。

  
霍华德呢？同样也不会再见他。他遭遇了和霍华德认识两年来，霍华德对待他态度最严厉的一次。霍华德一而再、再而三地催促他回普瑞特学院上学，这个金发男孩彻底拒绝了。

我看错你了，你让我失望透顶，Baby，霍华德最后说。他显然已经失去了他所有的耐心。再说，他实际上并不是个有耐心的人。他消耗在史蒂夫身上的精力大大超出了他的耐心阈值。他曾经很喜欢这个男孩身上那股不服输、不认命的劲头，那让他想起年轻时候的自己。他出身在纽约下东区拥挤的合作公寓里，什么都很难，唯独认命是件很容易的事儿。一旦服输呢，以后世世代代就继续呆在下东区的合作公寓里吧。就像那些在布鲁克林东贝德福德或者皇后区欧松公园的人们一样，街区几十年一成不变，只除了更加破旧不堪，犯罪猖獗，老鼠横行。

对不起，Daddy，史蒂夫说，我会慢慢还钱给你。

随便你，霍华德冷淡地说，我不会再和你联系了。他摇上车窗，开车走了。他曾经认为这个男孩才华横溢，配得上一个远大前程。不过，现在这个男孩已经变了，看起来和纽约成千上万的平庸之辈并无两样。他们也许会有一闪而过的野心，接着就在残酷现实面前消散了、屈服了，碌碌无为将成为他们最后的墓志铭。

 

史蒂夫不声不响地沿着地铁线走回公寓，接着他发现他的行李全都呆在楼下垃圾箱旁边。他回来晚了，房东要为新租客打扫房间，把他的东西全扔了出来。史蒂夫在垃圾堆里翻拣了一番，抢救出最后一点家当，收拣进手提箱里。不过，在自己彻底离开纽约前，史蒂夫还是得去见一下托尼。巴基的事情上，托尼帮了很多忙。要是自己不声不响地走了，托尼准会以为他企图想逃避之前的欠款和巴基的医药费。

  
28.  
史蒂夫被秘书带到史塔克工业总部的CEO办公室门前，秘书已经打过电话。史蒂夫敲了敲门，里面传来允许的声音，他才推门进去。和他上次来办公室时不同，托尼正坐在巨大的落地窗前做瑜伽。窗外是曼哈顿下城区的高楼大厦，像许多长枪剑戟，屹立在黄金色夕阳里。  
托尼实际上心情相当不错，他给巴基看了很多史蒂夫和霍华德之间的露骨短信（其中大部分都是他冒充史蒂夫发给霍华德的），还有很多史蒂夫和霍华德见面的照片和视频。他派人专门盯着他们俩，素材多得是。这些天霍华德找史蒂夫见了不下十次面，每次都少不了肢体接触，除了最后一次。而史蒂夫之前可是承诺巴基，绝对不会再见霍华德。巴基气得要爆炸，自己的未婚夫每天都和包养的老男人拉拉扯扯，转头还想骗他结婚。至于霍华德呢，托尼了解他父亲。像霍华德那种强势脾气，一旦他说出“我对你很失望”，那他就真的很失望，并且绝对不会再在让他失望的人身上浪费哪怕一秒钟，正如他不会再往遥遥无望的实验项目里多投一个子儿。霍华德生活的目的性很强，任何人、任何事，只要达不到他的期待，就得给他滚蛋。

他的目标全都达到了，托尼得意洋洋地想。他绝不允许这只才二十岁的小Baby成为自己的继父，但他也不想放史蒂夫和巴基远走高飞。他想要独自占有这只小Baby，史蒂夫是他喜欢的类型，而且又乖又辣。

  
史蒂夫安静地等了一会，直到托尼从瑜伽垫上转过来，他才开口说：  
“Daddy，我打算离开纽约。”

“你要去哪里？”托尼问。

“呃，”史蒂夫迟疑了片刻，接着说，“堪萨斯。”

“你去那做什么？”

“去工地上帮忙，我有卡车执照。”

“那你也可以在我这里帮忙开货车。”

“纽约生活成本太高了，攒不下来钱。我想出去挣钱养巴基和还你的钱，”史蒂夫补充说，“我不会逃走，Daddy，我会一直还钱。”  
他上次来托尼办公室，托尼要求他签了很多文件。有些是巴基住院的手续和担保，还有些别的，他全部都签了。他可能得还钱还到他生命尽头，史蒂夫想，但那是他应该做的。

托尼没有说什么，而是招招手，让史蒂夫过来和他一起坐在瑜伽垫上。托尼打开一块显示屏，里面是巴基在失重舱里做复健的场面。  
“他恢复得很好，”托尼指着屏幕说，“可能是因为他很年轻。”

“恩。”  
史蒂夫从医生那里得知，巴基除了以后不能干重活、不能太劳累之外，其他基本生活不会有什么影响。当然，跳舞这种事情也被排除了。  
“那你呢，Daddy？”史蒂夫问，“你还会头晕和呕吐吗？”

“暂时没有了。”托尼说。他停药了，按照医生的要求，规律作息、保持心情愉悦和做做瑜伽。

“天哪，Daddy，但你的脚居然还没有好，”史蒂夫视线往下看，托尼一只脚上套着护具。他上次来签字时，托尼告诉他，脚被咖啡烫伤了，“是感染了吗？”

托尼点点头，他脚上的烫伤正在痊愈，而他却觉得太痒而不小心抓破了。小辣椒气得大骂了他一顿，认为他就像只猫一样必须得装伊丽莎白套圈，否则就管不住自己的爪子乱抓乱挠。  
“我还有工作，Baby。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地将托尼从瑜伽垫上打横抱起来。

“我在二十四楼有个会议，”窝在史蒂夫怀里的托尼补充说，“带我去会议室。”  
他早就看穿这只小Baby吃软不吃硬，托尼想。赶走了两个情敌后，他有的是时间和机会慢慢拿捏这只小Baby。或者暂时放史蒂夫离开这里去堪萨斯也不错，可以把那两个碍眼的情敌和史蒂夫彻底隔离。

“恩，好的。”  
史蒂夫点点头，他抱着托尼往外走。

“我很重吗？”托尼换了个舒服的姿势，问。

“你比工地上的砖轻多了，”史蒂夫实话实说，“也比Food Market的冻鸡腿轻，他们每周要上两百磅进冷库。”

托尼笑起来，刚想和这只Baby开个玩笑。办公室的门突然被毫无防备地推开，哈皮惊慌失措地冲了进来，并且大声嚷道：  
“老板！！！”

托尼横了自己的司机一眼。  
“哥斯拉进攻纽约了吗？”

“比那可怕多了，老板，”哈皮抹了一把额头上的汗，“贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦进攻纽约了。”  
他弯腰附在托尼耳边小声说了几句。这位老板立刻皱起眉头，沉下脸色。因为哈皮告诉他，这几天霍华德疯狂骚扰小辣椒，现在把小辣椒约出去私人俱乐部吃晚餐。

 


	22. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(29)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy

第二季

 

29.  
“我相信你，小辣椒。”  
霍华德说，他的手指从注满红酒的高脚玻璃杯上松开，转而抓住了小辣椒放在桌上的手。

“老……史塔克先生。”  
小辣椒紧张地说。她想把自己的手拔回来，但对方的力气很大。

“我相信你是真的关心、爱护托尼，并不仅仅把他当成付你薪水的老板，”霍华德继续说，“我希望你能帮我的忙，实际上你不是在帮我的忙，你是在帮托尼。我什么都不在乎，但托尼不一样。你知道的，他很脆弱，不能承受一丁点刺激。”

“但……”

“我求你，时间紧急，现在只有你能帮我。”

“可我……”  
小辣椒感到头皮阵阵发麻，霍华德完全没有给她说话的机会。当然啦，那位老牌大亨也不是爱给别人说话机会的风格。但霍华德的请求太突兀了，超出了她的承受范围。她是个恪尽职守的秘书，深受史塔克工业现任老板的信任。她不敢想象，霍华德竟然要求她违规逾越权限，进入她老板的工作内网，删除和操作一些数据。

“我求你，小辣椒，什么代价都行。”

霍华德话音刚落，那边小辣椒还没来得及开口。餐厅包厢的大门啪地一声被打开，打断了他们的对话。准确来说，房门是被托尼一脚踢开。托尼冷着脸站在门外。哈皮对老板踹门的气魄钦佩得一塌糊涂，他紧跟在自家老板身后，越过老板肩膀偷看里面的小辣椒。餐厅侍者端着托盘，一脸无奈地看着他们。

“你是不是有病，”托尼粗声粗气地对着霍华德说，“有病就吃药，别在这里恶心人。”  
托尼走进包厢，手伸给小辣椒，将那位女秘书从座位上拉起来。  
“我们走，小辣椒。”

托尼拉着小辣椒，快步往外走。经过侍者时，托尼掏出一张支票递给对方。  
“今天所有损失都记在我账上，包括这顿饭钱。”

 

小辣椒被托尼和哈皮带到车上，坐在副驾驶座上的小辣椒不知自己是不是该松一口气。她并没有感觉自己松弛下来，恰恰相反，她还在琢磨霍华德的话语。

“他对你说了什么？”托尼在背后问。

“没什么，他向我打听你的事，我什么也没说。”  
小辣椒含糊地回答道。霍华德说的是真的吗？他想黑进托尼的数据库，是为了托尼好？她不太敢相信对方嘴里说出的每一个单词，尽管那位老牌大亨看起来相当诚恳。但史塔克家族那不时爆发的表演性人格足够帮助他们拿个把电影奖项了。不过，她也不好将这些原封不动地传话给托尼。托尼是她老板，性格中有敏感多疑的一面。

“不要紧，”托尼说，“让哈皮送你回家休息吧。”

 

*******************************************************

 

史蒂夫在托尼的办公室里等了很久，天已经黑透了，托尼还没回来。他不知道发生了什么，托尼和哈皮急匆匆地走了。一位秘书告诉史蒂夫，老板行程很满，可能很晚回办公室，或者不回办公室。

好吧，史蒂夫想。他可以现在先走，等到堪萨斯安顿下来，再和托尼联系签文件。托尼没反对他离开纽约，但要求他签一些文件和告知具体动向。他能理解托尼怕他逃走不还钱，但他绝不会那么做。再说，巴基还在托尼那边接受治疗。  
或者，他随便找个什么地方凑合一晚上，明天再来。

史蒂夫是个守信用的男孩，最后他决定明天再来。他没有想过这么一个看起来无关紧要的决定，使得故事结局截然不同。他顺着电梯下楼，电梯最终停在史塔克工业大厦地下车库。他双手插在夹克口袋里，想从车库穿到地面上离开。但他不由得停下来，他远远看到一辆熟悉的车停在车库入口，是一辆半新不旧的大众跑车。  
几个保安守在入口，不让这辆车入内。哈皮也在，车窗摇下来，霍华德冲着哈皮说：  
“我要见小辣椒。”

“不行，”哈皮大声说，“老板不允许你接触小辣椒。”

“那好，我要见托尼。”

“老板可能不会见你，先生，”哈皮说，“或者你可以先试着找秘书处约一下，老板很忙，可能要排到下个月才能见你十五分钟。”

“那我在这里等他，或者等小辣椒。”  
霍华德坚定地说，他将车熄了火，推门想下车。

“不行，”哈皮说，“您越过这条线，就是非法闯入，您没有权限进入史塔克工业大厦。”

霍华德瞪了哈皮一眼，准备发动车辆。哈皮马上从背后拔枪，其他保安见哈皮拔了枪，他们也纷纷拔枪。

“嘿！”  
史蒂夫喊道，他一连跨过几道分隔栏，冲到哈皮和霍华德之间。他敲敲霍华德的车窗，霍华德开门将他放进去。

“Daddy，他们真的会开枪，”史蒂夫说，“你有什么事吗？”  
史塔克大厦有商业机密和军事机密双重限制，决不允许擅自闯入。

“有紧急的事，我想见小辣椒，或者托尼也行。”

“他们现在都不在楼里，我确定，”史蒂夫认真地说，“你不介意的话，我可以帮你找秘书处联络他们，或者直接找哈皮。请问是什么事情呢？”

霍华德犹豫了一下，没说话，直到史蒂夫又问了一遍，他才说。  
“你见过他胸口的伤痕，对吧。”

史蒂夫点点头。

“那是二十四年前的一次车祸造成的，是我开的车。”  
霍华德深深叹了一口气，接着简单告诉史蒂夫。那是霍华德设计的、未正式面市的试验型概念车。事故发生后，车体从中间断裂爆炸，他的妻子玛利亚丧生，托尼受了重伤。为避免公司股票震荡，霍华德将现场资料全部销毁，调查报告全部封存，对外以交通意外结案。不过，作为科学家，霍华德还是保存了一份报告在自己的数据库里，并进行了严密加密。在他失踪的那几个月里，托尼拿走了他所有的数据。但他现在发现，托尼正在破解这部分高度加密的数据。他在数据前加了代码，被破解时能向他发送讯号。  
“我不想让他看那个，”霍华德直接了当地说，“我了解他，他不像我，他太脆弱了，什么都承受不了。他要恨就恨我吧，我不在乎。”

“那你打算怎么办，Daddy？”

“啊，也不是很难办，”霍华德说，“我想趁他还没有完全破解文件，进入到他的系统里，彻底删除掉这些数据。”

“你现在不能这样做吗，Daddy？”

“我进不去他的内网，”霍华德无比遗憾地说，“外网的反黑客系统太强大了，而且现在史塔克工业卫星也换过了，我没有权限操作。如果能直接进入内网就容易多了。”  
他拿出一个看起来像U盘的玩意晃了晃，表示它可以快速攻破内网，锚定数据包，然后将那些数据全部彻底销毁。  
“现在只有小辣椒能帮我，她能进托尼的工作室。”

“我，”史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，说，“我可能帮得上你，Daddy。我可以进托尼的工作室，他给过我的权限。”

“他给了你权限？！”

“他经常让我进去送咖啡，”史蒂夫如实回答说，“他还说，如果我写课程论文要查什么资料，也可以进去查。”

霍华德意识到托尼可能比自己想象中的更信任史蒂夫。要让那个金发大男孩去冒这个险吗？他转头望向史蒂夫，那个男孩满头金发，在车顶灯照耀下闪闪发亮。这位大亨太聪明了，一瞬间就能预见到接下来会发生什么。但有什么办法呢，人总是只能顾着眼前的事，只顾着拔掉那根紧急的、危险的刺，还能顾得上用什么方式、有什么后果吗。凡事都要有代价，他可能不得不让那只小Baby付出点代价来解决眼下的危机。  
他的手搭在方向盘上，犹豫了几分钟后，终于下定决心。  
“好，Baby。我希望你能帮我，我求你。”

史蒂夫点点头，他认为他欠着霍华德的情谊和金钱，他愿意帮Daddy做些他能做到的事。他从霍华德手中接过那块小小的U盘，装进自己上衣口袋里。

 

*******************************************************

 

那天深夜，正在出席一个社交晚宴的托尼收到来自史蒂夫的短信。  
Daddy，史蒂夫在短信里写道，我的公寓租约过期了，找不到地方住，我今天晚上能住你那边吗？

托尼合上手机，招手叫来自己的保镖兼司机。  
“哈皮，”他吩咐说，“把那只小Baby送我房里去。”

“哪只Baby？”哈皮明知故问，“送到你哪一间卧室的床上？”

 


	23. [铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy(30-32)

[铁盾/冬盾/霍盾]Sugar Daddy

第二季

 

30.  
哈皮开车将史蒂夫送到史塔克工业老板的豪华公寓门口，公寓里漆黑一片。  
“你自己先玩一会，老板有个社交应酬，要后半夜才回。”哈皮说，他放下史蒂夫，开车走了。

史蒂夫点点头，独自走向门口。电子管家扫出他的生物特征，自动打开房门。托尼暂时不在家，再好不过，史蒂夫想。霍华德告诉他，只要几分钟，他的病毒程序就能攻破内网，删除文件。  
他蹑手蹑脚地朝托尼的工作室走去，托尼的工作室看起来好像只是一间普通而巨大的实验室，但防范却很严密。托尼向他夸口说，五角大楼也不过如此。史蒂夫稍微弯腰，将脸对着门口的摄像头。指示灯由红变绿，他推开玻璃门，走了进去。他仍然没有开灯，而是摸黑走向工作台，托尼有台电脑放在上面。  
史蒂夫从口袋里掏出那枚U盘，向前跨了一步，正准备插上电脑，一声突如其来的惨叫完全打断了他的行动。

“天哪，天哪，”托尼疼得倒抽冷气，大声抱怨，“你踩到我的脚了，Baby，我看我的脚永远也好不了了。”

史蒂夫惊疑地往下看，工作室瞬间亮如白昼，这间公寓的主人兼史塔克工业老板正从工作台下边狼狈地爬出来。

“你在做什么，Daddy？”

“不小心开大了功率，电路烧断了，”托尼说，“我爬进去检修电路，现在没问题了。”  
他坐在地上，上下打量着史蒂夫。  
“那你在这里做什么，Baby？”

“我……”这个金发大男孩不是会撒谎的类型，他犹豫了片刻，才红着脸小声说，“我想帮你打扫房间，你总是把饼干残渣掉进键盘里。”

史塔克工业老板没有怀疑史蒂夫的话语，而是坐在地上朝史蒂夫伸手。史蒂夫把托尼从地上抱起来，一直抱到楼上卧室床上才放下。托尼翘着脚让史蒂夫包扎伤口，他的脚踝还有些浮肿。他拿脚趾在史蒂夫大腿上磨蹭了一会，又要求史蒂夫去给他做宵夜。  
“我饿了，Baby，想吃甜甜圈。”

“小辣椒说晚上不能让你吃甜甜圈，Daddy，”史蒂夫认命地站起身，“我给你做点别的。对了，哈皮说你有个社交应酬？”

“不管那些，”托尼打着哈欠说，“我想什么时候回来就什么时候回来。”

 

史蒂夫下到一楼厨房准备做宵夜，花生酱洋葱圈和水果沙拉应该是托尼喜欢吃、又不至于热度太高的食物。他切好洋葱裹进面粉里，炸了两个之后，他决定趁这个空隙再去一次工作室。只要几分钟就好，史蒂夫想，托尼通常这个时间窝在床上打游戏，玩抓小精灵。他抓紧时间胡乱擦了一下手，飞快冲出厨房，朝工作室方向跑去。但跑了两步他又不得不跑回来，他忘了关油锅的开关，如果触发了烟雾报警器就麻烦了。

……史蒂夫站在厨房门口，无可奈何地望着里面的托尼。托尼嘴里塞着那两个刚炸好的洋葱圈，含糊不清地说他饿了，并指着盘子里其他的洋葱圈，要求史蒂夫赶紧炸好。  
“Daddy！”史蒂夫说，他翻了一下盘子，倒进炸篮，接着提着炸篮下油锅。

“我饿了，Baby，我没吃晚饭。”托尼说，他开始舔桌上的一瓶做蛋糕用的淡奶油。

史蒂夫不得不一边照看炸锅，一边快速伸手把淡奶油搁到托尼够不着的高处。  
“不行，Daddy，不要舔淡奶油，冰箱里有鲜牛奶。”

“那你明天早上要做鲜奶蛋挞和玛格丽特小饼干。”  
托尼从背后怀住史蒂夫的腰，轻咬了一下对方的颈部。不过，他还没有考虑好要不要放这只小Baby明天早上起床呢。

“恩……好。”  
史蒂夫含糊地说，他高举着盘子，在托尼怀里转了一个圈。

 

史蒂夫仰面躺倒在柔软的大床上，托尼还压在他身上。他根本找不到机会摆脱托尼的视线，事实上是，托尼一直抓着他不放。他不好把托尼从他身上扯下来，扔到地板上。他以前是敢这么做，但今天晚上不行。如果他不忍着点，被托尼赶出门去，那他就前功尽弃。他必须得找到什么机会，……几分钟就好。

“Baby，你在想什么。”  
托尼亲吻了一下身下那只金发尤物粉色嘴唇，他是个久经沙场的花花公子，但这只小Baby的身材、手感绝对是一流。

“没有，”史蒂夫徒劳地挣扎了一下，“我……我想去堪萨斯，Daddy。”

“无所谓，我可以去堪萨斯找你。”  
和霍华德不同，托尼对于史蒂夫没什么要求。史蒂夫想做什么就做什么，想去哪也可以放他出去玩几天。如果他喜欢开大卡车，就给他组织一支大卡车车队让他开个够。如果他喜欢画画，给他在MOMA举办一场画展花不了多少赞助费。或者给他在切尔西开一家艺术画廊，让他自由经营。托尼认为自己多的是钱，开心却不多。谁能哄自己开心，他就舍得花钱，要多少给多少，越开心给的越多。

托尼手指往下，从史蒂夫的胸口一直摸到腰部，并开始解开对方牛仔裤皮带。那个金发大男孩慌忙伸手覆盖住托尼的手，小声说：  
“Daddy。”

“我不能白给你住一晚上，Baby。”  
托尼附在史蒂夫耳边说，他吻过金发大男孩的嘴唇和下巴，最后落在锁骨处，来回舔舐。他自认为了解史蒂夫的脾气，如果他确实触及到这个金发大男孩的底线，做了不能容忍的举动，对方就会动手还击。只要史蒂夫没有动手，那证明他还能接受。

 

*******************************************************

 

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，他分不清楚现在几点钟，说不定天都快亮了。他总觉得托尼在他身上做了很久，而且托尼总是会在他里面逗留很久。托尼退出来，吻了一下他的眼睛，起身去浴室了。托尼洗澡有点磨蹭，他喜欢在他宽大的按摩浴缸里泡一会。  
这可能是这个晚上最好以及最后的机会了，史蒂夫意识到。那使得他匆忙抓起一件浴袍，光着脚跳下床。他将耳朵贴在浴室门口，里面只有哗啦啦的水声。他飞快离开卧室，三步并做两步跳下楼梯。  
工作室里同样静悄悄，这次他学乖了，进门之后先开灯，确定托尼百分之百不在里面。他才走到工作台前，打开托尼的电脑。他深呼一口气，将U盘插进电脑侧边接口。电脑轻响了一声，屏幕上快速扫过一行行代码，直到跳出指令，停下来。  
史蒂夫翻开手机，看了看，霍华德告诉过他，电脑可能会出现的指令，但好像和眼前的不一样。他试着给霍华德打电话，但工作室里信号屏蔽，除非用卫星电话。  
没有时间了，这个金发大男孩想。他盯着电脑屏幕，按下一个“Y”。  
新的指令跳出来，他按下一个“N”。

他的判断起了作用，他惊喜得差点叫出声。屏幕上出现进度条，和霍华德说的一样，显示正在删除文件。他大大松了一口气，时间秒数不断倒流，而进度条快速前进，两三分钟就抵达到一半。  
史蒂夫手撑着工作台，全神贯注盯着显示屏。马上就好了，他想，这样霍华德再也不用为这件事情烦恼。

背后一只手伸过来，搭在他肩上。  
“你在这里做什么，Baby？”

史蒂夫吓了一跳，下意识转过身来。而那位史塔克工业老板呢，必须得说，他本来一丁点都没有怀疑面前的这位金发尤物，他甚至以为史蒂夫是来查点什么资料或者发个邮件，或者——来清理键盘里的饼干残渣，直到他的视线落到显示屏上。  
他低吼了一声，推开史蒂夫，冲过去疯狂敲击着键盘，但是太迟了。被黑客侵入的警报瞬间响起，整个工作室都被尖刺的鸣笛声所淹没。内网塌陷了，数据源源不绝四处流淌。

“谁派你来的？”托尼红着眼睛、咆哮着问。

金发大男孩没说话。

“霍华德派你来的，是不是？！”  
没有别的可能。  
排除一切的可能，不可能也就变成了可能。托尼不会相信史蒂夫这个普瑞特艺术学院二年级学生有这个本领、有这个动机干得出商业黑客间谍的勾当。

托尼抬手给了史蒂夫一拳，下手很重，金发大男孩被打得摔倒在地上。他抓住史蒂夫的浴袍，又给了一拳。史蒂夫脸偏到一边，仍然没说话。托尼松了手，退了一步，他被一种绝望控制住了。他了解史蒂夫，史蒂夫脾气很硬。如果史蒂夫认为自己受了委屈，不该挨揍。而托尼敢揍他，他绝对要还手，把托尼打到无法招架。  
但这次呢，史蒂夫始终一动不动，他没还手。

  
31.  
从某种程度上来说，身为史塔克工业老板首席秘书的小辣椒最近应该大大松一口气。总是要她追着签文件、总是找各种奇葩理由耍赖逃避行程、或者是多干一点活就要求投喂甜甜圈作为奖赏的老板摇身一变，变成兢兢业业、一丝不苟的模范老板。不论是组织会议、出席社交，还是处理各种文件议案都有条不紊，几乎没她这个秘书什么事。如果她仅仅只是个秘书，她应该高兴坏了，她的活儿少了，薪水还是那么高。

但她并没有这么想。这可能因为她不仅是老板的秘书，她还是老板的朋友。托尼信任她，依赖她，她知道。他也同样信任哈皮，以至于这两个秘书和司机在托尼身边非常随便。  
哈皮开车将家庭心理医生送回去，最近医生每天都来，今天也不例外。托尼的病情复发了，如果没有药物辅助，他整夜不能入睡，甜甜圈也不能增进他的食欲。

“你今天感觉好一些吗？”小辣椒站在卧室门口问。

“似乎，”靠坐在豪华大床上的托尼漫不经心地玩着手机，“其实我觉得心里很平静。”

“这些话留给心理医生去说，”小辣椒毫不客气地回绝说，“你现在给我吃药，睡觉，然后就没我什么事了。”

“那你得等我睡着了才准走，你不能像昨天那样，提前逃走。”

“我昨天只是去接个电话，老板，”小辣椒无奈地说，“你别摆出那种天塌下来的表情看着我。”  
这位老板很脆弱，小辣椒知道这一点。他本质是个矫揉造作的小公主，他渴望被赞美、被需要、被宠爱、被关注，从这些当中他才获得满足感和安全感。每个人都有自己生活的锚，托尼就是拿这个作为自己的锚。当然，他想要获得那点儿关注本来毫无难度，他聪明过人、家境富裕，而且从小就长得很漂亮，他周围轻而易举就能围起一圈阿谀奉承之辈。但是呢，那些理所应当的、生来就该给予他的，他没有得到，他就只能一遍又一遍重复往海里抛锚，然后一遍又一遍失望地抬起空锚，他的船一直在惊涛骇浪中漂浮跌宕。

“那好，今天我睡着后，会告诉你，我睡着了。”  
托尼说，他放下手机，拿起药片和水杯。他倒在床上，小声咕哝说我睡着了你可以滚了，实际上却偷偷睁开眼睛，观察小辣椒是不是真的离开。

“别闹，”小辣椒敲了敲房门说，“明天早上十点还有会议。”

“我记得，”托尼说，这次他真的闭上眼睛，但他又迅速睁开，“你都按我说的做了吗？”

作为首席秘书、作为心腹，小辣椒有时也钦佩自己能听懂托尼每一个指令的能力。她点点头，压低声音说：  
“全部按你的要求。”

“别忘了发给国税局的举报信，我明天把证据整理一下，发给你。”

“好。”

“国土安全局……”托尼停了停，最后说，“我看也很有必要去检举，我有的是证据，铁证如山。”

“确定？”

“我确定，”托尼冷酷地说，“或者我自己来写信，你帮我搞定其他事儿。”

小辣椒点点头。  
“还有什么？”  
这位史塔克工业老板遭遇了一次最严厉的背叛。霍华德派了自己的情人、那只可爱的金发Baby出马，把他送到托尼床上，然后趁机把托尼的数据库黑了个遍。这位老板一向爱憎分明，谁让他开心，什么都好说，多少钱都给，谁让他难受呢？那就百倍、千倍奉还。现在的霍华德早就跟托尼不是一个数量级的对手，况且霍华德失踪那段期间，托尼已经接手了霍华德全部的资产，把那位老牌大亨的底牌摸得一清二楚。托尼可以迅猛地、像吸水泵一样把霍华德的资产池里的流动资金都抽干，并且堵上进水阀门。接着呢，对方马上就会被蒸空、被迫破产。不过别忙，在上破产法庭前，先去国税局和国土安全局申辩吧。

“没有什么，”托尼闭上眼睛，但是他却说，“如果，我是说如果，如果他打电话来求我，就放他一马。”

“我会的，老板。”

“所以他打电话来了吗？”

“没有，”小辣椒说，“老史塔克先生把原来的秘书辞退了，我不清楚那边的具体情况。”

“那就不要管，一切按原计划。”

“是，老板。”  
小辣椒说，她退出去了，随手关上房门，卧室里变得漆黑一片。

这位老板在床上翻了个身，他迷迷糊糊地觉得今天的药效比昨天发挥得要慢。他伸手去拿自己的手机，发了一句“Daddy”，以史蒂夫的名义。  
短信回复得很快。  
我现在不能见你，Baby，霍华德写到，医生还没有放过我，他不让我出院。

  
32.  
巴基深呼一口气，将脸埋在水里，划动双臂，一直游到泳池边缘才抬起头来。这是一间非常舒适的室内游泳池，坐落在寸土寸金的曼哈顿上空。泳池三面环绕着巨大的落地窗，置身其间，仿佛是在高楼大厦里摇摆的鱼。他往外看，今天纽约非常冷，天色阴霾，暴雪连连，丝毫感觉不到春天的来临。不过，房间里暖和得像波多黎各的白沙海滩。

穿着沙滩浴袍和拖鞋的托尼走进来，他伸脚试了一下水温，并没有下水，而是坐在旁边的沙滩躺椅上。  
“冷吗？”托尼问。

“不冷，”巴基说，“再热就不是游泳池，而是浴缸了。”  
他费了一点劲才冲出水面，坐在泳池台阶上。他恢复得很好，早就出院，现在按照医生的建议每天游泳。在水里感觉比较好，就像失重舱里一样。他在陆地上仍然容易累，受过伤的脊椎承担不了长时间负担。

“上来吧，你天天在水里泡着也不会变人鱼。”  
托尼说。本来巴基出院的事情，他根本没有管，但他还是吃了巴基送来的、表示感谢的甜甜圈。接着巴基就被他留下来继续做甜甜圈了。  
我觉得你比我找来的米其林大厨做得好吃，为什么，托尼问。  
我放的黄油多，而且是用油渣炸的，巴基告诉他，大厨不会用炸了很多遍的油锅给你炸甜甜圈。  
至于巴基，他只想在纽约打打零工，够养活自己就行，在哪打工不是打工。他给托尼做点心，作为报酬，托尼提供住宿和游泳池。巴基觉得，这可比在纽约低价租YMCA的房间划算多了。

巴基摇摇头，继续在水里坐着。  
“你收到史蒂夫的消息吗？”

“不知道，”托尼说，“他去堪萨斯了，也许。”

“那有可能，”巴基抓着泳池扶手，说，“我们认识的那个包工头在堪萨斯建一个小镇社区，他希望史蒂夫去帮忙，承诺会比别家开得高点。”

“也许，”托尼拿了一瓶橙汁，给自己和给巴基都倒了一杯，“反正他肯定不会跟我父亲那个即将破产的老头子在一起。”

“他不是你想的那样，他不是那种爱慕虚荣的男孩，”巴基坚持说，“他也许会一时走错路，但肯定最后会走到正路上。”  
他相信史蒂夫，毕竟他从六岁就认识那个男孩。他们是邻居，史蒂夫的妈妈独自抚养儿子，而巴基则靠身体不好的爷爷和微薄的退休金长大。史蒂夫的妈妈在诊所里照顾巴基的爷爷，她是个温柔的护士。而巴基在家帮忙照看总是生病的史蒂夫。史蒂夫脾气很犟，心眼很正，绝不是那种乱动心思、汲汲于钻营的孩子。  
去堪萨斯也不错，巴基想。等他身体再好一些，他就去堪萨斯找史蒂夫。然后呢，他们不能忘记过错，但可以把过去放下，重新开始。

“随便。”  
托尼说，他举起橙汁，一饮而尽。接着他脱掉浴袍，下到泳池里游了一会。巴基还坐在台阶上看着他。这样有点无聊，巴基想，放点音乐什么的。他爬上岸，去找遥控器。  
我想看艾迪·墨菲的MV，巴基学托尼的样子，冲着遥控器大声说。

遥控器根本没搭理他，留在泳池里的托尼笑出了声，接着告诉巴基按哪个键。一张屏幕显现在半空中，但巴基没有找到艾迪墨菲，而是按到了NBC电视台，一位画着浓妆、穿着裙子的女主持在纽约寒风中瑟瑟发抖地做一个慈善拍卖晚宴的外场报道。

“今天才十九华氏,降雪将达到八英寸，”巴基念着屏幕下方移动的天气预报，“挣点钱还真不容易。”

接着他突然不说话了，托尼也没说话。房间里静悄悄的，泳池里的水也静止了一般。  
镜头里出现了霍华德，他脱下大衣披在女主持肩上，对着镜头说，让美女挨冻的NBC电视台应该破产。他身后的史蒂夫马上把自己的大衣脱下来，给霍华德披上。他们看起来是来参加慈善拍卖晚宴，霍华德紧紧牵着史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫没戴手套（显然是故意的），因为他手上戴着一颗硕大的、亮到刺眼的钻戒。  
我未婚夫，霍华德主动说，才二十岁，学艺术的，我想来给他拍一幅他喜欢的画家的作品。

你问什么，霍华德继续说，订婚钻戒一百万，我们在找糖爹网站上认识，一位真正的百万美元宝贝，One Million Dollar Baby。

  
One Million Dollar Baby。  
One Million Dollar Baby。  
One Million Dollar Baby。

巴基摔了手里的酒杯，制造出房间里最后的声响。至于托尼呢，他仍然一声不吭。如果他身边有什么可摔的，他早就摔了，摔成碎片，摔成齑粉，这样他就不会觉得恶心了。但那样也不行，可能只有一个人没有心，才不会觉得恶心。

 

*******************************************************

 

霍华德坐进车里，将风雪和寒冷关在车门外。这是一辆限量版的凯迪拉克，史蒂夫坐在驾驶座上开车。  
“你知道吗，”霍华德望着窗外的雪花说，“我以前在麻省理工读书时，帮厄金斯教授分担过一门课，教表面张力和流体力学，学生们都很恨我。因为我考试巨严，给分巨低，还嫌弃他们智商低。第二学期我就被他们集体抗议赶走了，那个时候我觉得我可能真不是留在学校拿教职教书的料。”

“恩。”

“其实我应该开门别的课，他们也许就不会恨我了，”霍华德说，“我应该教如何泡妞、炫富和装X。”

史蒂夫无奈地笑了一下。  
“TED可以请你去，Daddy。”

“是个好主意，要不我让TED请我去，”霍华德说，“没有人教过我，我父母也不这样。我曾经把他们吓到过，他们说你怎么能这样，这样太不诚实了。”  
他有点得意洋洋地开高车内空调，他实际上觉得很冷。他沉浸在他有一千种、一万种方法泡妞、炫富和装X，他是个天才，无师自通。他装得像模像样，不露一丝破绽。但那只是因为他太聪明了，他明白这个世界的运行规则，在他很年轻的时候就明白。只有资本才能套来更多的资本，只有有钱人才能攫取更多的财富。坐拥香车美人的，门口才会车如流水马如龙。一个已经有很多投资机构竞争投资的所谓优质项目，才会吸引更多的投资。他们可以打破头，去争夺那百分之一的花钱的机会。  
他需要钱，极其渴望，比鱼渴望水那种还渴望。他的实验室、他的项目，每一分钟的运转都消耗大量的金钱，一台等离子对撞机光电费就得两百万。沙点的别墅抵押出去了，他把身边的工作人员大部分都解雇了。按医生的说法，他应该关掉那些去养老，他的身体承受不来，所以他索性把私人医生也开掉了。

史蒂夫将车暂时停在路边，拿过大衣给霍华德披上。医生劝霍华德接受手术，然后打打高尔夫、钓钓鱼、颐养天年。这位老牌大亨火冒三丈，他不可能服输，那是他生活的锚。他得开出最高级的豪车，挽着最年轻漂亮的情人，穿上范思哲，趾高气扬地出去战斗。

“一亿一千五百五十一万九千七百八十二块四十四美分，”霍华德翻开车内抽屉里的、今天刚收到的国税局通知单，“连罚款带补交，也许我们可以先付四十四美分的零头，Baby。”

“我没零钱了，Daddy。”史蒂夫说。他重新开车，他们现在住在上东区靠近中央公园的高级公寓里，是租的房子。

“你今天表现不错，Baby，比我想象中要好得多。”  
霍华德说，他将手覆盖在史蒂夫手上，他的语气变得伤感了。  
“我不应该把你卷进来，这对你不公平，你应该离开我。我可以雇个脱衣舞娘代替你的角色。”

 

史蒂夫没说话。确实，这个金发大男孩已经买了去堪萨斯的机票。你帮了我最重要的忙，Baby，现在是我欠你的情，霍华德热烈地拥抱了他，并鼓励他重新开始新生活。但男孩最终去而折返。那位老牌大亨原本住着长岛沙点的海景别墅，周围有医生、护士、管家、秘书，他过着很好、很舒适的生活，现在这一切都没有了，史蒂夫无法选择在这种时刻一走了之。

你没有人照顾不行，Daddy，史蒂夫说。  
我自己可以照顾自己，霍华德说，留在我身边，对你的前途丝毫没有好处。  
不行，史蒂夫坚持说。  
我真的没有钱了，我的处境很为难，霍华德说，以前你和我在一起，我可以给你很多东西，钱和人脉都不成问题。现在我根本顾不上你，说不定还会连累你。  
不行，我不能扔下你不管，史蒂夫说，你需要人照顾。

霍华德没有再拒绝男孩的好意，“不能扔下你”，这可能是这个金发大男孩生活的锚。

 

 


End file.
